The Howling (a Vampire Knight story)
by Cookies16
Summary: The parents of a sixteen year old girl found out that their own daughter was bisexual...the hard way. Thus, sending her to several places, until her father sent her to a boarding school in Japan, called Cross Academy. Come and read as our main character crack jokes with her old and new friends, struggle with her mental illness, and relive some old memories while making new ones.
1. Characters

**Name**: Cassie Leach

**Age**: 16 but is turning 17 in January

**Type: **human

**Height**: 6'0

**Eye color**: dark brown… she hates it.

**Hair color:** it's naturally dark brown but she dyes it every once and a while, right now it's black

**Home state:** Nebraska

**Personality**: after the stuff she's been going through, she built walls up around herself and only let the people she knows she can trust let them see the real her. She sometimes starts fights out of boredom or protecting her besties. She can be very outgoing and hyper, that it has scared little kids before.

**Likes**: music, friends, candy, books, mangas, singing, nice people, rainbows, concerts, parties, making people happy/laugh, pocky

**Dislikes**: mean assholes, jerks, bugs that sting or moths (bad dream), her so called parents, labels, crazy fan girls

**Her life**: her life was pretty good until things started going down hill in 10th grade. She lost 2 of her best friends (got one back), then in the summer she O. D. on some sleeping pills, her parents found out that she was bisexual, they sent her to England, when she came back for school they sent her to Seattle, Washington, during sometime in August she lost one of her best besties (a best bestie is when a person knows that person really well), she started cutting, later on she found out that she has Bipolar Disorder, and so the anger issues began.

**Name**: Chaotic Heiwa

**Age**: 20 in human years

**Type:** Pureblood

**Height**: 6'3

**Eye color**: his main eye color is purple but he can change it for fun or just to mess with people if he's bored.

**Hair color:** jet black

**Personality**: he's really nice and calm. HE IS NOT A MORNING PERSON, I REPEAT; HE IS NOT A MORNING PERSON! He has a sense of humor, most people dnt mess with him but he's really a big vampire teddy bear! :D

**Likes**: October, friends, video games, music, freaking people out, the park, graveyard, blood

**Dislikes**: the vampire council, vampire hunters, his parents, people who hurts his friends/love ones, being used

**His life**: he ran away from home at age 12 because his parents would use his blood for testing it on Level D's. His blood can stop Level D's from turning into Level E's no matter who bit them. He moved into Nebraska and started public school in the 7th grade at age 13. People just thought he was a Goth who is obsessed with vampires so that explains the fangs. Is married to October!

**Name**: October Heiwa

**Age**: 19 in human years

**Type:** was once a human but then Chaotic changed her when they got married, so I guess she's a normal vampire (Level C) but yet there's something special…

**Height**: 5'10

**Eye color**: grayish purple

**Hair color:** dark blue/purple

**Personality**: She's really nice but just don't piss her off! Sometimes she can be harsh without knowing. Most of the time she's really relaxed.

**Likes**: Chaotic, friends, food, music, spiders, books, blood

**Dislikes**: people who judge her, bright colors, potatoes, popular music

**Her life**: She has a nice life, she was born in Missouri, but then her grandma got sick so they had to move to Japan. She had two friends there. They had purple eyes and sliver hair… I wonder who they could be. After her grandma died she had to go back to the states, in Nebraska. Her parents are very friendly but her little brother is a pain. She has a tarantula named Crimson. She is married to Chaotic.

͡๏̯͡๏

**Name**: Hayden Anderson

**Age**: 17 ½

**Type:** human; though he has fangs but he's a horn dog like that

**Height**: 6'2

**Eye color**: light blue

**Hair color:** his natural hair color is dark brown, but its black most of the time. Though, he sometimes put colors in it like red or purple.

**Home state:** California

**Personality**: He's very sarcastic. Sometimes people call him Mr. Sarcasm, but that's mostly his older cousins. Can be a bit cold hearted. But when he's around girls he doesn't know he'll flirt with them until he's in their pants . he's a player like Aidou but for different reasons as you can see↑ If he has something to say he WON'T hold back

**Likes**: girls, music, singing/screaming, being a nuisance to society, starting fights, going to parties, hanging out

**Dislikes**: anyone who messes with his family/friends, girls who cheat, his twin brother Aiden (but he really loves him he's just being difficult), people who judge

**His life:** He hasn't always been a player, he used to have a girlfriend but she cheated on him with his best friend; yeah not good. After that day, he closed himself up and became a man whore. His younger twin brother gets on his nerves a lot, sometimes on purpose or on accident. They _ALWAYS_ fight. He also has a habit of getting in a fight with some random person on some days, but he's a good fighter.

**Name**: Aiden Anderson

**Age**: 17 ½

**Type:** Human

**Height**: 6'2

**Eye color**: light blue

**Hair color:** his natural hair color is dark brown, but it's usually black with some kind of crazy highlights.

**Home state:** California

**Personality**: THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE OF HAYDEN! He's sweet, kind, and caring—the perfect boyfriend right? Wrong, he's taken; hahaha I got your hopes up for nothing! He's very hyperactive. -_-

**Likes**: sweets, boys and girls, music, singing/screaming, creating a scene in public (oh dear), hanging out, going to parties, bothering his brother

**Dislikes**: people being mean, his brother being a smartass, homophobes, getting into fights

**His life:** He's a pacifist and a vegetarian. He looks on the Brightside. He's bisexual and proud of it, but because of his hyper self some people call him gay. He can make friends very easily, he's just so loveable! And yet weird. ^^

**Name**: Sam Anderson aka Sammy boi from England!

**Age**: 18

**Type:** Human

**Height**: 6'1

**Eye color**: grey

**Hair color:** his natural hair color is dirty blonde, but now it's always black.

**Personality**: he's very quiet, soft spoken kinda guy. He would rather sit back and watch people than to join them. He might seem boring but he can be really fun once he gets to know you.

**Likes**: drawing, art, music, reading, people watching, being with friends

**Dislikes**: his twin brother Adam, getting up early, jerks, closed minded people, white rooms

**His life:** he's bisexual and for that his brother automatically hates him. He's been mostly shy around people who he doesn't know and when he was young, his uncle (on his mother's side) forced a saying into his head. '_Children should be seen but not heard_,' so that's mostly why he's quiet all the time. Also every time his brother sees him, he verbally abuses him; thus for 9 months he turn into a mute. But he got over that when someone tackled him to the floor… ^-^

**Name**: Aiden Arthur

**Age**: 18

**Type:** Human

**Height**: 6'0

**Eye color**: green

**Hair color:** jet black

**Personality**: shy around people he doesn't know, nice to mostly everybody, loud with friends he trusts, hardly ever gets mad.

**Likes**: writing poetry, music, staying away from his house, friends, mountain dew, park

**Dislikes**: yelling, fighting, getting kicked around, his dad, bullies at school, poplar music/rap

**His life: **when he was younger his mother ran out on him and his _father_, causing his father to become an abusive drunk. He loves writing poetry and likes to keep to himself. But his friends bring his true self out.

**Name**: Kouhel Yoshida  
**Age**: 16  
**Type**: Human  
**Height**: 5'9  
**Eye color**: Brown  
**Hair color**: Black  
**Personality**: Kouhel is a soft spoken kind of guy; he's caring, shy, and understanding.  
**Likes**: food, friends, family, music, learning, going to the mall after school  
**Dislikes**: mean people, school work, snotty rich people, earthquakes  
**His life**: Kouhel lives in Tokyo, Japan. He goes to Ourin High School; it often gets mixed up with Ouran High School. He has two other really close friends and a stupid older brother. He's taking an English class, and the most he can do is write and understand English. But he has trouble speaking it though, so he has to take an advance class when he gets more money.

**Name**: Alex Emerson  
**Age**: 17  
**Type**: Human  
**Height**: 6'0  
**Eye color**: Blue  
**Hair color**: Dark brown; he sometimes put random highlights  
**Personality**: Alex is a nice kid, but he can be misunderstood a lot, especially when he's tired.  
**Likes**: computers, music, friends, girls, anime/manga, candy  
**Dislikes**: idiots, whiners, douche bags, fakes, not smoking  
**His life**: Alex grew up in the rich class and because he was neighbors with the Anderson twins in Hollywood, California; he knows how to read/play music. He's a computer genius, but you can't tell by looking at him. He's a bit of an insomniac so he would smoke weed to calm himself down and get some sleep. But since it's looked down upon society, his little brother snitched on him and got sent to Cross Academy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter** **1**

I can't believe this is happening, my parents are sending me to Japan, all because I'm bisexual! It's stupid and pointless! Plus, they keep moving me. For example, this summer I was at London, England living with my bestie, Sammy boi, and his family. And then in August, I was sent to Seattle, Washington to live with my other bestie Caleb and his family (Sammy boi and Caleb are cousins). But then when everything was working out just right, they sent me to a boarding school in Japan. Now if I had a choice, I wouldn't go but since my curiosity got the best of me, I went back to Nebraska two weeks ago. Causing me to get caught breaking into my house by my dad; and then he found out that I got into fights at school… now you're probably thinkin '_so what_?' The thing is, they disown me, so I'm not apart of the family anymore… but whatever I don't care. Anyways, my dad can send me anywhere now, 'cause if I don't he can press charges and I don't want that… I hate my family. But I guess I'll have to deal with it for now.

As the taxi came to a stop, I looked out my window and I was shocked at the size of the school, "Holy shit…" "Yeah, it's amazing isn't it? Well here's your stop-" "Can we go into town first, so I can get some supplies?" I asked as I handed some money to the driver. "Sure! And since it's your first time in Japan, I won't charge you for it!" he smiled and shut off the machine that eats your money for lunch. As I thanked him, I couldn't help but think back to Chaotic's warning.

***Flashback***

_"When you get there, don't tell anyone where you came from. You can talk about Seattle but not a word about Nebraska, understand Cassie?" _he said in a serious tone, which he hardly ever uses._ "Yeah, but what about my school record-" "It's been taken care of. But if you get in trouble because of your curiosity, just tell them my name and call me, okay?" "Yeah, but why-" "I can't tell you why, but I'll bet you'll figure it out…"_

***Flashback Over***

I kept replaying the phone call over again and again in my head as I entered the shop. I was looking for some energy drinks to calm my nerves and I think grabbed some purple Monsters; but then again I wasn't sure because I can't read Japanese… I'm totally prepared. Anyways, when I was walking out, a guy pushed past me, panting like a wild animal. At that moment, I swear to Charlie the Unicorn, I saw a pair of red eyes and I knew he was a vampire and a Level D/E at that. I raced to the cab, without looking back and we left, while I was wondering what the hell just happen.

After 5 minutes of climbing the evil steps, I spaced out leaning on the entrance (I'm lazy) looking at the scenery. "Beautiful isn't it?" a voice came beside me. I looked down at a brown haired girl, with reddish brown eyes. She had a dark blue uniform with a pretty armband around her arm. "Hah, yes! I love the scenery. My name's Cassie-" "Oh! You're the transfer student from the U.S.! My name's Yuuki Cross and Welcome to Cross Academy, I'll take you to the Headmaster's office," she grabbed a hold of my arm and dragged me away from the world… hah just kidding!

You know this Yuuki is pretty strong for her size and she's probably 15? Oh this just gives me another sign that I'm weak. When we walked in, there was a boy with silver colored hair and beautiful purple eyes. ^^ But the way he was glaring at the headmaster, he was pissed. "Ahh Zero, there you are!" Yuuki exclaimed. Then the crazy headmaster/chairman dude went off, "oh my lovely daughter has return with transfer student! You make daddy so happy!" My eyebrow started twitching and then I burst out laughing, "Hah, I like this guy! Oi, sorry, I get hyper with Monster sometimes…" I pointed at my drink. We talked after that and I got my uniform but it was cut short when it was almost time for Yuuki and Zero to do their jobs. Just as Yuuki was walking me out, I walked up to Zero with a smirk upon my face and said, "ya know that glare of yours isn't that scary." His glare darkens and you could feel the atmosphere changed around him. "Oooh scary, hah! My bestie, Hayden, and I used to have glaring contests! You gotta do better than that" and with that I patted his head and ran out the door with Yuuki.

"He hates me now, doesn't he?" I glanced down at her, out of the corner of my eye. "He has no reason to. Well come on, we have to hurry!" she grabbed my arm again. When we got to my room you could already tell there was another person living there, but she was no where to be seen. "You can go; I don't want to trouble you anymore than I already am," "you're not a trouble-" "yet" I cut her off with a wicked smile. I didn't mean to be mean but I'm just not in a good mood. I threw my luggage on my bed and sat down thinking what I should do next. "I know! I'll go on an adventure!" I cheered to myself as my mood changed yet again. I'm still getting used to this new medicine.

I came across a whole bunch of girls trying to push Yuuki out of the way in front of the moon dorms, I'm guessing. I climbed the closes tree next me and watch the scene.

"You have to go back to your dorms, it's already past curfew!" Yuuki shoved some girls back. I swear in a way it kinda reminded me of a mosh pit. Funny, right?

"You just want them all to yourself, Cross!" "Yeah, just because you're the Chairman's daughter doesn't mean anything here!" some girls shouted back and was about to come after her when they took a step back. Zero was glaring at them and to be honest, it was kinda funny. Then as he was about to say something, the doors open, presenting the most beautiful people here. It's as if all of them were super models or something. As the people walked out, there was a blonde haired dude with amazing blue eyes and he started flirting with all the girls. Which made them scream even louder… it was annoying. And then he started banging them, I started snickering to myself because I have a sick mind. I took my iPod out to see if I could drown out the noise.. It didn't work. And just as I reached to put it back in my pocket. I fell backwards out of the tree…

"Ow… well that didn't get me anywhere," I held my wrist in pain and climbed back up again. This time when I looked out is saw a boy with maroonish colored hair and light blue eyes; he was walking with a girl with strawberry blondish hair and darker blue eyes. They looked familiar… oh I remember now! When I was in Seattle, Luna and I were at magazines and she pointed them out. I blushed at the thought remembering that I called the dude hot looking. As they walked away, a thought hit me. _The people dressed in white were vampires…_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My phone read 3:30 a.m. as I stared at the ceiling with thoughts running through my mind. '_What have I gotten myself into? Is this what he meant? Stupid pureblood don't tell me nothin!_' If you haven't figured it out by now, then you never will! Hah I'm joking. I know two vampires, one is Chaotic, he's a pureblood but in my hometown everybody thought he was one of those Goths who's obsessed with vampires (like Hayden) so that helps explains his fangs. And then there's October, who is married to Chaotic. I guess you would call her a normal vampire, since she was a human once but then Chaotic bit her and exchanged blood so then she won't turn into a Level E (thank god). But even so, she has a power to shoot lightening bolts out of her hands **{A/N: it's kinda like Rima's power but the bolts are white} **and then it has thunder, well depending on how powerful it is. I should know, I've been victim to it many times before.

Anyways, my roommate woke me up around 6:30 in the morning saying that there's breakfast. But me being me, I skipped it and got ready.

"There is no way in hell I am wearing a skirt." I mumbled under my breath. "You have to, or you'll get in trouble," my roommate said in a sing song voice as she was getting out of the bathroom (I forgot her name already). "Wouldn't be the first time" I sang back as I grabbed my black skinny jeans, the dreadful skirt, my contacts, and then my eyeliner before going to the bathroom. I straighten my hair and then did my make up which made me look like a raccoon as some people would say. But I love raccoons, for they look cute and cuddly but when pissed off, they can rip your face off; which describes me perfectly. I guess you could call me emo/scene but I hate labels so if someone is gonna judge me here I am not afraid to start a fight.

When my roommate was done staring at a photo of Aidou, I believe his name is (I don't want to know how she got that photo), we finally left for class. "So what grade or class are you in?" I started with some small talk. "1st year! You're 2nd right?" she chirped, god her voice is annoying at the moment. "Yep. Hey are you a morning person, by any chance?" "Yeah, why do you ask?" she turn her head to the side. "No reason," I sighed and hope she would stop talking, but since fate is against me her friends joined us. After they showed me where to go, I sat down in the desk/table way in back and past out as sleep consume me.

**BOOM**! The table shook as somebody slammed down a book near my head. "HOLY HORSE SHIT!" I screamed at the person and it turn out to be the teacher… oh shit. I gave him a smile and waved as the class started laughing. "No sleeping in my class! God stupid American!" he barked. "Oh well sorry for being born in the U.S. and I wasn't sleeping! I was simply looking at the inside of my eyelids! Thank you very much!" I snapped back before thinking. "Well since you're such a loud mouth, why don't you introduce yourself and tell where you came from," he smirked at me as I looked around and everybody was staring at me (which I hate). "My name's Cassie and I came from my mother," I snickered back at the teacher. "Office now!" "Not even 10 minutes into class and I'm in trouble! It's a new record!" I cheered and more laughter erupts from the classroom.

After making some mistakes, like going into Yuuki's and Zero's classroom, I finally made it to the office. But let's go talk about the mistakes shall we?

I couldn't understand the signs, so when I walked in everybody was staring at me again; it was very embarrassing, "Gahhhh! Wrong room!" I backed out the door but then back in again "By the way, does anybody know where the office is? I can't read the signs… and yeah i-it sucks…" I chuckled as my face was becoming very warm. "Oi Cross, go show-" "No, you can just tell me where it is! There's no need for Yuuki to leave class!" I said but then glanced down at the ground as the class wouldn't quit staring. So under the pressure I made a joke, "You have very beautiful flooring here… it's as beautiful as the night sky, even though it's not dark blue with stars but let's pretend it is! You know what; I'm going to shut up now…" I started twitching at this point. "I'll show her," Zero said standing up. "But that's not necessary!" I hissed as he was already walking out the door and I had no choice but to follow.

"You didn't have to leave class, baka!" "She can't read Japanese but yet she knows that word," he mumbled under his breath. "I have read manga(s) before so eff off!" I snapped. "Anyways, I'm a Perfect, so this is my job." "Nice to know, Mr. Grumpy Pants" I giggled as he shot a glare at me. "Notice that your glare has the opposite effect on me; what are ya gonna do now, eh?" "Leave you to the Chairman, bye," he walked off. "Well aren't you sweet!" I said sarcastically and then shouted a thank you!

I peeked into the room hoping the Chairman wasn't there but he was, "Come in Cassie." "Hey before you start yelling, I would like to state that the teacher is out to get me, for he called me a stupid American. So in my defense, I was being a smart ass because he is an asshole! As a result, it is not my fault, for I am not a morning person, and besides night time is more interesting." I smiled at him. "Why so formal?" he asked. "I always have to be when I'm accused of something or the teacher/principle won't even bother to listen" I replied glancing at the table. "Well I'll listen and you do realize what you said in the classroom was inappropriate?" he questioned. "Yeah, because the teacher is an asshole. When I was in kindergarten, I was taught the Golden Rule, which is '_treat others the way you want to be treated'._ So he treats me like crap, I treat him like crap. For me it sounds like a fair deal." I laughed at the Chairman dude's reaction. He just shook his head and laughed a little before handing me my homework, "here's your homework, why don't you get started on it, while I do my paper work." "Aren't you going to yell at me, throw papers around, and a week of detention?" I asked in shock. "Not if you want me to-" "I'm good!" I laughed as I worked beside him. So far I like this school, I even turn on my iPod to Rise Against and he didn't complain!

As I was halfway through, there was a knock at the door and a Night Class student came in. He had brownish black hair and the same color of Yuuki's eyes but had more red in them. I could feel the power around him, it kinda reminded me of Chaotic, so he must be a pureblood. I took my right earphone out and waved at him with a smile, while at the same time I kept my emotions in check. "Oh Kaname, you're here already? Well Cassie, I need you to go back to class and not cause anymore trouble, okay?" the Chairman dude said. "Pssh, where's the fun in that?" I said in a sly voice, as I packed up my stuff. "Ah, you're the American transfer student, it's nice to meet you, I'm Kuran Kaname." he held out his hand with a small smile. "Cassie Leach" I gave a toothy grin as I shook his hand.

"Well, I best be going," I skipped to the door because the song changed to Immortal Love by Vampires Everywhere! (irony, right?) and I wanted to dance to it. But outside the door there was another Night Class student with blonde hair and had beautiful green eyes… the same shade as my ex-bestie Aiden.

"Oh I'm sorry! I almost ran into you!" I hold up my hand and laughed nervously. I'm guessing on this one but I think he's a noble vampire? I'm not sure though, cuz I never met one before. The aura around him is almost as powerful as Kaname and Chaotic but not too much. "No, I'm sorry! I didn't think anybody would be coming out yet!" he said with a smile, he could brighten up a dark room with his attitude. I like that. "Hey you're that new transfer student from America, right? I'm Ichijou Takuma!" "Does everybody know about me?" "Well you are the first one here from the U. S. so yes!" "Well that's just wonderful!" I said sarcastically. "What's wrong?" "I hate it when people talk about me. What gives them the right when they don't know anything about me?" I glared at the wall next to us. "It's not anything bad-" "Yet! Right now I'm the new girl. Tomorrow I'm the new girl with an attitude. It always gets bad in the end. But yet I don't care. Hey is that a manga?" I ask trying to change the subject… and it worked. "Yes! You read manga(s)?" "Why of course! I was gonna read Chibi Vampire but I had to come here instead." I pouted. "You can borrow my English copies!" "Ughh no way?! You're fucking awesome!" and right when I said that the Chairman dude came out.

"Ah Cassie you're still here! Good, cause I need to ask you some questions," he walked back in and we followed. Kaname was sitting in a chair on the side of the room and Ichijou soon joined him. "What's up?" I asked wondering why the hell I needed an audience. "There seems to be some information missing from school record so I need to fill them in," he said in a serious tone. '_Chaotic, you fool! What am I going to do now?!_' as I was freaking out in my head, my face remain emotionless. "It doesn't have the previous schools you went to, your hometown, or parent's name's and address." "Why do you need the info when school is all about grades? It has my grades through kindergarten to junior year, isn't that enough?" I replied in monotone. "Yes, but it'll be more helpful-" "then why bring up the past? The last school I went had stuck up bitches and football jocks who think freaks and nerds shouldn't breathe the same air as they, so they make they're lives a living hell everyday! But here's the catch, you'll find that all over the U. S., so let's give it up to America's board of education, shall we?" I started clapping my hands, only to stop suddenly to roll my eyes and put my hands on my hips. "And why do you need to know my hometown?! Basically I have no home; my _father_ keeps sending me everywhere! The reason why you don't see my parents' names is because they disown me, they don't want me anymore. I'm a disgrace to my so called loving family. So if you excuse me. I'm going back to class!" I snarled and slammed the door on my way out, leaving everybody shocked.

It is now lunch time and I'm sitting at an empty table, rockin the fuck out to "_Knives and Pens_" by Black Veil Brides on my iPod. I was almost asleep some guys sat down next to me, "Hey you're that girl that made our math teacher mad! Way to go! Hardly anybody can't stand up to him" the boy who spoke to me had a British accent and pretty brown eyes with spikey dirty blondish hair **{me: he's seen in chapter 23 I think and he's the Sun Dorm President}**. "Are you from England, by any chance?" I asked with my head still down on the table. "You can tell huh? Yeah, I'm from Weybridge, England-" this woke me up. "No way?! I went there a couple times this summer! I was staying in London with my bestie Sam Anderson," "I don't know him but is he related to an Adam Anderson?" "Oh sure you know Adam but not Sammy boi!" I exclaimed, finally letting my true self out, "Adam's a meanie head who doesn't like bi or homosexuals! So that is why he is mean to me now!" The guys laughed at my pouting face… so rude. "Isn't Sam and Adam twins?" "Yeah but Sammy boi dyed his hair black and Adam refuses to admit that they're related. All because Sammy boi is bisexual and my 2nd husband!" I smiled at him. "Your husband?" he asked; now we were facing each other and the others were confused. "Why of course! My 1st husband is Greg from ESTK; my 2nd one is Sammy boi from England, and my 3rd one is Jack from Seattle! I also have a wifey named Luna and she's from Seattle too!" I cheered becoming very hyper. "Wow, so is this like playing house or something?" "Well obviously, ya dumbass," now my sarcastic side was taking over. "Hey, no need for name calling now, missy. Anyways, my name's Oliver," he held out his hand, which I shook. "So why are you here?" I asked with a yawn. "My mom said it would be a good learning experience." "In other words, they were tired of you?" I smirked. "Yeah pretty much," and we laughed at this. "So what about you, Cassie?" "My dad just wants to ruin my life." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Sounds like fun!" "Oh shut up!" and we talked the rest of the hour.

Since classes are over I quickly went to my dorm to take the god awful skirt off and back outside to my favorite tree. As I was waiting I started thinking back to the incident that happened in the office. I feel guilty for exploding like that and I want to apologize. "Oh I think I'll do it in the morning, I'll probably be sent there anyways," I whispered to myself. You see it's not my fault that I have a short fuse; it's because of my old medication… for my bipolar disorder. That's why I have gotten into fights with the jocks, at my last school. They just made me so pissed off, thinking they can do whatever they want to whoever they want, all because they're football stars! I started mumbling under my breath when the doors opened. As the Night Class was walking by, Kaname looked straight at the tree where I was sitting. So like any moron would do. I waved and surprising he nodded his head at me.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next went by like the day before, but Thursday afternoon was much different. I was listening to my music when the doors opened and across the yard I saw Oliver holding a kitty cat! I wanted to see the kitty so I jumped down the tree and walked towards him. But just as I was crossing the walk way a girl shoved me. Now the first thing running through my mind was that I have to land on my butt or back, because if I didn't my hands would probably start bleeding and that would be very bad! So just before I fell, I switched over and curled up like a ball. The landing was painful, but I could care less. And somehow my iPod fell outta my pocket and landed 3 feet away from my body. "You bitch! If my iPod is broken, I'm going to be your worst nightmare!" I snarled at her and she turns pale. I reached towards my Nanoie; yes that's what I have named it, and it was ok! In fact, it was stilling playing! "Yay! It's ok!" I said in my childish voice and cradled it. Then I felt someone pick me up from behind and I freaked out. You see, when someone touches me from behind I have to get away as fast as I can, no matter what. "Get away from me!" and elbowed the person in the stomach really hard. I ran over to Oliver and looked back to find out who it was I elbowed. It was Aidou… oh shittt… Most of the fan girls were making sure if he was ok, the others were talking about what just happen, most of the Night Class students looked unfazed, but some others were staring at me. I looked over at Oliver and the cat was gone but he was trying so hard to keep from laughing. "Just laugh, you asshole!" He fell to the ground having a slap-a-thon with the grass and now everybody was staring.

"I think we should run or we'll die," I hissed at him and nudge his ribs with my shoe. Oliver slowly got up but was still snickering. I could feel eyes burning into my back so I spin around and snapped at them, while twitching a bit, "What?! Haven't you ever seen a person laugh before?!" I grabbed a hold of Oliver's shoulder and ran way from the scene.

'_The stars are very prettyful here at night_,' I thought to myself. I got locked out of my dorm by my roommate, so I've been out here for 4 hours, it's around midnight. All I'm doing is staring up at the sky, thinking about life, and listening to my music. And just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard a yell below me. It was Zero. I rolled over my stomach looking like that Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland (to bad I don't have a tail) and grinned, "Ah Zero-kun what are you doing here?" "You're supposed to be in your dorm! Now go!" he snapped. "Did you know if someone was to walk by, they would probably think you're talking to a tree?" I giggled at him. "I don't care! Now stop changing the subject, I'm going to write you up!" "Go ahead! You don't scare me! You're not the boss of me anyways, if you want me to come down so bad, you better come and get me!" I replied in a sing song voice.

He started climbing the tree and just as he reached my branch, I sat up and stared at him, "Did you know you have beautiful eyes? But if you actually look into them, you will see sadness and despair," I turn my head to the side, "isn't that right Zero-kun?" A breeze went by us as to answer yes. I jumped up to the branch over us to break the awkwardness. "You hide your sadness behind that glare. But for what? Is it to keep people at a distance so they don't get too close to you? Are you afraid that you are going to hurt them physically and/or emotionally? I don't know your past but if you want someone to talk to, I'm always there. And who knows? I might know something that you know. But yet you don't think I know when I really do. That was confusing… gomen. Oh yeah and give me your hand!" I saw that his branch was bending in a bad way. He just gave me that deer stuck in the headlights look. "You dumbass! Give me your hand!" just as he lifted his hand the branch cracked. I grabbed a hold of his arm as his branch gave away, which was 12ft below us.

"I guess this is the perfect time to say _"if I'm going down, I'm bringing you with me!" _but I guess this isn't the time to crack a joke." I laughed. "Why did you-" "I didn't want you to get hurt, silly! Trust me, I could of just wait and watch you fall cuz I'm a sadist like that. But I didn't cuz I didn't wanna ruin the moment. Hey I'm going to let go of you now so…" I dropped him and he landed on his feet. When I jumped off and landed the same way it hurt like a bitch! "Motherfucker!" I fell on my back and looked up at him, "Zero! When did you get so tall?!" I started snorting like a moron! He ignored me (I don't like being ignored *sad face*) and said, "So why are you out here?" "Damn I thought you forgot! Well I'm out here because my roommate locked me out and the stars are beautiful tonight." I stated back in my regular voice. He walked off towards the dorms and I follow in suit.

"So was I right about your emotions?" "Don't want to talk about it," he looked straight into the darkness ahead of us. I decided to change the subject, "Don't you think nighttime is beautiful? The real me comes out at this time." I said while spinning in around circles with my eyes closed, but then I ran into something hard. I looked up to see Zero glaring down at me. "Hehe, gomen… Fine then don't say anything! God!" I flipped my hair to the side trying to hold in my laughter. "Drama queen…" he mumbled and just as I was going to object, we arrived in front of my door; which he kicked open. "Anger issues…" I mumbled as my roommate screams. "Nice Zero-kun, we're going to get yelled." "Stop calling me Zero-kun!" "Zero-chan" I burst out laughing. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" my roommate screamed at us. "NOTHING! Goodnight Zero-kun" I waved to him before shouting back at my roommate.

Last night was…loud. The girl dorm president even came to shut us up, but when she realize it was me she got all bitchy. She's an Aidou fan girl. So let's just say I'm public enemy #1 to all the fan girls!

When I woke up my phone was off and my roommate was gone. I looked at the clock on the wall and it said 7:55am. I freaked. Thank god I took a shower last night. I ran to get my uniform coat, skirt, and glasses; I left my Escape the Fate pj shirt on quickly put on my skinnies on the way to the bathroom. When I got out it said 8:05. I'm late. "Oh well screw it!" I hissed walking out of my room listening to my iPod, of course. I took my time walking to class and when I finally got there the teacher just ignored me.

"Where were you?!" Oliver asks as I sit down. "Fucking roommate turn off fucking phone," I mumbled. "Well you know that everybody is talking about you" he whispers. "I could care less," and right when I said that a book smacked my shoulder. Grrrr. A girl from below hit me. So I picked up the book and threw it back at her but she ducked and it hit the teacher instead. Oh shit. This was a set up. And before the teacher could start yelling at me I grabbed my stuff and left. While Oliver was laughing his ass off the whole time.

The Chairman dude was by the door with a not happy face gahhh! "The girls threw it first! IT WAS A SET UP!" "Cassie out of the 4 days this is the 9th time you've been here," he sighed walking towards his desk. "Because I love visiting you?!" I said with and open mouth smile. "Ok now before you start yelling I need to ask you something! Ok here it goes. Is the Night Class vampires?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I could tell he was trying to come up with a quick lie, "Vampires aren't real-" "Yeah right! Stop lying to me! I'm not a naïve little girl!" I snapped at him. "…How do you know about vampires?" he turn his body towards the window and was watching my reflection from the window. "I have two besties that are vampires." He sighs at this, "You can sit in the chair while I'll send a message to the Night Dormitory." And with that he walked out of the room.

As I sat there I couldn't help but wonder what the hell is going to happen next. Cuz I know their secret… does that mean I'm dead meat now? Wow, I'm going to die at the age of 16. That's just fantastic! I think I fell asleep cuz when I woke up Kaname and Ichijou was entering the room.

"I'm in deep shit now, huh?" I smiled up at them. "How do you know about vampires?" Kaname asks, completely ignoring my question. I push up my glasses and replied, "Do you know Chaotic Heiwa?" "I thought his parents said he died," Ichijou looks at Kaname with wide eyes. "What?! He's not dead! He's my best friend. I can call him if you want?" I did my open mouth smile again and Kaname just nodded. I decided to send him an email instead and have him call me. My "_This Is Halloween_" ringtone went off. I love the part where it says _"I am the hiding under your bed; teeth round sharp and eyes glowing red."_ Hehe Chaotic gave me the movie for Christmas last year.

Chaotic: what do you need, Cassie?

Me: Remember when you said to call you when my curiosity-

Chaotic: it has been _4 DAYS_ and you got yourself in trouble!?

Me: hey my curiosity was eating me ins-

Chaotic: I'll eat you inside and out!

Me: I don't think my insides taste that good, you moron! ANYWAY! You wanna talk to Kaname?"

Chaotic: haha sure!

I handed the phone to him and reached into my pocket for my iPod; I hop you can tell that I love that little purple thing! I held out one earphone to Ichijou, "you wanna listen to nevershoutnever with me?" He looked at me confused. "Nevershoutnever is a band, well mostly a one man band, but when Christofer Drew has a concert he has more than one member. Don't you listen to music?" "Not that much-" "Crazy!" I gasped and put the earphone in his ear, "listen now! You'll like it!"

After 45 minutes, I got Ichijou to like some of my favorite bands but the ones without the screaming . So when we were laying on the floor with our feet on the chairs, Kaname and Chairman dude both had their eyebrows raised. "What's up my home skillets?" I reached for my phone and giggled. "Home skillets?" Kaname asks, handing back my phone. "No funny? Aww. Well at least you don't know my friend Heather, she tends to over do it!" I laughed while I jumped up and gave a hand to Ichijou. Did you know his name is so fun to say? Kinda sounds like G.I. Joe hahaha I'm such a dork. I looked over to the Chairman dude and he was smiling creepily at us. My eye twitched, "what's wrong with him?" I pointed at him. "My dream is coming true! It is possible that humans and vampires can be at peace with each other!" he had stars in his eyes by now. "Um ok. But I always treat people equal, unless they're mean. For me, doesn't matter if you're human, vampire, or… a dinosaur! I'll still treat ya like a friend. Like let's not look at the powers that some vampires have and look at the bloodlust and the fangs. Vampire bats, the ones I saw on Animal Planet, had a bloodlust and have fangs; well they are more like incisors. Anyways-" "You're comparing us to vampire bats?" Kaname looked amused at this. "You make it sound like a bad thing! And the vampire bats are adorable! Have you seen the way they walked to the heels of the farm animals? They walked like a penguin! Have you ever done the penguin on crack dance? I invented, you're soo jealous! …I'm going to shut up now" I hid my face in my hands and was having a silent laugh attack. You know the ones where you can't breathe and tears come to your eyes? Yeah that.

"Ok here's what's going to happen after you're done laughing," I suddenly stopped and looked up at the Chairman dude, "Chaotic and October-san is going to attend Cross Academy and become part of the Night Class." He went over to his desk and pulled out one Night Class uniform with one of those arm bands that Yuuki and Zero has but it was black with red printing instead of white and red printing. "And also you'll be switching over to the Night Class as a Perfect. You're excuse can be for educational purposes-" "haha educational purposes…" I chuckled to myself. "What's so funny?" "Educational purposes won't cut it dude. I mean for some it would but the smart ones won't think so. Hehehe I bet you guys a dollar that when I tell Oliver, he's going to burst out laughing. Oh! I'm going to do it at lunch, when he's drinking milk! So then he'll choke! It's a brilliant plan! Muhahahaha!" my accent changed and I did my evil high pitch laugh that sounds like the stereotype sound for witches. "So does that mean I get to sleep in the mornin'?" they nodded. "Yay I miss my sleepness! That's why I'm so hyper at the moment! I'm tried as shit!" "That doesn't make any sense." "I know, that's why I said _at the moment_!" I giggled and slid off my skirt. "Never liked solid color skirts" I mumbled and put that evil cloth on the chair next to me. Next I started to unbutton my jacket when the Chairman dude freaked out, "You don't have to take it off here!" "Since I woke up late, I didn't have time to change. So that's why I have my pj shirt on, see?" I pointed at it, "I love Escape the Fate!" And then he fainted; which caused me to poke him with my shoe, "what the hell?" "He thought you were taking off your clothes," said Kaname. "Hell no! Plus this is what I always wear, a band/graphic tee and skinnies" I shrugged my shoulders, "is he dead?" "No. Ichijou, walk with Cassie to pick up her stuff," Kaname said as the Chairman was coming to.

As we were walking towards the Moon Dormitory, Ichijou was silent as a mouse. "Is something wrong?" I asked worried, I hope I didn't freak him out with my weird behavior… I lost a good friend because of that once. "Is this all the stuff you have?" he points to my bags, thank god. "Well my paycheck could only go so far! And besides, most of my clothes are packed down tight here," I point to the luggage that he was pulling, "and this one just has some random fun crap." I gave a belly laugh. "Where did you work?" "At an animal shelter, but I had to quit when I was force to come here. What is a 16 year old supposed to do when they are left at home alone? Especially when my mind wonders on the day when Aiden-" I shook my head. "Who's Aiden?" "Which one? My bestie or my ex-bestie who has the same eye color as yours. I really don't want to talk about this." I sighed as we came up to the guy who keeps track of the people that passes by.

When I finally got a good view of the dormitory I was shocked, "Damn, this place looks like a fancy 5 star hotel… that I could never afford." He laughs and holds open the door for me. "Yep it's fancy alright." I mumbled. "You like?" "Eh, I don't really care dude. As you can see, I'm not a fancy person. But since this is a boarding school, I shouldn't have expected any less… why the hell do I have a British accent!?" I threw my arms up in the air, "hehe sorry I'm weird. "Hahah its ok! Come on, I'll show you your room." We went up the stairs until we got to the 3rd level. On the far end there was two empty rooms, I got the one that had the door facing me and Chaotic and October are going to get the one on left. On the right was Ichijou's and his friend Shiki's room; the one I saw with Luna…

My room was cozy and I had no roommate… YES! As soon as Ichijou goes to sleep I'm decorating my room. "Hey aren't you supposed to be sleeping, since everybody else is?" "Yeah but its ok, I just wanted to make sure you're settled in." That made me smile, and I knew I could trust him. "Awwie thank you!" I spoke in my childish voice, "hey around and hour or so I'm going to lunch with the Day Class okay?" "May I come with you?" "Umm… wouldn't that cause uproar? And plus do you think you can handle lunch time?" "What do you mean?" clearly showing that he's confused. "Well there might me milk shooting out of mouth, mini food fight, and yelling. Are you up for the challenge?" I giggled as his face expression changed, "Don't worry I'll protect you!"

After putting up posters in my room, Ichijou and I put up two ropes across my ceiling, **(A/N: it looks like an X and I like to hang up stuff from it. It's not touching the ceiling and it's not low enough for others to run into it)**. And then it was around noon so we started heading over towards the school.

When we got to the cafeteria area, the fan girls were glaring at me and whispering hysterically. "Uproar." I mumbled to myself. Then we got to Oliver's table, "what's up my bitches?!"  
I giggled at them. "Oh my god, there's a Night Class student behind you!" one of Oliver's friends shouts at me. "Ya know he has a name! It's a real beautiful name," I spoke in my weird advertising voice, "of course it's the latest edition, its top notch! And you can be expecting to pay about 14 hundred-" "Baby legs?" "No dollars…" "Oh 'cause I have like this tray of food and uhh… Oliver." "…SOLD!" I threw my arms in the air. "You watch DesandNate?" he questions. "Of course! Who doesn't?" "Idiots," he mumbled. "That's mean!" I gasp and flicked his forehead as we sat down.

"So what happen to you after the book incident? You never came back to class, so you have a shit load of homework." Oliver stated, clearly showing that he cared…aw that's nice. "Nothing much," I watch him nod and took a drink from his milk (perfect timing). "And I'm switching to the Night Class, for educational purposes." He started choking on his milk and it went up his nose. "That was so much better than the reaction I was hoping for!" I laughed as one of his buddies patted his back. "Why y-you going there?!" he coughed out, "if it's because of the fan girls, I can get them to stop! Just don't go…" he whispered the last part. I was surprised I didn't know how to react to this side of him; so I decided to pull a joke. "Relax; I'm going to become a Perfect, so I'll still get to see you! Plus, I'll be here for lunch time!" I slowly reached for his cookie, which he slapped. "Don't touch that!" and his friend's drink knocked over. "Nice going Oliver!" I yelled so everybody here can hear us. "Can you believe him?" I looked over at Ichijou and he was laughing a little. "Cassie, if I had done it, it would have been like this," he grabbed some orange juice and dumped it all over my lap. My eye twitches as I slowly rose up and he took off running before I could ring his neck. "Seriously! That wasn't even cool! Well at least he left his cookie!" I started munching on it as Zero was heading towards us.

"No Night Class students are supposed to be out! So get back to your dorm!" he gave Ichijou a death glare. "Chairman dude said we could, baka." I blocked his glare from Ichijou. "Why would he?" he glare darkens once again. "Because it's simply none of your business, so fuck off." I snapped with my temper rising. "Well he needs to leave anyway!" That was the last straw. "And why is that?! I don't see any-" "Cassie, its ok. I'll go," he gave me a smile but it was strained. "I'll come with you" I got up with him, "if I don't, there might be a fight." "You can't go with him!" Zero said chasing up to us. I spun on my heel to confront him, "did you not just say Night Class students are not allowed out during this time?" I spoke in my deadly tone with my bangs covering my whole face. "Yes but-" "then here's the newsflash, Zero-kun, I'm part of the Night Class now. Have a nice day." And we walked away without looking back.

"Dude, that was so intense back there!" I looked at Ichijou through the mirror who was sitting on my bed. "…Do you hate Zero?" "No, I just really hate the way he was glarin' at ya" "he hates vampires." "I noticed." "Do you want to know why?" he questions me in a sad tone. "Sure." He pats the bed next to him and I sit down confused. "The Kiryuu family was killed by a pureblood, the pureblood was after revenge. His parents and brother died, but he survived the attack." "Why would the pureblood go after them in revenge?" "The Kiryuu family was vampire hunters," he whispered. "Oh so he just really hates vampires in general?" "Mostly purebloods." "So he hates Kaname? Will he hate Chaotic too?" I asked with wide eyes and he nods. "But he doesn't even know him! Chaotic doesn't cause trouble! He cracks jokes! He's like a class clown/prankster! If he messes with my besties, he's going to be in a lot of pain," I replied in a sing song voice as I spun around in circles. "You're protective of your friends, huh?" he laughed a bit, but I don't find it funny. "Yes. If someone is going to mess with them, they have to get by me first. And I refuse to go down without a fight." I looked out the window and whispered out, "when you only live for friends, it seems like the only lifeline…" I glanced down so that my hair covers my hair; few tears slipped out of my eyes and on to the floor. I saw that he looked at me, the floor, and back again, so I blinked the tears away and gave a fake smile to him. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I poked his cheek. "I suppose," he walked over to the door and glanced back, "I'll come and get you for class okay?" "Okay" and I fell back on the bed to take a nap.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I woke up to someone smacking me with a pillow, "ow you motherf-" I look up to see that Aidou dude with the pillow. "When I asked you to wake her up, I didn't mean that way," Ichijou sighed from the door way, "You could've knocked-" "I did but she didn't hear, so I did it the fun way~," Aidou smirked, and turn around to leave. That is; until I grabbed his arm, "Hey I'm sorry about yesterday," he turn around and stared at me as I continued, "I know you were trying to be helpful but I don't like people grabbing me from behind. My first reaction is to get as far away from the person and in order to do that I use a violent way. I didn't mean to hurt you." I could tell he was surprise but then he got cocky, "you didn't hurt me-" "yeah that's why you doubled over in pain, hah don't worry I won't tell anybody. Oh wait everybody already saw… whoops my bad!" I was laughing so hard that I didn't notice the ice forming under my feet. "OoOoh ice!" I grin as I ran over to my closet and then back again only to _almost_ slid into the wall, "so much fun! So you can make ice, eh?" I poked his arm, only to notice that I was starting to get hyper. "Why aren't you scared?" he asks in an annoyed voice clearly showing that he's pissed. "Ice is fun to play on! And your eyes are really pretty," I stated hoping his mood would change… which it did. "You think my eyes are pretty?" he questions and took a step closer to me. "That doesn't mean I'm a fan girl! I just compliment your eyes, big deal. Besides, Ichijou's eyes are much prettier than yours!" I sang and skipped to my bathroom to change.

"Damn I look different in all white," and yes that means I have my white skinnies on. What you really think I would wear a skirt alone? Plus I have a reason to wear pants; I use to cut so there are scars on my legs. I could wear knee high socks but it's too risky. Anyway, I did my eye make up again but this time with purple eye shadow, (its mah favorite color) and then I put in my eye contacts. I grabbed my iPod and phone, started down the stairs slowly. When I reached the last staircase, I peeked down to see what they were doing. "So Chaotic-sama is coming here with his wife?" a tanish brown haired girl said, and she was standing very close to Kaname I might add! I started down the stairs and open my big mouth (I swear I'm going to get killed one of these days because of it! Like that one time when Tori beat the crap outta me at lunch time), "Chaotic doesn't really like being called with the suffix -sama," I smiled because no one noticed me coming up behind them, well except Kaname. "Where the hell did you come from?" Aidou shouted at me. "Unfortunately, from my mother" a giggle slipped out as I was taking a seat on the steps with my head down. "smartass-" "is better than being a dumbass!" I interrupted him with another giggle. "Do you have an answer for everythi-" "yeah, pretty much!" I burst out laughing and finally looked up. Everybody was staring. What's up with everybody staring at me?! "Great a loud mouth human," the tanish brown haired girl mumbled to herself. "I'm not loud, I'm just simply misunderstood" I purred out, while trying to hold in giggles at the same time.

"This is Cassie Leach, she's a friend of Chaotic's and she's going to become the Night Class's Perfect." Kaname introduce me to everyone and I gave a small wave. "Yay, you can protect me from Kiryuu-san," a dark haired guy whined and came up to me. **(A/N: he's seen in chapter 7, he's the one with the 3 little knives.) **"Hey leave Zero out of this," I replied in the same tone. "But he's mean," he whined again. "No really? I thought he was a pocket full of sunshine!" I rolled my eyes with sarcasm dripping off my tongue. "You shouldn't mess with me," he said in a dark voice. "But yet I already am," I smirked and he did the same. "Ha you're a sassy girl, I like that," he said but was getting to close for comfort, "but yet you should be scared of me," he then bared his fangs at me, with his eyes glowing red. "Ew, you need a breath mint," I teased as I push his face away and skipped to the door.

"So do I need to go outside and get massacred?" I asked with a smile. "What do you mean?" Ichijou asks. "Fan girls me being here for 4 days **x** being in Night Class massacre! Well actually it's like a small mosh pit made of girls. But when they knock you down, they don't help you back up, so it's pathetic, really." I stuck out my tongue. "What's a mosh pit?" he asks again and my eyebrow twitches. A redish orange haired dude answers for me, "isn't it violent dancing at rock concerts?" "Hehe, yeah that's one way to put it," ^^ "So do I need to go outside or what cause it's really awkward in here," I ask while rocking back and forth on my heels. "Don't you want to know our names?" the redish orange haired dude asks again. "It would be helpful," I smiled sheepishly. "Then why didn't you just ask," Shiki stated more than asked, in a bored tone. "I didn't want to bother anybody," I said in a small voice as I looked out one of those windows. Memories came to mind, when my friends told me that I was bothering them or annoying them; maybe that's how I lost Mallory and Aiden… Then I realized that I spaced out on them, "what? I'm sorry!" I put on a fake smile and then I remembered that I forgot to take my meds, "oh shitz!" I race up the three evil staircases (I HATE STAIRS!). Ran into my door because I forgot that I locked it (it was pretty fun), then I grabbed my pills and took the fun way down the staircases! Sliding! When I jumped off and landed right in front of them, I burst out laughing, "I ran into my door, it hurt so much! Look at my knuckles," my knuckles were red and my middle one was bruising up a little. "Why did you do that?!" Aidou yells at me. "I went up to get my meds." I spoke in a serious tone. "For what?" "It's none of your business." "If you're sick, than you have to go to the imf-" "I'm not sick like that… I have Bipolar Disorder," and with that I left the building not wanting to see their faces, not wanting to hear them calling me a freak.

I open the Moon Dorm's gate door thingy and saw Yuuki, "Yuuki, what's up?" She nearly jumps out of her skin and some of her hair was sticking up, it was adorable! "I didn't mean to scare you." "It's ok! I'm going to show you how to become a Perfect/Guardian!" she cheered which caused me to giggle. "When the fan girls come out we have to-" "hey what are your feelings of me joining the Night Class? I know Zero probably hates me" I snickered. "Well are they nice to you?" "Yep, so far" "then maybe it's the next step of vampires and humans coming together!" "That's very true! Well I'm willing to take the risk! I have nothing left to lose, well except my friends… Here comes the chaos, you ready?" I pointed towards the fan girls. She nods and got on her side when Zero came out of no where and starts glaring at me. I shot a glare right back at him just for fun and went after Yuuki. That's were the whispers began.

"Hey wasn't she in the Day Class?" "Yeah, she was rooming with me!" "Why is she wearing a Night Class uniform?" this goes on until they stop suddenly and gave me a death glare. That made me smirk but then a thought hit me. I pushed Yuuki away from me and she gave me a bewildered look. "If they come after me, I don't want you getting hurt," I whispered in her ear and gave her a sad smile.

The doors open and I think my ears started ringing 'because I couldn't really hear a thing as I awaited my fate. A girl shove me back and I gave her a wicked grin, staring straight into her eyes, and slightly turning my head to the side slowly. She took a big step back and I giggled. Then Aidou just had to come up beside me and ruin my life, "I see you girls met my new _best_ friend, Cassie-chan," he puts an arm around my shoulder as I glared at him, "Say how many rooms are you away from mine again?" "I'm going to kill you!" I snarled but it was blocked out by their screams. As Aidou walked away, a tidal wave came down upon me. I did my best not to fall, because if I did, I would have died right then and there. I shoved some back getting pissed off at the close contact. I did my best not to reach into my pocket and grab my switchblade! I deserve a cookie for that too! Someone stomped on my shoe where it has some of my best friends' names on there… I kicked her back.

The girls started to fade away and I dropped to the ground with my arms on top of my head. "That was-" "Shut up Oliver before I kick your balls!" I mumbled into the grass. "Come on Cassie, class is about to start," Ichijou's voice was getting closer. "But the grass smells good!" I whined. "You're so weird." Oliver snickered. My arm shot out like a bullet and grabs someone's ankle. I pulled them down and when I looked up, I got Zero instead of Oliver. Damnit! "Gahhh I'm sorry Zero-kun! I meant to get that ass over there!" I pointed at a laughing Oliver. I yanked Zero up to his feet and ran away from the scene of the crime! With Ichijou trailing behind, of course!

Right when we sat down together, the teacher walked in. and I put my head on the desk because I was trying to stop laughing. But it didn't help when Ichijou was doing the same! You see, on the way to the class room, I made a statement on how Zero-kun sounds like leprechaun if you say it in a weird accent and the sound that Ichijou made, made me laugh weirdly. Let's just say we didn't stop laughing until we came up to the classroom's door.

"I heard we have a new student, from the Day Class, is that correct?" the teacher dude said and I looked up. "Your name is?" "Cassie Leach." Then there was silence until he barked, "are you mocking me?!" "W-what?" "Are you mocking the vampire race?!" his voice was raising and I was confused as hell. "What? No! Why would I do that?!" "You ARE mocking us!" "Dude, _Leach_ is my last name!" I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet, "see here's my driver's license! If you don't believe me, believe this little plastic thingy!" I talked in my weird voice as all the students were staring at my hand. "Haven't y'all seen a driver's license before?" "Office now!" he snapped turning back to the board. "It's always the male math teachers," I mumbled under my breath as I skipped/hopped down and out the door.

Outside, the breeze was soothing, it whipped my hair around my shoulders and face; it felt like it was raining even though it's clear tonight. I raised my head up and breathe in the air, taking in the scent of the trees and grass. At one moment, I thought I was back in Nebraska, hanging out at my old grade school's playground with Tyler, Cookie, and Alex. Before they went traveling around the states, before they graduated, before they left me…

We used to hang out, but you can't do that over the phone/computer, especially when Alex's boyfriend is a douche bag. You see, the reason why they're traveling is because they have a band it's called "_The Bloody Black Roses_" **(A/N: the band name is randomly made up! If there is a band called that, then I'm sorry). **And they're trying to get signed, the other band members is Sam and Skylar. Skylar was teaching me how to play the drums, but only when they aren't traveling. Oh well, I'll see them at Thanksgiving.

I stepped up to the private head courters that the Chairman has and knocked; Yuuki opened the door. "Hey I need to see the Chairman dude," I smiled down at her. "Follow me!" We went to the kitchen area and Zero was at the table doing nothing, so we joined him. I started snickering remembering the leprechaun comment. "What are you laughing at?" Zero asks annoyed. "You!" I squeaked out and burst out laughing cause in my head I pictured Zero wearing a skirt. I quickly grabbed a napkin and started drawing the image. Then the Chairman dude came in rubbing his temples, "what did you do now?" "I didn't do anything," I said as I kept on drawing, "the teacher thinks I'm mocking him." "What was that?" I raised my head and repeated, "The. Teacher. Thinks. I'm. Mocking. Him." Zero smirked at this, "and why is that?" "Because of my last name, you dipshit," I sneered but then laughed at his face reaction, "he thinks I'm mocking vampires but I'm not! Well I have mocked Chaotic once, but that was with a sock puppet. So can you write a note, then I'll be outta ya hair." I went back to drawing as my tummy rumbled. The Chairman dude handed me the note and asked if I was hungry. "Well I didn't really get a chance to eat, since Zero yelled at us," I return the smirk back to Zero. "He shouldn't have been out in the first place!" "It was just lunch time! It wasn't like he wasn't going to attack anybody, you jackass!" "I can't believe you're standing up for him!" he gets up from his chair as do I. "well he's much nicer than you are!" He ignores that comment and glares at the Chairman dude, "I can't believe you're letting in another pureblood!" I feel bad for Yuuki to see this but I can't really control myself when I get pissed. I grabbed a hold of his collar and shoved him into the wall, letting out all my anger that I have been holding in all week. "You haven't even met him, but yet you judge him! If you got to know him, you wouldn't even know that he's a vampire!" I release him and walked over to the door and back again, trying to calm myself. When I was calm, I walked up to Zero with a sad smile, "I didn't mean to smash you into the wall. My temper just gets outta hand a lot. So here," I grabbed the napkin, "there's a butterfly with black and purple (the same shade of your eyes) on the back and a funny picture on the front." And with that I slipped out the door.

After all the classes were over, we had some study time well more like nap time! I dropped my head on the table and it hurt! "Owwie, why did I do that?" I whimpered and heard Ichijou let out a giggle. "Sure, laugh at me! I see how ya are!" I grinned up at him and saw a book in his hand, "whatcha readin'?" "A manga." "Coolio," I dropped my head again but more softly this time! I reached in my pocket for my iPod but somebody beat me to it. "Hey give it back!" I snapped at Aidou. "I just want to see what you listen to!" he turns, with his back facing me. I stood up and tried to get it back but he held it up in the air. "Bastard" I snarled as I stood on my tip toes. "Someone has a temper. I could easily break this in half," he smirked at me. So I decided this is the time to use my acting skills, "Come on dude, this is the only thing that keeps what's left of my sanity," now here comes the sob story, "all my friends are in the U.S. the least you can do is give one of them back…" I had fake tears forming in my eyes and I fell to my knees. "Don't cry! Here you can have it back, see?" he held Nanoie out in front of me and I grabbed it quickly. A smirk was on my face when I stood back up, "wow Drama Club really paid off." He was in shock, "you were faking?!" "Faking is such a negative word; let's use acting instead, eh?" I giggled evilly at him, "You think I would really cry? I would have punched your gut, but there are too many people around, teehee. My new hobby is bothering you; you should feel special!" I spoke in my childish voice.

"Well than I'm sitting on your desk!" he sat right in front of me. What is he trying to prove with that? "You better move your ass." "No!" he stuck his nose up in the air, like he owns the place. "Well it looks like there's a full moon out tonight," I stated hoping someone would catch on to the joke. "The moon isn't full," I think I heard Shiki's voice. "That's not what I meant." Aidou jumped off the desk with a smirk upon his face, "you like what you see?" "There's not much to see. Anyways, I prefer dudes in tight pants," I purred at him as he pouted. "Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt your ego? I don't go for guys or girls that have blonde hair." Suddenly all eyes were on me and the tanish brown haired girl came into view. "What are you bisexual?" "Why do you care?" the room was dead silent, until the girl, who's sitting next to Shiki spoke up, "Ruka, leave her alone." This Ruka girl was getting pissed, "but it's revolting!" "Why do you hate me?! I haven't done anything to you! Hell I didn't even know your name until a minute ago. I thank you for saying her name" I look towards the girl and she nods. "You're a human girl, who doesn't know her place," Ruka hisses at me, I think she's PMSing. "You're wrong, I'm a 16 year old girl who doesn't take shit from people," I smiled with anger refilling itself inside of me. I quickly slam my head on the table again because I don't wanna get in a fight at the moment; especially when I don't know what she could do to me. The safest way out of this is to pretend I was sleeping.

"Did she just fall asleep?!" Ruka starts to growl as Aidou was snickering at this new piece of information. "Even she thinks you're boring!" I heard something crashing into Aidou and landing next to my hand, "Ruka, I'll kill you!" By this time my body was trembling, I wanted to laugh so hard. "Aww you're not sleeping" he whines and rests his chin on my table so we were at eye level. "Your eyes remind me of Aiden's iPod," I randomly say and start drawing on a piece of paper. "What are you drawi-" "Don't move, you moron," I snapped and drew faster. I stopped unexpectedly and quickly folded it to a paper hat. "I drew you! Here you go!" He opens it and Ruka burst out laughing. It was a picture of a donkey… that has aqua blue eyes. I jumped from my seat and ran over to that dark haired dude, which was far away. "What did you draw?" he whispers in my ear. "A donkey," I let out a squeak/giggle. "This looks exactly like you!" Ruka holds the paper up to get a better look. As they were arguing, Kaname just kept reading his book. So I decided to draw a puppy for Aidou, as an apology. "You cause so much trouble in one night," the dark haired dude chuckles. "Life is no fun, without a little chaos, eh? … oh my god, I've been hanging out with Chaotic too much," I mumbled and got up to leave, but he yanked me back down. "Just a little taste," he whispers, his breath tickling my neck. I whipped out my switchblade and held it to his neck, "Let. Go. Of. Me." "that knife won't kill me-" "yeah, but it'll do some damage," I ripped my arm out of his grasp and calmly headed back over to Ichijou, pretending as if nothing happened.

"So who is everybody?" I asked, chucking the picture at Aidou. "Well you already know Souen Ruka and Aidou Hanabusa, over there with the redish orange hair is Kain Akatsuki. These two up here is Touya Rima and Shiki Senri." Ichijou gave one of those smiles that lighten the whole room. I leaned forward and ask, "Hey are you two models?" I already knew the answer but I wanted to make sure before I tell Luna. "Yeah, why was the Day class talking about us?" "No, my bestie, Luna and I were at the bookstore in Seattle, and she spotted ya guys." "Then why ask?" Shiki replied. "Wanted to make sure," I said in a small voice. Does he hate me? I never had seen a person so emotionless, at least Rima shows a little more than him. I looked back down at my notebook and started writing lyrics, when I turn my iPod to "_Savior_" by Rise Against. I didn't even notice it was time to leave until Ichijou tapped my shoulder and pointed at the door. I slowly got up for my energy was running very low… I need sugar!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Moon Dormitory was silent as we were coming in, the silence frighten me a little. The reason for that is when it's silent for a long period of time I get depressed. I think its cause of my thoughts… they can get pretty negative at times. I race upstairs and locked my door. I had to get out of this uniform, I feel so restricted in it! I quickly changed into a yellow All Time Low band tee and some dark red skinnies. I grabbed my tote bag that was still filled with candy from Halloween and wondered if they would want some. I slid down the rails and awkwardly walk up to them. "Would you guys like some leftover Halloween candy?" I grabbed my bangs because I was nervous. "I want to see! Give them to me!" Aidou grabbed my bag and dumped the candy out all over the table. "You're insane," I mumbled under my breath as I took a seat on the floor. "How old are you again?" Ruka said in a sly voice. "16 going on 17, in two months, why?" I tilted my head to the side. "Don't you think you're too old to go trick-or-treating?" she smirks at me. "Why do you care?" "I don't-" "than why bother asking? You might think it's childish, which it is, but if you haven't noticed I'm a kid at heart. Therefore, before you start getting all high and mighty, you might want to get your facts straight. Chaotic and October went trick-or-treating too!" my mood was brightening up at this point. "Chaotic was a zombie/vampire, I don't want to repeat his story on how he came up with it, cuz it's embarrassing. And October was a psychotic killer on the loose." "What were you?" Rima gave a tiny smile. "I was a punk witch with wings and Luna was my kitty cat," I gave a broad smile, "and my 3 guy friends were idiotic zombies, while Alexander was your typical stereotype nerd!" I reached into my phone and search for the pictures. "You wanna see the pics?" She nods and looks over them with Shiki before handing my phone back to me. "Who did the make up?" "Luna" I crack a smile at them. "I think she'll be a good make up artist." "It looks realistic" Shiki adds on. "Hah, yeah that's what she wants to be. But yet I think the idiotic zombies had way too much fun with it." "What do you mean?" "They started scaring little kids. It was so mean but we got more candy; that is, until the parents started yelling at them and then at us! And we were just watching. I hate grown ups like that, they remind me of my parents…" my mood darkens and I clenched my fists out of frustration, with my nails digging into my palm.

"What's wrong with your parents?" Ichijou asks softly. "Don't want to talk-" This time Shiki cut me off, "you might as well; have nothing else to do." I hugged my knees to my chest and spoke in monotone, "They don't want a bisexual freak as their daughter." It hurts so much to say it out loud, that it almost brought tears to my eyes. But I do not cry in front of people. I started looking at my nails as if it didn't bother me. _Watch me build up my walls_. "Don't you think that's too harsh-" I interrupted Ichijou with a dark chuckle, "they already disown me, how much clearer can you get?" I gave him a smirk and reach for a pixy stix… which Aidou took from me. . What's up with him taking my stuff?! "Why do you always take my things?! Give me back mah pixy stix, you fool!" "I can't believe you're fighting over a piece of candy," Ruka complained. "I know, it's pathetic, right? But it's the blue one… it's filled with sweet, sugary goodness!" I dropped back to the ground feeling defeated, but yet hyper at the same time.

"They also make 3ft pixy sticks! It's delicious!" my mouth started to water at this point, "plus they are also fun to have a sword fight with! I remember once when Tyler, Chaotic and I went to the gas station, and got 3 of them. Tyler wacked Chaotic on the back of his head and demanded Chaotic to turn into a fairy. Then Chaotic did the same, but he demanded Tyler to turn into that baboon from Lion King." I let out one of my wild crazy giggles. "What about you?" Ichijou grins down at me. "I ran for my life, what else was I supposed to do? They gave me such evil looks! I think, I hid out at my old grade school's playground! Now I realize how Chaotic found me so quickly. So not fair… stupid vampy ninja skillz," I giggled at the flashback that was playing in my head.

"Does Chaotic still play video games?" a voice came the staircase. I look over to see Kaname and laugh, "he played video games back then?" He nods with a smile tugging at his lips and then stopped in front of us, "they'll be here in an half an hour" I didn't know if that was a question or a statement but either way I answered. "Yeppers! At the moment, Chaotic is dancing to music and… October is pretending she doesn't know him. Doesn't that sound like a lovely couple?" I laughed at my own joke. "I don't believe you!" Aidou yells at me, while shoving another candy in his mouth. THAT PIG! "I never said you did," I snickered, "by the way, if you keep on eating candy, you'll get sick. So if you barf all over mah candy, I'll kick your ass and you **will** buy me more." "Vampires don't get sick, but if I do, you could volunteer some blood," he gave me a sly smirk. But before I could tell him off, the dark haired dude grabbed me and holds me up in the air.

"I think, I should get her blood since I saw her first," he gave me a toothy grin, with his fangs enlarged. "How about NOBODY gets my blood! Now put me down, before I lose my temper!" I snarled at him, digging my nails into his shoulders. Then he started tightening his grip, slowly squeezing the life outta me. Thank Charlie the Unicorn, that I was born with long legs; I kicked him below… you know, his guy parts. He threw me to the ground and bent over in pain. "I told you to put me down," I let a sadistic giggle as pain shoot up my arms. "Aren't you in pain? He threw you two yards!" Aidou held out a hand to me. I got up on my own and replied in a smartass tone, putting up my guards at the same time, "Why do you care?" I sat on the stairs that was behind Ichijou, Rima, and Shiki.

Before he could answer, the dark haired dude charged at me but stopped when I whipped out my blade, let again, at him. "I'm totally not afraid to use this. I used it before and I'll surely use it again," my voiced harden as the pain increased. "Enough of this. Leave her alone," Kaname's voice echoed through out the room. The dark haired dude bows at Kaname and left the main area. "Why do you have a knife with you?" Aidou asks with wide eyes. "Seattle's a big city. How can you not walk around without protection?" I looked out of the corner of my eye and smirked.

Silence took over for a few minutes, until Ruka broke it. "Kaname-sama, why is she really here?" she asked like I wasn't even in the room... I'm really starting to hate her. "Since Chaotic and October is going to attend here, might as well put them in the same class and because somebody talks back to the teacher too much," I could hear a smirk in his voice. "Hey, if you were there, I bet you would've laughed! I even got Oliver to join me!" I gave a toothy grin. "Isn't he the Sun Dorm President?" "Yeah and he's from England! I love England." "You've been there? Why?" Ichijou asks as I rejoin the group. "I was sent there this summer. I stayed with my bestie and his family. I also have new friends there, like Ciel Phantomhive. **(A/N: yeah this is where I was confused as to make it a crossover or normal; cause it'll crossover a few books/manga(s) ^^;;)**. He's an adorable 12 year old!" I gave a cheeky smile. Ruka looked amused at this, "you hang out with a 12 year old?" "There you go again, judging people that you don't even know. Ciel isn't the typical 12 year old. He's more serious and business like; he acts like an adult. So it was me and Sammy boi's job to bring that childish side back to him," I gave a sad smile, "but it didn't really worked out that well. We got him to smile and laugh a few times but... never mind. If I continue, I'll get into personal stuff and I refuse to betray him!" I grabbed a few candies and looked at my phone. Its 4:25 am, they were going to be here in 5 minutes. "Dudes, they're going to be here in 5 minutes!" I raced to the door. And I swear I started to look like my dog, when she wants to go outside, "can we go now?" Ichijou closes his book as he and Kaname got up and walked over to me.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The air was chilly as we waited by the entrance. I started jumping around in circles to warm myself up. "Are you that excited?" Ichijou laughed at my jumping form. "Hey! I haven't seen them in 3 months and I'm cold!" I stopped and started shivering. "This is why you shouldn't change out of your uniform so quickly!" "I hate uniforms, they make me feel restricted! And I'm the type of person that likes freedom!" "Well still, you could have brought a jacket," he unbuttons his coat and hand it over to me, "here have mine." I feel my face flush as I hold up my hands, "No, no, then you'll freeze! I can suffer, really, I'm fine! See?" I pointed at my smiling face and I did my happy dance. As I was dancing, a car pulled up and Chaotic and October got out; October was holding a little travel container for small pets… Crimson is here! Chaotic grabbed a glass aquarium and put the container in there, probably for easy carrying. The taxi driver hand them their bags and left. And Chaotic decided to use his "magic" aka his telekinesis for carrying the bags. _Lazy ass_. October jumped gracefully on to the rail, which was flat, and skipped towards us; while keeping balance with her and the aquarium. These are my best friends; _the creatures of the night._

"Cassie you look different! Come here and give me a hug!" October sets Crimson's aquarium down and engulfs me in a hug. "October, I swear if you st-" she interrupted me by spinning around in circles. She does this with the twins too. She'll spin you in a circle and then stop suddenly. And when your stomach comes back, you feel like you're gonna barf! She let me go, and I kept on spinning like a top, until I fell to the cold hard ground. "Why did you do that? I told you before that only Aiden likes the spinning and Hayden and I loathe the spinning part!" She just sticks out her tongue and helps me up. I look over to Chaotic as he greets Kaname, "Long time no see, Kaname, Takuma." "Yes, indeed. I see the American life has changed you," Kaname smiled. "Hey when you go to a place where nobody knows you, life is nice," he grins and introduces October to them.

But out of the corner of my eye I saw someone step out of the bushes. It was a Day Class girl, one of my ex-roommate's best friends. "Hey Day Class students are not supposed to be out. You should be sleeping, you crazy fan girl!" I called her out, but yet I was amazed that she was out at this time. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk. But then I heard voices," she looks up to Kaname with a smile, "are we getting new students, Kaname-sempi?" That was the most stupidest question I ever heard! Can she not see the bags on the ground?! "No, these guys are here just for decoration!" I rolled my eyes, I couldn't help it okay! I heard October laughing silently to herself. "Is your name Kaname-sempi?" "No, but I think you need to get your eyes checked!" "CASSANDRA!" Chaotic snapped at me, using my real name. . "WHAT?!" I whispered/hissed back, allowing my temper taking over. "Be nice to people!" "But the answer is right in front of her! Come on, how can you NOT see the effin moon reflecting off of the aquarium?!" I pointed at the aquarium, the moon, and back again, "It's not rocket science! People are so stupid these days…" October bursts out laughing nearly scaring the fan girl half to death; which was funny. "If you go back to your dorm now, I won't tell the Headmaster," I put my hands on my hips and got into my queen bitchy mode… she was the one who stomped on my shoe. "You're not the boss of me!" she screeches with her annoying voice. "Oh really?" I gave her my mischievous smile and hunched my shoulders a bit, "…RAWRRR!" I charged after her and she ran away like a bat outta hell!

"That wasn't necessary…" Chaotic put his hand on his face as he sighs. "But it was funny!" October added on with a smile. "I'm glad I could be at your service. That'll be 10 bucks please!" I snapped my fingers at Chaotic with a smirk. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a bear hug! "Gahhh let go of me, you cookie killer!" I growled playfully as my body squirmed like a worm caught in a Robin's beak. You see he ate my cookie few months ago and with an event like that; I'll never let it go. "That was 4 months ago!" he throws his arms in the air and gave me bewildered look. "So? You still ate mah cookie, you jerk face!" I giggled at his face expression.

"Let's go back to the dorm now. Before somebody freezes." Ichijou gave us another one of those smiles. When we heading back, Chaotic was nagging me about not wearing a coat. "You'll get sick-" "I don't care" "how can you not care?!" "Who are you, my mother?!" this shut him up until we got inside. Everybody was there. And when I mean everybody, I mean everybody! And they were all dressed up.

"Oi you guys didn't have to dress all fancy," Chaotic gave smile, but it was forced. I never saw him this nervous or uncomfortable before. "But one of the Heiwa family has return, we just wanted to show our respect, Chaotic-sama-" "please don't call me that, Ruka," Chaotic pleaded. I shook my head at this; I told her but she didn't take the warning and ended up making a fool of herself. The atmosphere around us turn deadly, I could feel Chaotic becoming very angry. "What has my parents been telling you guys, that I'm dead?" Most of them nodded. I have seen Chaotic become angry two times but it was nothing compared to this. I even took a step back! I began searching through my pockets, trying to find anything that could calm him down. I found stickers! So I skipped back over to him. "Chaotic, you want a SpongeBob sticker?! He's beautiful in this one!" I asked in my weird happy voice. The atmosphere brightens, when he smiled down at me. "Of course I want stickers!" he grabbed the whole packet and held it to his chest (and people say I'm over dramatic!), "no I said one! You banana head!" I laughed as I reached for the packet. But he made it float in the air just out of my reach. "That's not even fair! You jerk face!" I kept on jumping for it but every time I got close, he raised it an inch. Bastard. So in return, I punched his shoulder; there were a few gasps behind me as well. "Why so grumpy today, Cassie? Don't you think it's time for bed?" he handed back the packet and messed up my hair. Grrrr. "'cause I wanted to poke October, duh!" I gave her an evil giggle and she got out of my poking zone.

I saw someone step out of the crowd, it was that dark haired dude, and it looked like he was amused at this sight. "So October-san is a Level C?" "Hai. What about it?" Chaotic stood in front of October and me. "So she was once a human? Does that mean she's your servant?" he gave a sly smirk at us. This was going to get ugly. October stepped out from behind Chaotic and got pissy, "What?! Why don't you-" "Control yourself! He's just trying to get a reaction out of you!" I stood in between them with my arms spread. Her hands were clenched and the electricity started to spark at her finger tips... This caused everybody to stare at her. "This is what I wanted to talk to you about, Kaname," Chaotic patted October on the shoulder and she immediately calmed down. "…and you say I have anger issues!" I poke October ribs which caused her to laugh.

"Why do you smell like potatoes?" I sniffed her. "Did you just sniff me?" "Yeppers! Goodnight or morning!" with that I ran all the way upstairs, only to pass out on my bed.

"Come on Cassie you have to wake up. Don't you want to go to the office with us?" a voice asked while poking my head. "Go away Luna, or I'm not taking you to any parties tonight!" I mumbled into my pillow. "Cassie this is Chaotic and what kind of parties are you talking about?!" now this voice sounded like Chaotic fer sure. "Grrr, why are you in my room!" I growled up at him. "To wake you up, silly!" he opens the curtains and I let out a low deadly hiss. "Oh come on! I thought you like the sun!" he pulled me into a sitting position. "I do but I always sleep in on Saturdays, asshole." I mumbled the last part at him. I looked around my room and my eyes landed on my mirror. I looked like a monster. "Get out of my room! I have to take a shower, you moron!" I shoved him out of my room and ran to the bathroom.

"Its payback time," I snickered evilly as I walked over to my door. You see I was all dressed and ready but my hair is still soaking wet and dripping! So I'm going to attack Chaotic with my hair. I walked out of my room and he was standing outside of his door. Sucker. I ran up to him and shook my head like a doggie would shake his body. I smile up at him and his face was priceless! But then he pointed to the other side of the hallway, and standing there was Shiki Senri, with water droplets on his face. Oh shit…


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I am so sorry!" I whimpered and ran back into my room to grab my favorite black towel. I ran back and began to gently dry his face off, "if I had known you were there, I would have never came out into the hallway! …not that you aren't-" "Oi, you speak too much, Perfect-san," he mumbled under the towel. "Gomenasai," I took the towel away and threw it over my head as I shrunk into a little ball next to Chaotic. "What the hell? Your character just changed like that," Chaotic snapped his fingers, "did you take your fucking meds?" "Do you have to be so fucking obnoxious?!" I snapped up at him. Why must he ask that question in front of Shiki, of all people!? "I'll take that as a no," he walks into my room and tosses me the pill bottle. "Oh yes, I can take pills without water. What are you trying to say? That I have too much spit in my mouth?" I glared at him from under the towel as I played with the bottle. Yes I know that was a stupid comeback but it's embarrassing! "If I were you Chaotic, I would take caution on the ground you're stomping on. Cause pretty soon this solid ground will turn to quicksand; slowly devouring you, until you take your last breath," I spoke in a threatening voice. His eyes got wide as if he was surprised that I said such a thing, silly me… I threw my head back let out a malicious crackle, "your face was _priceless_! Whoever says I'm not scary obliviously don't know the real me!" I gave him a wicked grin. "Okay wait a minute, your mood went from being worried, depressed, pissed, and now evilly hyper… you need to take your meds." Chaotic sighs. "Who are you to tell me what to do?! And get outta mah room! I gotta do mah hair, you buttwipe!" I giggled at the last part.

This is a new record for me! Just in 20 minutes, I dried/straightened my hair, put eyeliner and my glasses on, and then last but not least, I put my black and green bow in mah hair. I walked outta my room and Chaotic burst out laughing. "What?" "You have your bow… I haven't seen that for so long!" he leans on the wall for support. I raised my eyebrow at Shiki and he just merely shrugs his shoulders. I shook my head in embarrassment but then I wondered where Ichijou was. "Where's Ichijou?" "He's sleeping." "Let's go poke him then!" I grab Shiki's elbow and pulled him over to the bed. "Poke him," I smiled up at him. "Why?" "Because it's fun! Don't you know how to have fun?" He remains silent so I sighed and took a step closer to Ichijou's sleeping body. He looked so peaceful that I couldn't help but want to destroy that moment. I poke his cheek… he did nothing. I lightly brush my fingertips over his bare arm and he shot straight up, scratching his arm furiously. "Chaotic did it," I put on a straight emotionless face. "What?! How could I, when I was in the hallway?" Chaotic walked into the room. "He has an extend-o-arm. It's true. That's what happens when you're a lazy ass. Plus he's smiling." "Don't believe her! She knows how to lie, steal, and keep a straight face." "Don't believe him, he's a cookie killer-" "are you serious?! Of all the things you could have brought up, you choose that." "Muhahaha! You jealous, no? That I have an evil mind that can bring up stuff from the past? Next step, taking over the world," I giggled and lay back on Ichijou's bed. "Are you on something?" Chaotic laughs at me. "Yeah, the bed," at this he walks out of the room, "you asked!" I called out to him.

"So you were the one who did something to my arm?" Ichijou asks in a confused manner. "All I did was this" I repeated the trick. "That's weird," he rubs his arm. "Not necessary. You see on your arm you have hairs and when I brush over them they make a tickling sensation; thus making your arm feel itchy… I'm such a nerd. I used to do this to my friends and grandpa at my hometown…" I stared off into space. I do miss my grandpa but he tends to be very narrow minded, so yeah. "Is your grandpa nice?" he asked with curiosity burning into his emerald green eyes. "…he is… most of the time… not so much when you are bi or gay..." I kept on pausing in between the words because I was trying to find the right words to say.

I sat near the window letting the warmth of the sun wash over me. "My hair used to shine redish brown in the sunlight, but it's covered up by hair dye. Black doesn't let light to pass through; just like life. It's funny how time changed." I was looking up at the clear blue sky, in a dazed, until I remembered I wasn't alone. I look back over them and they were staring at me, probably because I was acting _out of character_. "I'm sorry that side of was supposed to stay in. My excuse is that I haven't taken my meds yet because I'm sick of them." I growled at the thought of the chalky taste. "Aww is Cassie going on a strike again?" I look over to the doorway to find October smirking. "What's that supposed to mean?!" I glared at her. "Caleb told me that you go on strike with your medication," she purrs and strolls towards me. I was pissed! Caleb wasn't supposed to tell ANYBODY that! I began to feel betrayed, so I tried to leave the room before tears start to form, but October got in my way. "Are you really that much of a mental person?" she grabbed my shoulders. I bowed my head in shame as my stupid soft sensitive side was taking over. "Let me go," I whispered; my bangs are fully covering my face as I tried to blink away the tears. "What was that?" she replied in a teasing tone. She thought I was playing around, that I was going to burst out laughing at any moment. But I was far from that.

Tears were running down my face as I started to struggle with her. I need to go outside; no one is allowed to see me cry. "Dude what's wrong?!" she asks as if she cared. She lifts my chin and saw my tears running down my cheeks… thank god my eyeliner is waterproof. Shiki and Ichijou looked like they were in shock. "Bitch." I hissed at her and ran out of the room, without looking back. I stopped outside in the main area by the fountain and flicked the water a few times until I heard someone approaching.

******October's P.O.V. **** (A/N: just bare with me, please.)**

I ran after her but she was already gone. I ran back to my dorm and glomped Chaotic. "I think I made Cassie cry," I whispered into his neck. He pulled me away and gave me a bewildered look, "What did you do? She hates crying, especially in front of people." I explained what happened and he sighs at the information. "Well let's go find her!" he grabs my hand and we walk out the door together, only to find Kaname-sama, Ichijou, and Shiki waiting for us. Ichijou gives me a look and Kaname-sama and Shiki ignores me. As we were going down the path to go the office, there was awkward silence; it wasn't the good kind either. Well if any awkward silence moment is good, that is. When the gates were opened, I saw Cassie laughing at this one dude that was a bit wet. What did she do now?

******End of October's P.O.V. **** (A/N: thank you)**

"Cassie? Why are you out here?" it was Oliver. "Just chilling. How bout you?" I lied easily. "Same. So how's the royal Night Class? Did you find your true love?" I could hear a smirk in his voice. "What the fuck?! I am not a fan girl! Anyways, my two friends from my hometown-" "you mean the two new people that I heard from your ex-roommate's friend?" "I don't know what you heard from her, but-" "She said you turn into a monster," he snickered at me. I raised my head to give him a glare, "would you let, me-" "and that you-" "Urusai! {_Shut up_}" I splashed some water at him. His face reaction was priceless, his mouth was open and giving me look that said '_really, just really_'. I burst out laughing so hard, that I had to clutch my sides. He tried to splash me back but failed miserably. "Wow that was pathetic, my cousin's two year old can do better than that!" He looked pissed off at this point, "You know what-" "the sky is blue, the grass is green and hi guys!" I waved at Kaname, Ichijou, Chaotic, October, and a very bored/tired looking Shiki, with a huge grin. Chaotic walked over with a smile, but it also looked like he was studying me at the same time.

"Cassie, is this Oliver, the one that knows Adam?" "Yeppers!" "Ahh I see you have been talking about me~" "Don't flatter yourself, there's not much to talk about," I poke his ear as he pouted, "you are such a baby, and how are you older than me again?" I let out a handful of giggles. "I am not!" he snapped with a heavy British accent. Which I mimicked back easily, because Sammy boi and I used to do that to Adam. "Oh my god, would you stop?" he glares at me; this amuses me. I started to circle around him, like a predator would do with its prey, "does it _bother_ you?" I gave him a sly smirk. By now I forgot about the others. He spun around to face me. Wise choice. But just as I was going to get my payback for the orange-juice-on-lap prank, Chaotic grabbed my shoulder, pulling me out of the trance I was in. "well no more animal planet for you!" I look up at him in a daze, "what are you talking about?! You shall never take away my animal planet! If you do, I shall kick your nuts and that's not a threat, it's a promise!" I look back over to Oliver with a smile, "and damn you for making me hyper!" October burst out laughing at my new mood. When I get hyper like this, there's no stopping me! "Come on, Lassie. We have to go." Chaotic grabbed my shoulder. "You did not just say that!" I could hear Oliver snickering behind me from the old nickname I have. "Bye Ollie!" he hates being called that. "Bye _Lassie_!" he was cracking up as we walked away. I tried to go escape Chaotic's grasp to go back and kick him but it only tighten, "Easy girlie." "Oh c'mon, a little kick to his balls won't do _much_ damage," I gave them a sadistic laugh. "You're disgusting." "Your face is disgusting! OoOohh you just got burnt like my mama's cookin!" I laughed at loud. "Don't even go there-" "How can I go there, when I'm over here?" "Okay never mind, do whatever you want," he pushes me away. I look back and stopped him in his tracks. "Is something wrong? I didn't mean to offend you in anyway, maybe it's best if I leave for a bit." I gave him a hug and ran away before he could hug back or wonder if I'm on crack.

I climbed up in a random tree, when I was far enough away from the buildings, and hugged my knees to my chest. '_I hurt him in some way_,' I thought to myself, "I'm such a bad friend." I flipped out my knife and stared at the blade. I know I promised myself not to do this anymore but… but everybody breaks promises, right? I let a tear slip as I pull up my pants leg and rolled down my sock. I watch the beautiful crimson shade run down the side as the knife dragged across my skin. Then a thought hit me on the forehead. There are a lot of vampires here that can sense blood in a flash. "Shit!" I hissed at myself. I took a tissue out of my pocket along with a band aid, and clean myself and the blade up. Before running back to the office acting like everything is normal.

When I got to the office, I just sat in the chair next to Shiki, listening to my iPod. I was mouthing some of the words to the song called Breath by Breaking Benjamin (**A/N: check it out :D**), when October poked my shoulder. "Ow that hurt," I stuck my tongue out at her and took my right earphone out. "What kind of weapon do you prefer?" the Chairman dude asked me in his serious tone. "For what?" "You're a Perfect, you need an anti-vampire weapon, you dumbass," Chaotic snapped at me. That hurt. "What crawled up your ass and died?" I retorted with a smirk. But before we got the chance to argue the Chairman dude butted in, "so I have this gun-" I studied at the gun in his hand backed away from it, "I don't touch guns, I only like water guns," I cracked a smile hoping to brighten up the mood in the room, "and besides I like knives better." I whipped out my blade and started to play the sun-reflecting-off-knife-making-a-spot-on-the-ceiling-game. Also hoping that I had the sent of blood off really well. By the faces I could tell I did. "I love doing this in the classroom; it makes the teacher go insane," I snickered at the memory. "Where did you get that?!" Chaotic reached for my knife but I had it back in my pocket before he could grab it. "I don't see how that's any of your business," I sassed at him. "I'll tell Tyler-" "He already knows!" I sang to him with a smile. "Why do you have it then?" "To protect myself, silly!" I gave him a cheerful smile and poke his cheek. Everybody gave me a look, like '_what the fuck is wrong with you?_' and there was awkward silence until the Chairman dude broke it yet again.

"May I have you knife?" "Why?!" I spoke in a panic, taking a step back. "So I can get one just like that," he held out his hand. I took out my switchblade and stared at it, "will you give her back?" "Yes, later on, I will," I looked up to see him smile. I slowly handed him Rainbow; that's what I call her. "You named it, didn't you" Chaotic stated more than asked. "Why of course! I always name nonliving objects, but don't tell her that, she'll get jealous!" I whispered the last part with a crazy ass smile. "You're so weird!" "I love you too!" ^^

Just then the door opened to reveal Yuuki and Zero. October gasped beside me and ran over to Zero to pull him into a hug. Now you can imagine everybody's face; we all looked like fishies out of water! Hell even Shiki was shocked! But in one swift movement, a gun was pointed at her head. I quickly got in between them and slammed him into the wall, "you point that gun at her again, I'll kick your balls so hard, that they'll fly all the way to California, only to smack Hayden upside the head!" As soon as I said that, October smacked my head from behind, "Owwie you meanie head!" She ignored the comment and turns her attention back to Zero, "Don't you remember me? It's October, remember when we used to play hide and go seek with your brother, Ichiru…?" Zero's eyes widen and he turns to glare at Chaotic, "You turn her… INTO A VAMPIRE!" he charged at Chaotic but I got in his way. "I chose my fate, leave him out of this, please," she pleads but all you could see is pure hatred in his eyes. Out of the corner of my eye Yuuki was pointing at the door. "Yuuki, Zero, and I are going outside," I look over my shoulder at the Chairman dude as he nods his head. I slightly push Zero back, but all I got was a glare, which I returned the favor. "Let's go," I pushed him back with a little more force. "Don't touch me-" "like I want to!" I could tell he was going to be difficult, so I grabbed his wallet. "Oh look at this! It's Zero's wallet, I wonder what I could do with it?" I skipped over towards the door and linked arms with Yuuki, "Yuuki-chan, wanna go on a shopping spree with me?" I inquired in a serious, awed voice. "Of course! Let's go!" she pulled me out of the office.

We ran all the way outside with Zero on our tails. Gahhh! I spilt up with Yuuki and climbed up a random tree because he wants to kill me the most. I started doing the chicken dance up in the tree, causing Yuuki to start laughing. I love to make people laugh! Zero just glared up at me, "give it back!" "But I'm just looking! Nothing wrong with that; unless you got something to hide." I smirked down at him as I saw everybody that was in the office, outside waiting for me to get down. I got to make this quick. Chaotic came over by me and Zero and began to nag, "Cassie, just give him back his wallet and safely come down." "Ok!" I spoke in my childish voice and got ready to jump. This is my plan. The tree is like… 20ft the ground and if I jump, would probably hurt myself; but Chaotic would never let me get hurt. Now Zero hates all vampires, right? So he'll probably think they are all the same! This is where I come in, when I jump Chaotic will most likely save me, thus making Zero rethink his judgment about vampires… maybe. It's a brilliant plan, even though I'm sacrificing myself.

I did a back flip off the tree branch and closed my eyes, waiting for impact, which never came. Just as I predictable. I open my eyes to see I'm floating a foot off the ground. "Are you insane?! You could of killed yourself, you little moron!" he gently sat me down on the grass. Now I have to play my part or he'll get suspicious. So I came up with the most stupid explanation, which fits me perfectly. "I wanted to act like a kitty cat!" I giggled like a little kid. "Well you can't act like a kitty cat! What you did..." I toned him out at this point and walked over to Zero to hand him back his wallet. But as I did, I whispered in his ear, "See you later, Zero Kiryuu the vampire hunter…" I innocently skipped back to the group. I looked over at Yuuki and she was blushing, while walking away from Kaname. Someone likes somebody. "Tomorrow, my friend Yori and I will be going into town; would you like to come with us, Cassie?" My eyes grew wide and I jumped for joy, "Yes!" I gave a fake cough and tried to act cool, "I mean, sure. What time?" She gives me the time (11am) and lets a few giggles out. I don't need a lot of sleep anyways.

The time we got back, everybody went to bed… or so I thought. I was bored in my room so I went downstairs to the main lobby (it looks like a lobby so shut it!) and spot someone reading on the couch. Now it's 5 in the afternoon and a vampire is up… Am I the only one that finds this funny? Suddenly the dude looks up towards me; it was Ichijou! I slid down the railing and jumped over the couch to sit with him, "Are you sure you're a vampy?" I question him with a teasing smile. "Why do you ask?" he smiles while turning back to his manga. "Well everybody is sleeping and you seem very humanlike! Not that, it is a bad thing! It means I'm not the only weird one here… but you're not weird! You're awesome cuz I am going to shut up now!" I covered my face with my hands but then looked over at what he was reading. It was in Japanese… I can't read that. v-v

He gives me a toothy grin, clearly showing off his fangs, "is this the closes you have ever been to a vampire, besides from Chaotic and October?" "Well there was that dark haired dude-" "You mean Hideki?" "I don't know his name." "Did he do something to you?" his eyes were full of concern. "No, he just got a little too close for comfort. No big deal!" I gave a fake cheerful smile. He nods but I could tell he didn't believe me. He pulled out a manga beside him, it was Chibi Vampire! (**A/N: I want to read that so bad!**) "I thought you forgot!" I squealed in delight as he handed me the book. He shook his head and continues reading. I lie down on the ground and put my feet on the couch, like I did in the office and began to read.

A few hours later somebody came downstairs and started snickering at us. It was Aidou. "What are you guys doing?" I was in the same position but Ichijou was lying on my legs. My legs were asleep and I think he knew that. "Ichijou's reading and torturing me at the same time, cuz he's a sadist like that!" I giggled at Ichijou. Aidou studied us, as I began to move my legs without any luck, and smirked, "are you giving him a butt massage?" I pulled my legs out so fast that I flipped him over, and ran behind Aidou; slightly leaning on him because of my legs. You could hear Ichijou's muffled laughter from the arm of the couch.

"I feel awkward, gahhh!" I mumbled into Aidou's shoulder. Aidou starts laughing at this, "you were the one-" "Shut up!" I interrupted him loudly. Ichijou started to roll over but he fell off the couch with a thud. I laughed quietly to myself but Aidou was laughing so loud that it sounded like he wanted to take over the world! I looked over to the stairs and saw Kaname walking over to us. I jumped to the other couch and watch the scene.

"Kaname!" Ichijou cried from the floor with a tear rolling down his right cheek, "Aidou is laughing at me!" I can't believe he's playing this card. Aidou starts to say something but Kaname just gives him a glare and they head back upstairs. I give Ichijou an amused look, "you're a little devil," I took a seat next to him again, "and my new best friend." "Just because of what happened?" I shook my head at this, "No. When I first met/almost ran into you, I could tell we were going to be friends cuz you were nice and all. I also get this feeling from you that I can trust you… please don't prove me wrong." I whispered the last part and studied the coffee table in front of us.

"About what happen earlier-" he started. "Don't want to talk about it." "But you cri-" "please don't say that word. I don't care that October called me a mental person, it's just that what she said about Caleb; he wasn't suppose to tell anyone that. it's personal," I paused to look at the ceiling, "And I don't want people talking about my personal business in front of people that I don't know… especially in front of guys.. This is probably why I like girls more than guys!" I laughed at my last comment. "Oh really?" he chuckles with me. "Yesh, cause girls can be more understanding than guys, unless they're like October, who's coming down the stairs," I looked up and it was her! I wonder how I got that right. "How'd you know it was me?" she raised a perfect eyebrow. "It's probably because I can smell you a mile away…" we stared each other down for a minute than I took off running like hell! And she chased after me with her hands sparking! I wish Charlie the Unicorn was here!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After running away from October, I had to watch my back the rest of the night. Waiting for her to jump out of no where and kill me… just the thought made me shudder. But around 11pm I went to bed waiting for morning to come.

I woke up to No. 5 by Hollywood Undead; and when I reach for it to shut it off, I fell out of the bed. Did you know the floor is hard? It hurt so much that I started laughing at my stupidity. I probably looked like a caterpillar in a cocoon… on crack. At that thought, my laughter grew louder, until somebody walked into the room. It was that dark haired dude, Hideki, haha his name kinda sounds hi ducky!

"Well look at you, trapped among your sheets with nothing to do except to give me your blood," he quietly shuts and locks my door. Oh shit. I'm sorry but they way he put it at that I can't help but turn a little perverted in my mind. I began to struggle, trying to free myself before he gets any closer. But he picked me up and laid me down on my bed, looming over me with his fangs enlarged, "Why don't you call for help, my little princess?" I swear he's perverted! CREEPER! "Because I'm not a motherfucking helpless little girl. I'm a bitch, who can stand up for herself!" I spit in his eyes and hopped over to the door, I soon had a feeling of somebody grabbing my arm in a painful manner. I was thrown back on the bed, my head hitting the headboard. A sharp pain went through the center of my head. I stayed silent the whole time, wishing I had my knife with me and if I made a sound he would take pleasure in it. His eyes were glowing crimson red, his breath flowing over my neck like silk. He leans over my left ear and whispers, "I'm going to make you fear vampires." I broke into a wide grin, "bring it on, bitch." I'm the type of person that will look evil in the eyes and crack a joke… may I rest in peace. He growls at my reaction and was about to bite down hard when somebody yanked open the door. It was Shiki.

"Drinking blood is prohibited, I suggest you leave," he spoke in his usual voice, but you can hint some anger in it. Why would he care? This asshole glares over at Shiki, baring his fangs like a wild animal protecting his food. I am not food! I'm a person with feelings and I'm going to kick his ass! While he was distracted, I pulled my arms out and pushed him off me. I jumped out of the covers and grabbed my Jones soda bottle (tht still had some green apple left). Let's just say he has an owie now, but it wasn't enough to break the bottle… thank Gir for that; I don't feel like picking up glass.

"Why didn't you just yell for help?" Shiki asks as Chaotic floats the asshole away, to Kaname's room. "And give him what he wanted? Yeah, right." I scoffed, and was looking through my drawer for a thank you gift. He sighs and walks out of the room. "Wait! Come back here!" I shouted towards the door. He backs up and I was so tempted to make that beeping sound. You know what's funny? I almost got bitten by a vampire and I'm cracking jokes in my mind… there has to be something wrong with me. I walk over to him with a cookie. The cookie had frosting on it; decorated to look like fall leaves on a pond. It was awesome. "This is for you, ya know as an um… a t-thank you." I stuttered out, while I mentally facepalmed myself. He nods and walks back out the door, while munching on the cookie. At that moment I realized I have an hour and a half left. Shittt.

Right when I was going to leave the Moon Dormitory, I heard Chaotic's laughter behind me, "Are you going to wear that?" I had on black skinnies, an Adventure Time tee but it was covered up by my black & white jacket, and I had black & dark purple tutu on. I found nothing wrong with the outfit I'm wearing. "What do you mean?" I asked tilting my head to the side. "What's up with the tutu?" Aidou bursts out laughing at the top of the stairs. He was in his pjs; in fact everybody was in their pjs! "If you don't shut the fuck up, you'll be wearing this tutu!" I snapped and poked Chaotic in the ribs, hard. "What was that for?!" "For laughing at me! I find nothing wrong with what I'm wearing!" "That's because you're a dor-" "She looks like a freak!" Aidou was now leaning on the railing, laughing his ass off. "That's it!" I pointed my finger at him, "he's going to turn into a girl!" I charged after him, ready to rip off his balls. But Chaotic grabbed my shoulders, "I was kidding, you look beaut- I mean prettyful-" ^^ "Aww Chaotic-y you look prettyful too!" I spoke in my childish voice, "I love your pjs! Gir is amazing!" He had on black pjs that has random pics of Gir, Zim, or a piggy on the shirt/pants. He laughs at my tone of voice and pushes me towards the door, "you must go now Cassie-chan! But be careful, for you know what lies behind the human world!" My eye twitches at him and then smiled brightly, "okay you've been watching way too many movies!" I skipped out the door and down the pathway. Until I got to the Gatekeeper person, "uhh hey, may I get through?" I asked in an awkward manner. "Go on, Night Class Perfect." I didn't know if that was question or what, so I nodded and ran all the way to the main gate.

"Cassie-sempi, you're already here!" Yuuki cheered and her friend took a step out from behind her. She had pretty eyes and her hair look so pokeable! (I'm weird). I have seen her before at lunch time when one of Oliver's buddies sent a carrot over her head. It didn't hit her, cuz if it did I would of punch him. "I'm Wakaba Sayori, but you can call me Yori," she held out her hand with a smile. I grinned back and shook her hand, "Cassie Leach, at your service! And your name reminds me of my friend's name, Tori! It rhymes yay!" We all laughed at that but it turn into a whine when we saw Zero walking up to us. "The Headmaster made Zero come with us!" Yuuki whines and put her hands on her hips as Zero was taking his time. "This is going to be fun," Yori mumbles beside me. I turn to her with an evil grin, "actually it will be fun," I could feel Zero's glare at the back of my head, "for my toy has finally arrived!" Zero's glare intensives, "I am not your toy!" "Sure you are! When I push one of your buttons, your reaction amuses me!" At this, he just walks out the gate mumbling and we follow behind him quietly. I soon grew tired of the steps so I climbed up onto the rail. "Hehe I'm a banana!" I giggled out randomly, breaking the silence. "Zero! What time is it?!" I whispered loudly. "11:10-" "wrong! It's Adventure Time! Let's go!" I ran down the rest of the way, only to sit like a statue, while waiting for them.

The little stores here are awesome! They remind me of the dime stores in Wahoo! But when Yuuki and Yori wanted to go into a dress shop, I refused right at the door. "There's no way in hell," I leaned up against the window, not looking at the dresses but at my shoes. "If you do, we'll buy you ice cream!" Yuuki smiles with her hand on the door. "Only ice cream?" I gave her a sly smile. "There's Ramen-" "I LOVE RAMEN! LET'S GO IN!" I open the door and hold it open for everybody. But when Zero walked through, I suggested we find him a dress... that got me a glare, hah.

After a few minutes, I was bored out of my mind and laying down on the ground in the back of the store. So when the sales lady went back and saw me, it scared the living shit out of her cause she thought I was dead! It was funny until she started yelling at me. But yet I could care less. So I decided to bug Zero who was standing by the front door. I sat down by his legs and poked his shoe, "Oy Zero-kun," I looked up, "aren't you going to look for dress?" He growls and made an attempt to leave, but that was before I clutch onto his pants leg. "I was just kidding, Zero! Geez! And if I really wanted you to wear a dress, I would have stole your wallet ... oh what's this?" I pull out his wallet and jumped away from his reach. "Give it back-" "Give it back, give it back! That's what people always say, but do they ever get their stuff back? No. This whole time I have been in Japan, I have never heard you say my name. Do you hate me? I never have done anything to you, except those stupid jokes. Is it because I know about vampires?" I whispered the last part in his ear, "or because your best friend from the past has become something you loathe? But she's still the same person; all she has is a new diet. She's hurting Zero, when she's sad she g-" "She gets grumpy as hell, especially when you piss her off." Zero finishes my little speech. My face broke into a wide smile as I handed his wallet back.

"Just seeing her brought back so many memories from the past-" "She used to talk about you and your uhh… family. But she never mentioned your names, just the way you look. And you look adorable!" I gave him a slight pat on the head, "plus you have nice abs!" He spun around on his heals with his back facing me; I smirk at this. I leaped to his front side and he had a tiny faint blush. "Aw did I make Zero-kun blush?" I cooed at him like a little baby. He looked like he was going to snap back but the sales lady interrupted him, "Are you two dating?" I almost choked on my spit and we shouted back at her, "Dating him/her?! HELL NO!" I quickly ran back to find the girlies and ask if they were done. They nodded their heads and we left without another word.

On the way to the diner place thing shop- hell I don't know what you call it! ANYWAYS! I felt someone watching us, I don't know where but the feeling is freaking me out! Soon enough I had goose bumps on my arms. I slowed my pace and kept looking all around us. "You feel it too?" Zero glances down at me. I nod and lift up my sleeves to show him my reaction. The girlies didn't even seem to notice what's going on. "I had this exact same feeling once when I was walking downtown in Seattle-" a sudden shudder ripped through my body, stopping me in mid-sentence. I have never felt so vulnerable in my life, so in return, I clung onto Zero's arm, just to feel safe. I could feel him glaring at me but I just push that away and began searching for a weapon. I found a liquor bottle across the street. I let go of Zero and ran across the street but a car was coming. I thought I would make it in time but I was wrong as the car stopped a foot away from me. The horn went off and all I could hear was ringing but I could still read the driver's lips, he was cursing me out! So I gave him the finger and continue to my destination.

"I can't believe you didn't look both ways and all for that bottle!" Yuuki nagged at me. I sighed and tried to explain myself, "It's not my fault I'm used to playing chicken! And I thought the bottle was cool looking!" Beside me, Zero snorts, "Cool looking? What exactly were you going to do with that bottle?" I gave him a look that said '_are you really that stupid?_' and walked over to the side of a random building, only to smash the end of the bottle. "Instant weapon. Now sold at a store near you!" I gave an open mouth smile and two thumbs up. Then I slowly began to pick up the glass carefully, (what? You really think I was going to leave it?) and dumped it in the nearest trash can. I skipped back over to the group and thumped Zero on the forehead. "Coulda had a V8!"

"This Ramen is so much better then the store bought ones at Wal-Mart!" my mouth started to water at the first bite. Yuuki and Yori giggled at my reaction, "maybe it's because it's homemade here, Cassie-chan!" "It's so good… but yet so hot!" I yelped in pain, holding my bottom lip. They burst out laughing loudly at me. "Sure laugh at me, when I'm in pain!" I got all dramatic and laughed with them. We stopped suddenly when the evil waitress came over, ""Do you guys want anything else?" We shook our heads as she sat the bill down. "… Are you guys from Cross Academy?" we nod our heads. "Then you guys must be the Day Class students because you don't look-" "what do you mean by _look_?" I glowered up at her from under my bangs. "Uhhh... well the Night Class is very beautiful-" "so you're calling us ugly?" I rested my chin on my hand with my mouth slightly ajar. My tongue moving side to side; this means I'm in a very dangerous mood and you should watch were you step or I'm gonna go off like a ticking time bomb! "N-n-n-no! That's not what-" "Then what _do_ you mean?" I purred at her with a wicked smile. By now her face was red; she didn't know what to say, so she scurried away.

"That was mean," Yuuki spoke softly to me. "So?! I don't like people judging other people by the way they look! Plus, this," I gestured to the waitress and us, "isn't mean. Teehee; didn't I tell you Yuuki, that I'll be trouble for ya? Plus I love messing with people," I gave her one of these smiles ^^ and began pouring sugar in my coffee. "What's up guys?" a voice asked from the front of the table. I look up to see Oliver grinning at us, "Holy shit! You're a stalker!" this caused me to slap my hand over my mouth, for that statement was to stay inside my mind. Then I realized I was still pouring sugar into my coffee… I'm gonna get hyper tonight! "I am not a stalker! Kiryuu-kun, I feel bad that you have to sit next to her, that monster!" This caused my left eye to twitch as they laughed at me. Then I put on an evil cheerful smile, "Oh Oliver dearest, when I get up I'm going to kill you!" and began chugging down my sugary coffee. "As if you could catch me!" he smirks, while one of his buddies leans on his shoulder, also smirking. "That may be so, but I do know where you sleep," I played with a butter knife and looked up to give him a sly smile. He sticks out his tongue and they walk out the door. Losers hah.

"You two don't get along with each other, eh?" Yuuki asks, this almost made me choke on my coffee. "What?! He's one of my new best friends! And he knows my bestie/husband's twin brother, Adam from England!" I laugh at their face expressions and began to explain 'husbands and wife' thing.

"Thanks guys, it was fun!" I waved to the trio as I stood by the Moon Dormitory's gate. "Yeah, we should do it again sometime! Oh and come back to the Headmaster's office later on, okay? He wants to give you something!" Yuuki shouted back. I walked all the way back, jumped on a random empty couch, and fell asleep. Peacefully.

******Chaotic's P.O.V. ******

'_I wonder where she is._' I asked myself as I made my way to the main lobby, '_oh! There she is! But she's sleeping… hmm…_' I sat on the couch, opposite of Cassie and waited for the rest. Aidou, Ichijou, and Shiki were the 1st group to come down. "What do we got here? Is she sleeping?" Aidou ask, hovering over Cassie. "No, she's dead," Shiki mumbled under his breath. Before Aidou could snap back, I suggested that they should push her off. Of course Aidou was all for it, but Ichijou denied. "Then you should sit on her, like before-" Aidou began but I interfered before he could finish, "what do you mean by _sit on_?" "Who sat on whom?" Ruka asked with October, and Kain coming down the stairs. "Ichijou sat on Cassie's legs and-" "I wish I saw that!" October whispered/laughed and jumped on me, causing me to gasp for air, like a fish out of water. (**A/N: I love that game!**). Ruka glares at Cassie then said we should push her off but Ichijou, yet again, refused to let anyone push her. So October got up and asked Aidou for an ice cube… I see where she's going with this. She grabs the ice cube and puts it down Cassie's back. Cassie jumped up so fast that I thought she turn into a jack rabbit!

****** End of Chaotic's P.O.V. ******

I woke up to this ice cold feeling on my back, which caused me to jump up and curse, "HOLY HORSE SHIT, YOU FUCKER!" at October and flung the ice cube at her face. Then I ran over to Chaotic and jumped on him. "Am I one of those bouncing house?!" he growls but I ignored him. "GUESS WHAT! I HAD COFFEE WITH A WHOLE BUNCH OF SUGAR! YEEHAW!" I screamed in my high pitch squeaky chipmunk voice and thumped him on the head. I ran behind the couch to poke his head. October laughed so hard that she fell to her knees, "I haven't seen her hyper for months!" I ignored her comment and ran to the door remembering I have to go to the Chairman dude's office. But since it was dark out I will have to settle for his headquarters or whatever you call it. "Ihavetogo,bebacklater,bye!"

When I got there, I ran into the front door. Like literally ran into the door. It hurt. It also caused me to fall back and hit my head! That hurt even worst! The Chairman dude comes to the door with a surprised face, "I thought you forgot to come, Cassie." I slowly stood back up and walked in. Kaname was resting in a chair; have you noticed that when there's something going on Kaname is always present? It's kinda creepy. But he is the Head Honcho around here... I can't believe that I just said Honcho... What is the world coming to?! As I was freaking out in my mind, my hands were showing what I was going through.

"Is something wrong?" The Chairman dude asked. I look up through my bangs as I shook with laughter. I don't know why I was laughing but it took over me! I fell to my knees, holding my sides, from not being able to breathe. Then I suddenly stop and look up with a smirk, "nothing's wrong, it's just that I'm a bit hyper!" ^^ They looked unfazed at this and the Chairman dude continues to walk to a desk; to pull out a switchblade. But it was different then mine. The handle was black, slightly thicker and had a design on it. The blade was made out of pure silver and it look like it had an engrave tear drop on it. I tilt my head in confusion, "Why is there a tear drop?" I ran my fingertip over the small symbol; my curiosity taking over. "It's a blood droplet." "Ahhh me see, me see." He sighs at this, "In order for your weapon to feel like it belongs, you have to give a drop of your blood..." he watches me, waiting for me to freak out but I didn't. I merely shrug my shoulders and lightly prick my forefinger. I watch a bead of scarlet roll down, with my finger hovering over the blade. Kaname stood beside me as the Chairman dude guided my finger to the symbol. The droplet grows a bright red color and fades away when the remaining blood is wiped off.

"That was the sickest thing I have ever seen in my fucked up life!" I giggled before licking my finger clean. Tasted nasty, I really don't know how vampires like this stuff! "Sickest?" Kaname asks in monotone. I look up with a cheerful smile, "You know cool, awesome, wicked? Haven't you ever hung out with teenagers? Instead of being formal all the time?" He sighs and looks at the Chairman dude. Then I came up with an awesome idea, "I know why don't you come downstairs to the lobby and hang out with us! I can get Chaotic to bring down some movies! And I have popcorn in my bag! We can go on a quest to funness! A person should never take so much work without taking a break, Kaname! And plus I have cookies!" ^^ He probably thinks I'm on crack but I don't care. He gives me a tiny smile and gives me a "_we'll see"_. I nod and put my weapon in my back pocket. Surprisingly it wasn't that heavy. Then I remembered what happen this morning, "by the way, what happen to that ducky dude?" The Chairman dude takes a seat in front of us and sighs, "He is suspended for a week." "Is he mad?" I asked in a worried tone. "He won't hurt yo-" "no! That's not what I'm worried about! I just don't like anybody to mad at me. I didn't mean to get him in trouble..." I mumbled quietly. I could feel Kaname's gaze at me until he finally asks, "You gave him permission?" I never snapped my head to the side so fast in my life, "what?! Hell no! Dude, he just came into my room and yeah..." I wasn't able to finish the rest of my sentence because Yuuki and Zero came in. And the awkwardness began!

"Kaname-sama," Yuuki bows, "What are you and Cassie doing here?" First of all, why did she bow? It looked kinda dorky but in a cute way. I look over at Zero and he was glaring at Kaname. You could feel tension in the air, but Kaname ignored it as he spoke with Yuuki. I look over to the Headmaster to stop this feeling. "Oh! Cassie-chan, Yuuki will show you the rest of the Guardian duties tomorrow!" he goes into his weird self and skips around the room. Zero took a step forward, "She has her weapon?" You see! He NEVER SAYS MY NAME! Grrrr! "Yes _SHE_ does, because _SHE_ likes playing with knives. For _SHE_ is a dork." I snap at him, while rolling my eyes. And what does he do? He looks at me for 2 seconds then looks away as if I was nothing. So I decided to annoy him. "Teehee, you're jealous of my awesome dorkiness, huh? Well that's ok you have that jackassness in you so you win! Oh gosh darn it!" I shook my fists at him with a fake angry face only to burst out laughing. I couldn't help it okay! His glare was so intense that it made me laugh like a hyena! When I got done I had to wipe away my tears! I turn to Kaname and told him I was going back to my room to decorate my door. And he joins me on the journey back. There was silence between us, so I listened to Colors of the Wind from the Pocahontas movie on my iPod. When we reach the door, I was tackled by October! "Gahhh, get off me! You know I don't like hugs!" I mumbled into her shoulder. She pulled away and pouted, "Aww you're not hyper anymore!" I roll my eyes as my sarcastic side got to me, "well I'm sooo sorry if I can't be at your amusement for the time being!" I stuck out my tongue, "and besides I have to decorate my door, come help me!" I pulled her to the stairs, well more like dragged... "I don't feel like it-" "oh my god! You're just like Heather! I have such stubborn ass friends..." I mumbled under my breath as I walk back upstairs.

Almost two hours went by, when I was finished with everything. My door had two band posters, a bunch of rainbow colors, and glow-in-the-dark stars. It looked amazing! Also my room smelled like Jasmine and White Gardenia. You jealous, eh? Anyways, right after I got done I changed into my pjs and went to bed, but first locking my door.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Morning was a hell hole. I got up at 10:30 when I was supposed to get up 30 minutes earlier. Then take a quick shower, get dress in that uniform, make my hair dry as fast (and quietly) as possible without making too much noise, and then doing the rest of my routine.

Around 11:50, I ran (mostly slid) downstairs and just as I reached the door I heard a voice behind me, "Cassie-chan," it was Ichijou, "where are you going?" I spun around and smiled, "To lunch, of course!" Aidou came up from behind him and answer me like he was stating the obvious, "You can have lunch here." "I want to eat lunch with Oliver and I still have to get my revenge! See ya later, alligators!" and with that I ran out the door.

Everyone's eyes were on me as I soon as I open the door. Sure I was the only one in white but still it was creepy and why do they have to stare, don't they have a life? This thought made me giggle under my breath. Even though I was listening to "_All Around Me_" by Flyleaf in full volume, I could tell it was silent as I pass each table. But I kept my head up until I sat next to Oliver.

"S'up?" I asked as I poked his cheek. The silence was broken and everything went back to normal. "Are you sure you're supposed to be out here?" one of his buddies asked, munching on some food. "I don't know man, but I'm hungry," I replied taking Oliver's milk with a smirk. "Help yourself!" he glared at me but then broke into a smile. "Will do!" I stuck out my tongue and took a sip. I look around the table and the guys were staring me as if I came from a different planet. "What's wrong with y'all? Never seen a person drink milk before? Or is it because I look sexy in this uniform, eh?" One guy went to go dump his tray while chuckling as the others blushed at my comment. It was a joke, why are they taking this seriously? Morons. I took a glance at Oliver and he had a faint blush, so I decided to mess with him. "Oi, does Oliver-kun have a uniform fetish?" The blush darkens and he tries to brush it off by eating. I pat his shoulder with a sly smile and lean towards his ear, "It's okay. I have a vampire fetish~" This causes him to bolt out of his chair, grab his tray, and walk away. This wasn't my revenge plan but it was entertaining either way!

"Aww why did he- I don't even want to know!" I covered my face with my hands and laughed as sick thoughts came to mind. "I never knew you were a pervert, Cassie-san..." the dude who dumped his tray turns out to be the guy I saw with Oliver yesterday; snickers as he took a seat next to me. "Hey my besties are very sick-minded, what do you expect?" I stated while having random flashbacks of lunch time. Those were the days. "By the way, what's your name?" He looked surprised at this, "how can you not know my name? Wow. I'm Yoichi, but my first name is a secret. Are you willing to find out?" he holds his forefinger to his lips and leans in closer. I growl at the small distance between us, "you're in my bubble; back the fuck up or else-" "Or else what?" He lays his hand on my inner thigh. My eyes become wide and I grab someone's rice and dump it all over head. And the best part was that there was some sauce on the rice. Cue the evil laughter. "Or else that, you ass!" I walked calmly towards the door as he explodes. Well he didn't explode, but it would be cool if he did! Actually he just cussed me out, but I ignored him as I decided to go on an adventure.

I've been walking for sometime now and all I have seen is trees... but there is a building up ahead. It's a horse stable... NO ONE TOLD ME THERE WAS HORSES HERE!? As soon as I walked in I was in a dazed from the sight of the horses. They were so beautiful! I continue to walk down the isle and saw somebody's foot laying out. It was Zero! How come he didn't tell me there were horses here?! But he looked so at peace as he slept, that I had to take a few pics! After I was done I kicked his foot.

"Ughh... Yuuki, leave me alone," he mumbles into the hay. So he has done this before? I pull out a bag of baby carrots (it was my snack for later on) and gave them to the beautiful white horse in front of me, "Oi Zero-kun, I'm not Yuuki, you lazy ass!" He shot up and threw a dirty look at me but I ignore him and pat the horse. "Zero-baka, why didn't you tell me there was a horse stable?! What's her name?" I fed the mare another carrot and glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He stands up and runs a hand down her back, "She's White Lily, usually she hates people... how come she doesn't hate you?" "Maybe it's a sign that you can trust me, since you hate me." I lean down to kiss her nose and fed her another carrot, "I haven't ridden a horse in a few months-" "Not today." "Awww you're mean! Hey aren't you supposed to be in class?" He sighs and runs a hand through his hair as White Lily tries to eat his other half. It was so cute that I had to take I picture! As soon as the flash went off he turns into Mr. Grumpy Pants again. "Give me your phone." He orders and took a step towards me. Now there was no way in hell I was going to do that plus I wanted to put this on Facebook and MySpace...I'm gonna die! I laughed at my thoughts and ran out of the stable with him close behind. He chases me all the way to the Moon Dormitory gates but wouldn't follow me in, thank god! I didn't want to run anymore! When I got inside I took a nap on a random couch, it's my new nap site!

I woke up to Ichijou poking me. I glared up at him as I stretched my legs out. He held out a paper in front of me. Apparently the perv snitch on me. I grabbed the paper and stalked towards the door but Chaotic pulled me back. "What's going on?" My fists were clenched as I shot him a glare. I know I was taking my anger out on him but I couldn't stop myself. "I'm in trouble for standing up for myself." "What happen?" "Oliver's friend was getting too close for comfort and laid his hand on my thigh so i-" "I'm gonna kill him." Chaotic interrupts me and now it was his turn to stalk towards the door (and dragging me with him... it was kinda fun). It's as if we switch moods, one minute I'm pissed than calm and he was calm and now he's pissed. "You'll get in trouble! And I can fight my own damn battles! Plus you only got half the story!" He stopped in his tracks and glared down at me, "then tell me the rest before I lose my cool-" "like you ever had it," I mumbled under my breath, also making a few people chuckle. That made me happy. "CASSIE!"

"I can't believe you talked about that at lunch time…" Chaotic covers his face with a hand. "Lunch time is meant for dirty jokes, of course! Surely, you remember when I was a freshie-" "ok stop! I remember!" he covers my mouth. Then Aidou skips over with a sly grin and asked what kind of fetish I have. Instead of answering him, I yelled at him. Hah. I left that part out for it is embarrassing for the current situation I'm in. However, I did give a little clue. "Did you know, Hayden has a vampire fetish?" I wink over at October. "That would explain his fangs," she snickers. "Hah! Yeah, and they hurt! Once I called him a name and he got pissy, so then he bit my shoulder. There's a scar there now! But I don't care I'm full of scars!" I point at my left shoulder and laugh, but as I laugh I was telling the truth about the scars and they didn't take me seriously. Good. "What did you call him?" "I think a vampire wannabe, but I'm not sure. But it hurt like a bitch, dude! And he licked up the blood! It cool and disgusting at the same time. It was kinky!" I let out a sassy giggle, "and than Aiden comes over and licks my cheek. I was like '_C'mon guys, go bother Luna. She's doing nothing since she wants to be a failure in high school!_' and that earn me a pencil to the head. I'm always abused. They're such cold-hearted people…" we look over to the side to see Aidou, Kain, Ichijou, Shiki, and Chaotic listening to us. "Why are you guys listening to our _girl_ conversation? It has nothing to do with you; unless you want to become a girl then it's none of my busine-" I couldn't even finish my sentence because October and I were laughing so hard. The guys took a step back and pass a hand through their hair. I don't understand it! "What's up with guys passing a hand through their hair? Do you understand this?" I look up at October with a twitching eye, "All my guy friends do this! Even when they have short hair! I don't understand!" as I began to go into my little freak out moment by grabbing my hair and almost curling up into a ball; October laid her palm on my head to calm me down. Though it didn't work, for she found my reaction quite amusing. "Calm the fuck down, you little shit. Don't you have to go to the office?" "Oh yeah! But first can you give me a cookie?" "I don't have a cookie!" "Fine, you fucker!" I began to walk away but she yanked on my hair.

"Owie! Mommy, she pulled on my hair!" I whined to Chaotic, while pointing back at the laughing lunatic. "Mommy?" Chaotic looked flabbergasted and Aidou was snickering to himself. Kain had to elbow him in the ribs to get him to shut up. Right now we have an audience. They should pay us by cookies instead of that gum layers crap… okay no more TV for me.

"Yeah, cuz you nag about unimportant things like my mother, that's not my mother… anymore. That didn't make any sense…" I sighed and threw my mechanical pencil (that somehow was in my hand this whole time) behind me and caught it before it hit the ground. "OoOoh my ninja skillz are kicking in yet again-" "You're drunk!" October accuses. "I have never drank enough to get drunk you moron! Cuz I'm the one driving- and I just said something that I wasn't supposed to!" I ran to the door, "I'm going to the office now!"

"You wanna say that to my face, you fucking cunt face moron?!" I scream at that Yoichi bastard. At the moment we're in the office and the Chairman dude is in between us. You see, this sick bastard is turning everything on me. Saying I was trying to give him a hand job! First of all, THAT'S DISGUSTING! And second, I am not a slut! I would rather die than to touch him like that! If you were in my place, you would have yelled him too. And the reason why I called him a fucking cunt face moron was because I heard him call me a bitch under his breath. "See Headmaster Cross, she has a potty mouth!" Yoichi's new name now is Mr. Snotty! "I have a potty mouth? You're the sick pervert who puts his hands on inner girls' thighs! Why don't you come out from behind the Chairman dude, and fight like a man, you pussy!" Now I know I'm putting gasoline on the flames, but I want to see if he has the nerves to hit me, then I have a reason to kick his ass. "That's kinda irony coming from you, slut!" "That's not what your mom said!" Now I don't understand why guys get so worked up over this comment. Almost all the time, guys get so aggravated over this stupid "_your mom_" comment. I don't know why, but I find this funny as hell, but yet again, that's just me. Take it or leave it.

"Why you-" just as he got around the Chairman dude, someone slam the door open. It was Chaotic and let me tell you, you could feel his pureblood aura around him. He. Was. Pissed. He walks over Mr. Snotty and glares down upon him. It was so intense that it sent chills down my spine and he was even facing me! But Mr. Snotty here, oh boy, he was white as a sheet, man. You could not only feel but see the atmosphere around them! And when Chaotic spoke, it was in a deathly low tone. But yet I wanted to hug him at the same time.

"If you ever sexually harass my little sister again, I will imprint your face into a brick wall; that's why when ever you walk by, you'll think of me... that is... if you can ever see again. Now get the hell out of here! Your face makes me sick!" I never seen a boy run out of a room so fast like that for years! He looked like he shit his pants too.

"Aw Chaotic-y you called me your little sister out loud for the first time!" I squeaked out and gave him a bear hug. "Oi Cassie, take a step back. I have to clear my head." I took 4 steps back and tilt my head to the side. He was crouched over the ground with his head in his hands. Like if he was in pain... I motion the Chairman dude to get a glass of water and knelt down beside him rubbing his back. "You don't know what it's like; h-how it's like to control yourself. I have the power to rip off his head without even touching him! Without even hesitating! You... you have no idea how hard it is to control this urge. I'm a monster..." I have never seen him this emotional before. It frighten me... it looked like he was going fall apart any second now.

"I may not understand, but you can talk to me about it or even Octo-" "She can not know anything about this. I won't allow it." He looks up at me through his hair. His eyes were pure black, there was tears rolling down the side of his cheeks. The tears changed colors... as if they were poison. I went to wipe them away but he stops me. "If you touch them they will burn your skin..." My eyes got wide but I push his comment aside and wiped them off with a tissue. "You're supposed to lean on me, are you not? That's what friends are for, right?" I asked in a quiet voice but then started singing softly, "_Lean on me, when you're not strong. And I'll be your friend; I'll help you carry on. For it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on. Please swallow your pride. If I have things you need to borrow. For no one can fill those of your needs that you don't let show._" My voice kept rising at each verse (but it was cracking, for I haven't sang in weeks). And I think the Chairman dude was tearing up a little bit. "_So just call on me brother, when you need a hand. We all need somebody to lean on_," I stood back up, holding out a hand to him; just as Zero and Yuuki came in but I ignored them for the moment, "_I just might have a problem that you'd understand. We all need somebody to lean on! Lean on me, when you're not strong and I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on_." By now he was standing up but in an awkward position cuz there were people behind us. But I didn't care cuz I was in a singing mood! "_For it won't be long, 'til I'm gonna need, somebody to lean on. So just call on me brother, when you need a ha-_" "I can't believe you kept on singing after I stood up. Do you like to embarrass yourself? Is this a new routine you didn't tell me about?" Chaotic asks in a cocky tone; as if he wasn't crying a few minutes ago. Well Zero's a vampire hunter, so I guess he can't show his vulnerable side… so complicated.

"You interrupted my singing mood, you ass! RAWRRRR!" I went into my crazy hyper mood and act like I was going to smack him upside the head; only to stop suddenly and point towards the window with an evil giggle. "It's nighttime! Time for class; lets go to Candy Mountain, Charlie!"

"Cassie-san, you may be excuse," the ethnic teacher says with a small smile. I smile back at her and ran down the stairs and out the door quickly as possible. I got tired of sitting. I look down the hall and saw Yuuki heading towards me, so I ran over to her and gave her a big bear hug (which was easy since she's so small). Usually I'm not like this but I felt like giving hugs at the moment. She was taken back by this sudden gesture and was frozen on the spot. "Come on Yuuki-chan, let's go outside and play!" I squeaked as I pulled her down the hallway. "But we have to-" "none of them left the room, c'mon let's go!"

We ran towards the main entrance and I was about to reach for the door when somebody was coming in. And of course I didn't have enough time to stop myself so I we all fell down together. That'll cause some back problems in the future. Also the person turns out to be Zero. Of all people it had to be him... hah not that I don't mind. Yuuki was on top of me so in a way we look like a sandwich- no, no, no, an Oreo cookie! "Dudes we are like an Oreo cookie! Hah get it? Two dark uniforms with a white one in the middle. It's funny!" I gave a belly laugh and rest my chin on Zero's chest. Yuuki started to gather herself so I made another quick remark, "Hey Zero, there's two girls on you, what are you going to do now, eh?" I winked at him with a sly smile. Yuuki jumped off of me so fast that it causes me to burst out laughing. My face was very warm. "Cassie-sempi!" Yuuki exclaimed with a deer-stuck-in-the-headlights look beside me. I sat up so I would be straddling Zero and gave her a wicked grin, "I can't help that I'm sick minded; it's one of my many talents of course! By the way, are you okay?" She nods and stands up with a smile, while Zero glares daggers at me. "Get off of me." He demanded in a harsh tone. But I only smiled and press my hands against his chest, "I rather not, for you are too comfortable. Teehee!" He was becoming very irritated by my response so he tried to push me off but I lean forward to push him back down. I had the upper hand here cuz we facing downward. A few minutes went by and the anger was bouncing off of him. He looks over to Yuuki for help. "Come on Cassie-chan let's go patrolling-" "I rather torture Zero-kun…" I glowered down at him. It was like we were having a glaring contest but it was getting boring. Well until I heard someone open the door behind us.

"Cassie Leach, what the fuck are you doing?" It was October... I'm screwed. It seems that class was heading back along with staring at me. This is embarrassing. "I have a new pillow; are you blind?" She growls in response and was about to push me off when suddenly I flew into the air.

"CHAOTIC, PUT ME DOWN!" was the first thing I screamed at him when I got my stomach back. It was that fast. But then he put a clear blue bubble around me, so nobody would be able to hear me but I could hear them. Either way I could read their lips as can Chaotic and October. I hate when he puts me in this bubble!

"We should get a baseball bat and see if candy will come out of her!" October suggests with a sadistic smile. I mumble "_bitch_" under my breath. "Let's do it!" Aidou cheers which earns him a glare from Kain. I saw Chaotic look my way with an evil glint in his eyes. '_If you don't put me down right now, I will kill you in your sleep, you bastard!_' I mouthed to him with a cold hard glare. I probably looked like a hamster in a plastic ball! "If you're going to be mean then no!" I looked him dead in the eye and flipped him off. Yes that's right I gave a rare pureblood the finger! And damn it I'm proud! "Coulda seen that one comin'" October fake coughed out. I giggled and gave a cheeky smile with my eyes closed. When I open them back up, I was face to face with Chaotic. "Hey buddy!" "Hey pal!" "Friend." "Amigo." "Freund." "Yujin." "Prítel." "Prieten." "Amico." "Ami." "Cara." "BFF!" "BESTIE!" I scream in his face hoping to end this little game. In the end he ended up flicking my forehead. Meanie.

"Zero, may I speak to you?" October asks in a quiet voice. By now the others went ahead and the only ones left that are waiting for us is Ichijou, Rima, and Shiki. Kaname and Yuuki were talking a few yards away. October and Zero was out of earshot. "Can you hear what they're saying?" I ask Chaotic. "No, I think that's why they went out of earshot. Why do you feel left out?" He mocked. "No, just curiosity," I purred with a British accent. I turn to the trio and asked a stupid question, "Can you do the kitty cat dance?" beside me, Chaotic facepalmed. "That's it no more Shugo Chara for you-" "What?! But I'm not done watching the anime yet! I'm only on episode 45-" "ok stop freaking out, geez!"

We continue talking until October walked over to us and I told Yuuki and Zero to get to bed before they turn into zombies in an old lady voice. Once we got back to the dormitory I went to bed before Aidou could bug me about the sitting on Zero thing.

**Languages of the word friend (sorry if some of them are wrong I got them off of Google).**

Amigo = Spanish

Freund = German

Yujin = Japanese

Prítel = Czech

Prieten = Romanian

Amico = Italian

Ami = French

Cara = Irish


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The Chairman dude's office is boring as hell. As he did his papers, I sat in a random chair next to a window. I was bored outta my mind, so I took out Chaotic's mechanical pencil (that I _borrowed_ earlier, when everybody was still downstairs) and my box of matches. I lit one up and look over to the Chairman dude. He didn't hear a sound. Awesome! I held the pencil close to the flame, slowly spinning it around; watching the flame lick across the plastic as it darkens. I lit another match but it was louder this time.

"Cassie-chan, what are you doing?!" He shrieks, waving his hands and arms in the air like he just don't care (sorry just had to say that). I blew the matches out before he could reach them. I spoke in the most innocent tone I could muster, "I was bored," then continue in a bored tone, "I can't help that fire is fun to play with, geez. Plus there's nothing to do-" "well then instead of burning things, how about you help me-" "ugh... with what?" I groaned as I rolled out of the chair, face on the floor, not even bothering to pick myself up. He started giggling at me as he walks back to his desk. He starts talking about Yuuki and how he adopted her. Then he starts asking questions about my parents that I try to answer nicely or I just didn't say anything at all. But there was one question that I was having trouble answering.

"...why my parents want nothing to do with me? I don't know, man. I mean there are some issues and stuff but I think the main is when my father found out I was bisexual. Now I didn't tell him when I first realize it... even though my friend, Heather, threaten me," I smiled at the memory, "he found out the hard way. One day my friend came over to wake me up in the afternoon cuz I was going nocturnal for the summer. And uhhh... I forgot my dad was home, so when he came up he got a surprise!" I chuckled to myself as I sat back up in the chair. I could tell he was getting a little uncomfortable, "So she was your... girlfr-" "What? No! I was more like her toy. She's older than me and she's a lesbian, who doesn't date bisexuals. In fact, Cookie was the last bi she dated. I think it was because she broke her heart but Sophie never went into details. But they're still best friends! Anyways, Sophie has a girlfriend right now and I hate her and that snotty bitch knows it too! I remember in August—some of my friends have a huge family, so they have a family reunion once year- anyways, Sophie went to talk to Maddie, October, and Blondie so that left me with Ashley. She walked over to me with a coy smile and speaks ever so snotty "_Ya know, it has been two months since me and Sophie got together. Since you were her toy, you basically meant nothing to her!_"" I mimic her in a stupid voice and continue with the story, "that made me sad at the time, but if I happen to go back with the person who I am now, I would of smack that smile off her face! Good times, good times." I glance over at the Chairman dude with a sheepish smile. "I best be going. I still have to take a nap, bye!" I raced out the door and to the dormitory.

**‡~*~*~‡**

"You're reading again? Don't you ever sleep?" I sat down next to Ichijou, with a puzzled face. "Your new name is Vise President of Reading-ness-ie! Muhahahaha! So deal with it or else..." I space off, rethinking my threat. "Or else what?" he chuckles under his breath, while still reading. "Or else you will… poop… tacos! …why did I just say that out loud?" I facepalmed myself, "My excuse is that I'm tired." "Then go to sleep." I could tell that I was bothering him so I kept at it in a whiny voice. ^^ "but I don't want to-" "Then don't-" "But I'm sleepy!" An exhausted sigh slipped from his lips as he turns to give me a look. I laughed so hard that I fell off the couch holding my sides. When I finished, I climbed back up only to rest my head on his lap. I could feel him chuckling.

"That's it; you're too comfortable around me! What happen if I were to turn against you? What would you do if I were to break your neck? It's so easy to kill humans," he runs his forefinger along my neck. I could help but giggle, and he was surprised by this reaction. "Stop, that tickles! And I trust you enough not too. If you broke my neck, I would die; simple as that. The world will keep spinning, some of my friends might become sad, but they'll end up forgetting anyways. I'm going to die eventually, so why even bother worrying about something so stupid. You're trying to make me fear you, when I'm not scared of death. I've face death a few times before, so this little threat of yours, Takuma Ichijou, is really pointless. _For, I simply do not care_. Also, I'm kinda amused at the same time. Plus, aren't friends supposed to stab each other in the back, instead of breaking necks?" My little speech was spoken in monotone as I continued to stay in the same position. "You act like you stop caring about…" he didn't finish his sentence but I new what he was going to say. I don't really care about life anymore. So much stuff has happened that in the end, I feel like giving up. But yet I don't… because I have friends… that care about me. ^^ I smile at this thought and softly, drifted off to sleep.

******October's P.O.V. ******

I look at myself in the mirror, I hate this uniform! I hate the color white! A snarl rips through my throat and my eyes turn red. I wanted the mirror to die. "Oh calm down already, you look beautiful!" Chaotic wraps his arms around my waist and pulled me over to the bed. "No I don't, shut up!" I mumble while pouting like a small child, with my arms across my chest. He pushes me backwards on the bed and crawls on top of me. "No matter what you wear or look, you will always look gorgeous to me…" he whispers as he leans in to kiss my nose. "Where did you get that at, Hallmark? Anyways, I look disgusting and I know you know it too, so just admit it!" I pushed his face away playfully and tried to crawl out from under him. He sighs and runs a hand through his silky, jet black hair, "ok I admit it." My jaw dropped open and he was laughing at my reaction, so I smacked him across the head and shove him off me. How dare he call me disgusting! Fuck this shit, I'm going downstairs! I slam the door on my way out and it caused an echo.

When I got downstairs, my mood brightens. Cassie was sleeping on Ichijou. It was cute, so I had to take a picture! I took out my phone and stood in front of them, "Say awesomesauce, Ichijou-san!" He looks up quickly from his book and gives a cheerful smile ^^; then Cassie went berserk. "You did not just take a picture!" she snarls as she sat up. "Just let me send this to Facebook first, before you come after me…" I quickly hit the send button and began running from the charging bull. "I'm gonna kill you! Erase it **now**!" We ran behind the left staircase at high speed. This is fun. "You have a pic of Zero on Facebook that you didn't erase!" "That's cause he's adorable and I already have comments from Briana and Heather so **RAWR**!" she kicked me behind my right knee, causing me to fall flat on my face. That bitch! I spun around to see her retreating figure. Smart move. I dart back to the lobby to see her hiding behind Chaotic, so I stop in my tracks to listen in.

"Why are you hiding behind me? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Chaotic spins Cassie around so she's in between us. She starts laughing like a hyena, "you fucked up didn't you?!" _Laughter is her weakness_. She melts to the ground with a fit of giggles; Chaotic was giving her a death glare. As if she felt the uneasiness floating in the air, she stands up formally with a straight face, "I'm going outside now…" she walks to the door but pauses for a second, "oh here's your pencil! I got bored so I started playing with my matches, but I had adult supervision; the Chairman dude was doing papers." A weird shape pencil with a black line around the body hit his chest. Chaotic becomes very over dramatic and gives a mournful cry, "THIS WAS MY BACK-TO-SCHOOL PENCIL!" "Stop being such a drama queen," she purrs out, the other vampires just stared in amusement. "Yeah, leave it to the professionals," I match her tone, with a smirk. We were ganging up on him. "Of course," she winks at me, with a flirty smile. I roll my eyes and point to my wrist as if I was wearing a clock. Then Cassie cursed and slipped out the door.

A dark chuckle escapes from my lips. "Don't laugh at the death of my pencil," he hunches over the pencil as if he was protecting it from my callous words. "I wasn't; I was laughing at your foolishness." I quietly walk over to where Rima and Shiki-san was standing. I ignored his protests as he tried to get close to me but I pushed him away. Secretly, I love it when he chases after me~3

We began to leave with Kaname-sama ahead of us, while the four of us were in the back. As we neared the gates, the screaming some how seem to increase. This is insane. Rima turns her head to the side so she was somehow facing me, "So what happened to you two?" "He said I look disgusting!" I smirk, knowing that he'll totally disagree with this. "I did not!" he exclaims while throwing his hands up in the air. "Then what did you say?" Shiki mumbles, looking back at us also. "She was talking about the uniform and said "_admit_ _it_" so I jokingly did! It was a joke! I didn't mean it!" he tries to grab my hand but I hook arms with Rima instead. Soon Aidou came up to us, "Even I'm smart enough not to say that to a lady-" "Since when did you become smart?" Ruka tosses her hair to the right shoulder with a coy smile. "I love this school! Reminds me so much of home," I whispered mostly to myself but Rima over heard and giggled a bit. Aidou moves his way to the front again, "I am a boy genius, Ruka!" and then he mumbles an "_unlike you_" which started a little chaos... I feel bad for Kain.

******End of October's P.O.V. ******

Ya know what's awesome? Having the in-ear earphones. I mean I would rather listen to Andy Sixx's screaming than these stupid ass fan girls! And they had gotten more violent too. I barely caught Yuuki before she fell down. When the rest of the Night Class _FINALLY_ came out I prepare myself for one of Aidou's tricks. One of these days I'm gonna get him back! After he got done "_banging_" the girls, he marches over to me. I'm gonna die!

"Cassie-chan, how was it sleeping on Ichijou's lap?" I could read his lips easily, I was right... I am going to die! He was about to walk away with a satisfied smirk, but I grabbed his hand and yanked him back. "If I'm going down, I'm bringing you with me." I hissed in his ear. At the same time I had my back up against the crowd— AND SOMEONE JUST KICK ME! "THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS!" What happens next, you can use your own imagination. Here's a hint, it includes girls **plus** Aidou walking away **times** me, knocking on death's door **divided by** October rescuing me **equals** me wanting my two stuffed animals!

**‡~*~*~‡**

It has been more than 20 minutes and the evil paranoid math teacher is not here, so I decided to do something!

"I have an awesome idea!" I announce to the entire class. I was sitting in between Chaotic and October because of their stupid pointless fight. "And what would that be?" Ichijou asks with a smile. He was standing next to Kaname. "Ok we should build a catapult-" I began but was interrupted by Chaotic, he was mumbling "_oh my god_" under his breath, faceplaming himself. "-we also need a helmet for her," I jabbed my thumb at October beside me "and-" "WHY ME!" "Well if it's me, I will die; but youuu... will probably get hurt, but then you'll heal up quickly cuz you're a vampy-" "So you want me to die?" "NO! Listen to me, you PMSing woman! Jesus Christ, they always interrupt younger people. Ok as I was saying. We should also get lots pillows and two of those body pillows. Those will go in the front and back so she doesn't hurt her back. And then we should add one of those neck pillows that they use in the airplanes, so she'll probably fall asleep. Then when we cut the rope, we'll see if pigs can really fly!"

Most of the class erupted with laughter as a growling sound was beside me. October started smacking me all the hell, so I ran over to the table, where I sat at on Friday with Ichijou, but Aidou was sitting there instead. Oi, why did I pick this seat?! "Your mouth will be the death of yo-" "I realized that long time ago." I poke Aidou in the ribs even though it was Chaotic who said it. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" "Then why do you do it?" Shiki turns around in his seat. "Well it's my favorite hobby, of course! Plus, it's amusing to see people's reactions, even though _some people_ are _violent_," I emphasis some words to indicate October's part, "It kind of teaches you people's limits too." He nods his head and turns back around just as the teacher was coming in. The rest of class periods were ok, but boring. Chaotic and October are still fighting, that is until Chaotic made a handful of paper flowers. It was so sweet that Aidou and I couldn't help but go "_awww_"; that earn a paper ball to our heads. And patrolling with Yuuki was fun, but I hardly saw Zero it was like he was hiding from us. Because every time we saw him, he was panting like he was running a long distance. I hope he's ok...

**‡~*~*~‡**

"Bloop!" I poked Ichijou on the cheek as I sat down next to him. It was in the afternoon, after lunch, and I was listening to my iPod. "What was that song from the other day? I know the band was nevershoutnever-" "You mean Happy?" I quickly switch to the song. He had my right earphone and his eyes closed as the song began. Silence took over for a few minutes until the next song came on. "Do you sing?" his eyes bore into mine. In a second, he look… he looked like Aiden; his blonde hair became jet black and choppy; his bottom lip pierce with metal— I had to look away.

"Yeah, but I don't really care for my voice. October's voice is better than mine. I used to sing with the twins, but they're in California..." I spoke in a calm voice, but I was struggling with the old memories inside. Soon footsteps broke into the room and Shiki was walking towards us. He sat down on the opposite couch with pocky in his mouth... not fair. "You have pocky?" my eyes glowed as I stared at the chocolate delicacy. He nods and hands one to me, I almost fell reaching for it. I don't have good balance. Grrr. I say my thanks and began munching on it like a squirrel. I love squirrels! They're so cute, especially the black ones! ^^

Awkward silence filled the air; I stare up at the ceiling, trying to imagine an elephant with a tutu crashing through the roof. But instead I got a gasp, "did someone bite you?!" Ichijou began to pull back my hair on the left side of my neck, but I pushed his hand away. He thought a vampire bit me. He's so wrong. I bow my head, so that I can hide behind my bangs. A blush was creeping over my face. "What I do with my friend is my business, dude..." I curl up into a ball, hiding my flush face behind my knees. I hate being shy. A voice comes out from no where.

"Shiki, are you ready?" it was Rima. They were about to go modeling. I was about to wish them good luck when Ichijou suggested bringing me along... I wanted to hit him. _ They look at me and here comes my stuttering, "Um I-I don't want to b-be a b-bother..." "You wont," Rima smiled and motion me to follow.

**‡~*~*~‡**

"_Just keep sitting, just keep sitting, just keep sitting, sitting, sitting. What do we do? We sit, sit, sit. Oh ohh ohhh ho ho! I love to sit! When you were born to sit, you want to keep on sitting!_" I sang softly to myself, but some people over heard me. HAVE THEY NOT WATCH FINDING NEMO?! CRAZIES! I could also tell Rima and Shiki over heard me as well for they would give me a weird look after each shot too. I started to laugh like a hyena. I was happy, I finally got out of the academy and it was awesome. Plus I was learning at the same time too! I always thought modeling would be easy but you have to listen to the photographer or else he could get mad.

I suddenly snapped my head to the side, for I felt someone staring at me. It was a jerk from the last school I went to. I don't know his name but I called him Asshole. I heard he was a model but I never believed them, cuz through my eyes all I saw was a monster. They say vampires are monsters, but I think a monster is a person who teams up with his buddies to pick on people who are different. To pick on people enough that they will start considering suicide just to make it all stop...

I clenched my fists and stood up in a defensive stance. The Asshole walks up to me with a smirk, "What are you doing here? This is for beautiful people-" "Then why are you here? The stupid-looking convention is down the block," I kept a straight face on; my anger was bubbling up inside of me. "Oh! Did you just come from there?" _'Just walk away Cassie, walk away_,' I hissed in my mind, but I was too pissed to care. "This is my uniform for school, dipshit!" I spat in his face, and then walked away trying to be the bigger person. I walked over to where they have water bottles. "Hey I'm not done speaking to you, bitch!" Isn't he charming? He yanks my arm back, almost causing me to trip over my own feet. Damn my unbalance-ness! In an instant, I swung the water bottle around smacking him right above the ear. Now this plastic isn't the thin kind, this was thick! I couldn't help but crack a smile as he held his head in pain. He lunges at me, aiming to grab my hair. But I moved to the side easily, while sticking my foot out hoping he'll trip. Failure. He caught his balance, spun around, and kicked me in the ribs. I can't believe he did this again! I quickly blocked out the pain and punched him the eye. This is the first time I hit him; it was fucking awesome! I figured he'll but his guard down after kicking me. Last time, I fell to the ground, but this was perfect! He won't be having a shoot today! ^^;

Soon I felt someone hold me back as I went to kick him in the stomach. I look back to see Shiki, oh boy, just kill me now! "What are you doing?" "Just saying hello to an old classmate," I replied sarcastically, pulling myself away from him to keep me from blushing. "Shiki-san, ignore her! She's a freak! A mental person who should keep her mouth shut and out of sight!" Asshole gets up while lightly touching his eye and glaring with the other. "Oh, you're just mad cuz you can't take a punch from a girl," I giggled in a hah-what-now-bitch tone. He became even more furious! And he tried to steal my moves too! He tried to punch me in the face but I ducked and elbowed him in the stomach. "You're pathetic. Are you going to keep this up? Cuz I'm gettin' amusement out of this," I jump back up, clutching my side, laughing my ass off. "You just wait until I get back, bitch!" apparently my name to him is bitch or freak, "I'll text my cousin right now and then we'll see what happens to your friends!" How dare he bring them into this! "LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS! I'm just giving a taste of your own damn medicine of what you do to us! Why is it always us?!" I walk up closer to him, "What you call emo, scene, skater, loner, nerd! Why? Cause we dare to be different? TELL ME WHY YOU TREAT US LIKE CRAP!" I grabbed his collar and look him in the eyes, I could see fear. Big mistake. "You ain't so tough when your cousins aren't here, now are ya? Let's go outside and... talk." I smiled wickedly and dragged him by the ear until we were outside on the steps.

"My cousins do it for fun," he whispers, "˝_and if you don't then we consider you a loser_˝" His voice mimics his cousin that I call Jackass; I broke his nose… good times. "Ahhh, peer pressure... Why listen to them when you have a mind of your own? Why let him be the leader, when you can think for yourself? This might sound cheesy, but listen to your heart. Do you think its fun to bully people? You and your cousins/friends bully people so much some even think of harming themselves just to get away. How about before judging people, get to know them. I've been in Seattle for 3 months and it took 2 weeks of bullshit to finally stand up to your cousin! The first day I went to your school, I accidently got pushed into you and you called me an emo bitch. You have no right to bring my friends into the fight earlier. And Luna's and my sexual orientation has nothing to do with you." I spoke in a strong voice but I was shivering because I was getting a little emotional during my speech. "_This is your life, are you who you wanna be?_" I sang softly, trying to bring peace. **(A/N: the song is called This Is Your Life by Switchfoot).** He was curled up into a ball. "I'm sorry-" "You think that's gonna get you off the hook?! You have to show by actions... starting with this one," I held out my hand. He blinked and gave me a confused look. "Why hate each other when we could be friends, truths?" He stared at it for a moment then began to make a move. "Are you sure you want to be friends with a bisexual music freak?" I joked with a teasing smile. "Yes." he grabbed my hand and I pulled him up. It's cold outside, just think of how cold the steps would be!

"We thought you brought him out here to kill him." Rima and Shiki were back in their uniforms, waiting for me. "That's an awesome idea! I should have done that!" the dude just stares at me with a shock face as I cheered this. "That's mean-" "I never said I was nice!" I said with a crooked grin and surprisingly he smiled back. As we said our goodbyes and walk to the car waiting for us, I yelled back, "What's your name?" "Zac!" "Ok, Zachary!" "Don't call me that!" "Zachery!" The other two rolled their eyes. "What? I like annoying people," I smiled sheepishly.

On the car ride back I apologized for my behavior. But they didn't really seem to mind because they were bored at the time. Then Shiki asked about my side. I had my hand on the side for some time now, but I continue to ignore the pain. "Its find," I said with a fake cheerful smile, which silences everybody.

** ‡~*~*~‡ **

"I think you need to go to the infirmary," October lightly pushes on my ribs. There was a giant bruise and it hurts when she pokes it! I smack her hand away and fell back on the bed. We were in Chaotic's and October's room and it was after class/patrolling. So instead of sleeping, October decided to kidnap me to find out what happen at the modeling agency.

"Who needs to go to the infirmary?" Chaotic asks as he gently closes the door behind him. "She has a big ass bruise on her side. She could have a cracked rib." October tries to lift up my shirt but I instantly freaked out on her, "What the fuck dude?! Don't get enough in bed so you have to go to me?!" Chaotic growled and carried me downstairs but I was complaining along the way. I won't go down without a fight. "Let me go damnit, you're fussing over nothing! This isn't the first time!" I grabbed onto the railing so I was basically hanging in the air, cuz he had my ankles. This was so embarrassing. Ichijou turns around in his seat, his face like this O_O; "What are you two doing?" "Making a fool of ourselves," I giggled out, "it's a daily routine. He should be used to this, all he does is walk out of his house and people stop and star-" "Cassie, I can kill you-" "You said that before but did nothing! Muhahaha!" I hugged the railing cuz my grip was getting weak. All of a sudden, I was thrown up towards the ceiling and in an orange bubble. Now they can't hear me and I can't hear them, but that didn't stop me from screaming at the top of my lungs. Usually I can't scream but I'm cranky! The bubble seems to burst and gravity is not my friend anymore! I waited for my ass to meet the floor but instead I got a pair of arms. I look up into a pair of pale red orange eyes...


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"You have gorgeous eyes," I gave a small smile. "How did I know she was going to say that?" Chaotic snickers, he was sitting on the steps holding his chin with a stupid grin. I quickly reach into my pocket and threw a pencil at his head. Score! "Hah! Now I can burn your penci-" "That's your pencil, stupid. Mine's not a solid color and you can see through it. Plus yours is made in China, mine's made in Japan." I stuck out my tongue in a bored manner, and then I said my thanks to Kain as he sat me on my feet. He's warm. I have an intention to call him a candy cane.

"Well what are you doing with matches anyways? Give them to me," Chaotic walks up to me, staring straight into my eyes. His irises were changing through the rainbow colors as if to hypnotize me. I roll my eyes in response and thumped him on the forehead. "Stop changing your eye color, you look like a damn chameleon, ya dork! Anyway, my name is on the box, so it is rightfully mine," I stuck out my tongue again. He grabbed my shoulders and got down to my level; which was a few inches. "What do you do with them?" "Ok. I get a glass of water, light a match, drop it into the water, and listen to it sizzle..." Everybody around us was silent and had a blank face on. "Are you serious? That's why you have them? Oi, I shoulda known…" he facepalms and walks away from me.

"Ya know Akatsuki here can burn matter!" Aidou says in a matter-of-fact tone. My eyes glowed and my hyper side took control, "ohh that's so cool! You're like a portable s'mores maker—I did not just say that out loud," I curl myself away so that I was hiding under my hair, "oh fuck my life!" Chaotic was trying so hard not to laugh that he fell onto the floor with his ass up in the air! I ran over and kicked him just out of boredom. I continued upstairs mumbling about needing Advil while rubbing my temples.

**‡~*~*~‡**

"I feel like making cookies, dudes!" I slam my palms down on the lunch table; nearly scaring the shit out of them. "Holy shit! Give a warning next time!" "I did; I slam my hands down on the table. Duhh stupid," I thumped Oliver on the head and pushed up my glasses before sitting down. "If you make cookies, you have to give us some-" "I know, I might have to double the batch cuz Night Class, you guys, Yuuki, Yori, the Chairman dude, and Zero; even though he's a meanie head," I added the last part just as Zero walked by.

"What?" he snaps back with that adorable glare of his. I crack a smile and scream 'exactly!' He sighs and walks away but I followed him, cuz I have nothing else to do. "You reek of vampire." "Well aren't you the sweetest. But how do you know what vampires smell like?" I squint my eyes knowing he won't answer me. "Why are you following me?!" We were on a path with trees everywhere; I think this is the way to the horses. "Boredom and I forgot my way to the stables, so I was hoping you were going there." I shrugged my shoulders and we continued to walk side by side in peace. Well that is until I open my mouth.

"What's it like being a vampire… hunter?" I pause in between just to make it dramatic… maybe… I don't dare look him because I knew there would be a glare waiting for me. I saw him go tense and his hands clenched. "Why do you care? You're basically living with th-" "it was just out of fucking curiosity! No need to yell!" my nerves snapped and I was furious. "You think they are nice, good vampires, don't you?! Even your _friend_ Chaotic, is probably hiding something from you-" "Don't you fucking act like you know him! You only hate him 'cause he's a fucking pureblood and that he turn October into a vampire! Now you're messing with a bitch!" My right fist flew to the side of his head, barely missing him, hitting the barn doors. I had fingerless gloves on so my knuckles would just be scratched. I smirked at him, "keep this up and I won't make you any cookies!" I skipped into the stables, giggling at his shocked face.

I walked over to a brown mare and fed her some carrots that I stole from Oliver when he wasn't looking. "Here catch!" I spun around, only to have a brush smack my forehead. "Owwie! Zero-kun! Why did you do that?!" I whimpered out, slowly sinking to the ground. I don't know if threw it under hand or just chuck it at me, but it hurt cuz I hit the wooden part. I curl up into a little ball waiting for my chance at revenge. "I thought that you would catch it… Oi, it didn't hurt that much! Get up!" he walks over and gently pokes my shoulder. Wrong move. In a second, I pushed him down on his ass. "Baka! You think I'm athletic? I can't catch shit! …And you threw it on purpose!" I add immaturely while holding my forehead. I stalk out of the stables with a few… cuss words. It was great.

**‡~*~*~‡**

"Do you have these ingredients?" I showed the Chairman dude my phone. I'm gonna make Glazed Sugar Cookies! "Um, well I don't have the almond-" "Can I go to the market and get some?" He stands up and strolls around the room, thinking to himself… this can't be good. "Okay as long as you bring someone with you..." gahhh there's a catch! I hope someone's awake. He hands me some money and wishes me luck with a sly smile. Grrr. He probably thinks I can't find anyone! I'll show him! :D

I race back to the Moon Dormitory, hoping Ichijou would be reading, but he wasn't there! I groan dramatically and took two steps at a time until I got to my level. Chaotic's door was locked and closed. I made a 180 degrees turn and Ichijou/Shiki's door is open. So like any curious moron would do; I walked in. I was in the living area, ahead of me was Ichijou's room and to the left of me was Shiki's. Which one first? I choose Ichijou but he was sleeping so I went into Shiki's room. The room was more organize compared to Ichijou's but the bed was unmade as if someone was just there. I was about to leave when I bumped into someone… life hates me.

"What are you doing?" it was Shiki! Why does it have to be him?! I become so stupid next to him! I mean more stupid than I already am, like freshmen year stupid! "Well you see, at lunch I wanted to make cookies so I asked the Chairman dude if he had the ingredients and there's some missing. So he won't let me go to the market unless I'm with someone—so will you come with me?" I gave a sheepish smile from under my bangs. He nods unenthusiastically **(A/N: that's a big ass word! xD)** and I ran back into my room to grab my jacket hoodie. "You have money?" he asked when I came back into the hall. He changes quickly. "Yeppers, let's go!" I race to the stairs and slid down the railing. I feel so weird hanging with him! He's more mature and I'm sliding down the rails like a little kid. Then again, I can't help it if I act like a 6 year old at times. Oh well, I'm probably an annoying human girl to him.

When we got to the gates the Chairman dude was there. I involuntary stuck out my tongue. "See, I found someone! In your face!" "Aww… _I thought I was going to get my money back…_ You kids have fun!" he opens the gates with a creepy smile. I quickly climbed up on the rail, "Look at me, I'm a tree!" "That talks?" "Have you not watch Pocahontas?!" I smiled down at Shiki. This is gonna be a long day.

**‡~*~*~‡**

"Is this artificial or extract?" I ask Shiki; I really gotta learn how to read hiragana. "Extract. Do you have everything?" I have almond extract and powdered sugar. I nod, but then race to the hair accessories. I was looking at the hair dye, and then out of the corner of my eye I saw cat ears! I love them! There was a black one and a maroonish one, kinda like Shiki's hair but darker. I look at him and decided to make a bold move. I put the maroon cat ears on him. My lips twitch at his continuous impassive face. I had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't laugh. A few old women that were around us were giggling at the sight of him. I poke his cheek to see if he was okay. "Are you happy?" was all he said before I burst out laughing. "You look so cute! Oh how I wish Cookie was here! We should get them, don'tcha think?" He nods and glance at the old women. Some were in the next isle, peeking over at us, while whispering. I could only make out certain words like model, handsome, adorable, and the most embarrassing _girlfriend_.

I felt my cheeks heat up so I turn my attention back to the black ears in my hands. "Are you sure? You're not mad?" "Why would I be mad?" "Because you're wearing kitty cat ears! I don't know if you're mad or what. I never talked to an emotionless person before—not that it's bad! Cuz that your personality! Oh how I wish a giant boulder would crash upon me now!" I bang my forehead against the shelf… the same spot where the brush handle hit me. Owwie. '_Why can't I shut the fuck up?!_' I scream in my mind. "Oi Perfect-san, it's okay." "Then let's go I guess!" I skipped over to the cashier, paid for the stuff, and then we were on our way.

**‡~*~*~‡**

"So then we put the cookie balls in the sugar container and shake it, okay?" I grin over at Shiki who was across from me, with sleeves up; he still had the cat ears on. I had my hair up in a loose ponytail and it kinda made me look like the Chairman dude… but with black hair and cat ears.

We were in the Chairman dude's house with random You Me At Six songs were playing in the background; I couldn't help but dance to some of the songs. The front door suddenly slammed, Yuuki came running past the kitchen, but then backed up and stared at us. She looked like a fish. I did a weird hand motion wave but she wouldn't quit! I look over at Shiki, he was ignoring her.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Hahaha see what I did there?" I laughed so hard I squeaked, "I'm such a dork, I'm the only one laughing at my corny joke." "What happen to you guys?" "We got attack by a rabid man-eating banana! It's all because Aidou didn't bring the elephant with a tutu back inside!" I sighed dramatically, while making this crap up on the spot. "So now I'm a nekofreak and he's a nekovampy!" "I think you need to lay off the sugar, Cassie-chan." "I think you need to join us!" So she washes her hands and began to roll the cookie balls.

**‡~*~*~‡**

"Now we just have to wait for this batch to get done so we can do the others. Shiki have you slept yet?" He shakes his head no and heads over to the living room. "You know when we start to decorate the cookies with frosting; you should pick a certain food coloring for Kaname…" I whisper in Yuuki's ear with a sly smirk.

Her eyes became wide as saucers along with a scarlet blush. I giggled at her expression and began to clean up. "How did you know?" she whispered under her breath, probably so Shiki doesn't over hear. "I didn't you just told me! Hah, no I'm joking. I can just tell so what color?" "Dark red." "Nice!" the timer goes off, "ok get the other pan ready!"

**‡~*~*~‡**

"I think I'll have a sugar rush," Yuuki laughs and continues to lick her spoon. "Same here dude, same here!" We have 40 cookies, mostly because some were huge. Suddenly a throat was cleared. The Chairman dude was standing in the doorway. He motions me to follow him. I swear I didn't do anything! We walked through a hallway and into a room which was kinda like an office area.

"I've been thinking for the past few days and decided that I want to adopt you." Now that was a shocker! "I… I don't even know what to say. Why would you want a person like me? I don't like being told what to do and I prefer being on my own." Why would he adopt me? I'm not special… I'm not used to this feeling of being wanted. There has to be a reason behind this! "I'm not going to let a 16 year old attend my school without any parents/guardians-" "ok then, just put me out on the streets! I can find my way to Tokyo and fly back to the states. Then you'll never see me again." I said rather _too_ harshly. I don't know why I was getting so worked up, I'm just not good with this emotional crap, I guess. "I could never do-" "I know but just let me think about this okay?" I asked impatiently and spun around on my heels. I rushed back to the kitchen, to quickly divide up the cookies. I don't want to deal with this anymore. I got to get out of here!

"Yuuki-chan, don't you think Cassie would make a great edition to our family?" I slam my hands down on the counter; how dare he ask her that question! Why would anybody want me in their family?! She'll probably lie! I have to leave now! "Sure, but why do you ask Headmaster?" "It's father and I want to adopt her. See Cassie, even Yuuki agrees!" he cheers a little too loudly, cuz in the background we heard a loud groan.

I walk into the living room to find Shiki sprawled out all over the couch. Aww. I walk over and slightly poke his arm, "C'mon Shiki-san, there's an hour left until the screaming hell hole starts." He barely moves. Oh boy this is gonna take a while. I pull on his arm and wiggle it around… nothing happened. "God you remind me of a sloth." Suddenly his eyes shot open and I stuck out my tongue playfully. "C'mon Mr. Blue Eyed Kitty Cat, we have to go!" He look behind me and then back to me. I realized that I was still holding his arm… Shittt. I let go and watch it flopped down like a bag of _jello_… haha jello. Pushing past the Chairman dude, I gather up the cookies that I'm bringing back and wait next to the door. Shiki slowly walks towards me. Now he reminds me of a snail! Gary the snail! I love SpongeBob!

"Can I have a cookie," Shiki says as we were walking down the path. "Sure you ask after I seal the bag," I joke while reach in, "here ya go!" I hold one out to him. But instead of reaching for it, he took it with his mouth while staring at me with those gorgeous sky blue eyes. Ahh man, why does life hates me so?! Damn vampire… I bet he thinks he's sexy! "What happen to your head?" he mumbles while eating. "Zero threw a brush at me… speaking of the devil," Zero was walking up to us.

"What are you two doing?" he growls, so grumpy. "What does it look like we are doing? We are walking, a little bit of talking, a little bit of eating, and breathing. Just inhaling mold spores that are designated to get into our lungs and then later in life, we die of lung cancer! Doesn't that sound wonderful?" I couldn't help but reply sarcastically but sarcasm is what makes my world go around! "Where the hell did that come from" I asked myself out loud, than look back at Zero. I started laughing like a crazy ass lunatic! I fell to my knees, holding the cookies to my chest, my hair in front of my face. Soon I heard a sigh and footsteps walking the way we came from. I look over my shoulder to make sure he was gone. Then suddenly stop laughing. It was fake. Sure I was laughing for real at first, but I'm not really in a good mood, ya no?

"You're strange." Shiki states as I brush off my jeans, they're all dirty… woohoo! "Pshh, you're just jealous of my mad ninja skillz!" We began walking again and I almost tripped over air. You see normal people trip over objects but AWESOME people trip over air. Muhahaha! ...life's out to get me.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

We just got back and I know that October is up cause when Shiki got to the 3rd floor, I heard her scream. I think the ears are adorable so I don't know what the fuck is wrong with her! I'm down in the lobby, hugging my legs to my chest. I don't know if the Chairman dude should adopt me. I should talk to Chaotic, but once he gets started he won't shut up! If I decide to go along with it, then I have to tell the Chairman dude what happen a few months ago... about the incident. And when I do that, memories of my ex-best friend will come rushing back. "_I really gotta learn how to let go_." My head was hiding behind my knees, like I was trying to make myself small, so I wouldn't matter anymore. Apparently, I couldn't hear the footsteps on the stairs either.

"Hey, are you okay?" a low voice asks as sat beside me. I look up to see Kain. I gave a force smile and said of course. He raised his eyebrow but left the topic alone. "Do you like mah cat ears?" ^^ I smiled at him, while stretching my legs. "Yeah," he reaches over and pets one, "they're soft and cute." "Teehee I know right! Shiki-san has one too. Cuz we went to the market to get some ingredients for the cookies! By the way, have a cookie!" I rip off the paper towel off the cookies only to see the two other plates for Kaname and the guys at lunch underneath. "Ah shit! Be right back!"

While running upstairs, I happen to past Ruka. It's funny to watch her shooting a glare at me. But I'm still curious as to why she really hates me. I was on the 3rd floor by now and going the opposite direction then my normal route. It feels weird going down this way. The atmosphere was dark like... like someone was mad or lonely. I don't like it. Kaname's door entrance was different than everyone else's. It was a bit fancier and had double doors. I feel like I'm about to enter a secret club or somethin'!

I lightly knock on the door. I remember Chaotic telling me that purebloods can see through doors. So if he was on the other side, he can see me... that's not creepy at all! ^^; I heard a _'come in_' and gently open one of the doors. There wasn't much in his room, but it was huge! I'm jealous- hah no I like my room just fine. And there was a big couch he was sitting on. It was Victorian!

"Yuuki and I were decorating cookies and she decorated these ones for you," I held out the dark red cookies to him and held the others behind me. His face was emotionless but then he smiled. I couldn't tell if it was real or fake but the tension in the air subsided. He takes them and picks one out as to expect it before munching on it, "Who made them?" "Me and Shiki!" I cheered with an open mouth smile, "well I best be going now...cya!" I wave goodbye as I slipped back out the door.

**‡~*~*~‡**

"OH MY GOD, YOU MADE COOKIES?!" Chaotic screams from the top of the staircase, then in a blink of an eye he was in front of us... with a cookie. I think we should runaway. O_O "ITS LIKE AN ORGASM IN MY MOUTH!" he screams yet again and runs into the kitchen, leaving us in wide eyes. "I knew we should've run away," I mumbled under my breath. October and I share a look and facepalms. He's having a sugar rush. Chaotic came running out and transform into a black cat with bright purple eyes, right before our eyes. The faces on Kain and Ruka were effin priceless. I already knew he had this power, but it's pretty cool to see! He mostly uses a dog or bat form though. So we could tell he was hyper—but just a little bit so no worries! ...pshh, bullshit!

He leaps towards me, so I quickly got my arms ready to catch him. The landing was so graceful you would've really thought he really was a cat. Show off. "Since you have cat ears, I want them too! But in order-" "to do that blah, blah, blah! We know geez!" October and I say in unison. "You guys don't have to be so mean, gosh! I was just trying to explain myself..." he mumbles childishly and cuddles up next to my neck, under my hair; like he was a baby. I couldn't help but scratch his head. It was so cute! Then I remembered my surroundings...

"Take him." I held him away from my body, his behind legs dangling. He raised his forepaw and waved at me. IT WAS SO ADORABLE! Gahhh! I'm turning soft! "Why?" she replied while looking at her nails. "Because he's taking advantage of my emotions! Take him!" "No." "He's your husband!" "So?" "Then can I throw him out the window?" I gave a devilish smile with an evil giggle in the back of my throat. :D "WHAT? NO! Give him here..." she takes him into her arms. Suddenly another evil idea came to mind, "Wait, give him back! I can sell him on EBay! 2,000 yen is like… 21 dollars and some cents in the U.S. right? Just think of all the junk food we can get!" a wicked giggle slips out as candy danced across my mind. "You would sell me for 21 bucks all for junk food?!" he had anime tears coming down his furry face but we ignored him. We are so cold hearted! "LET'S DO IT!" she laughs as Chaotic jumps out of her grasp. I began to slowly advance on him, "Come here, kitty, kitty!" And the chase began.

We ran all the way to the 2nd level. I hate running but this was too fun to pass up! We ran pass Rima and Shiki; Chaotic running between them, me sliding pass them... up against the wall. We ran all the way around and back downstairs to the lobby, where I collapsed. Which was in front of everybody.

"No more running for today!" I mumbled into the wooden floor. It was cold too. I turn my head to the side and smiled as I was trying to catch my breath. "You're such a dork," Chaotic snickers; he was back in his hum–I mean vampire form, "Get off the floor, you look like a beached whale!" My first reaction was my mouth dropping. I could hear chuckles from behind as I stand up. I raise my fist to punch him in the arm but he blocked it easily. So I quickly kneed him in the balls. He might be a pureblood vampy but that area still hurts. I'm the last of our friends to finally kneed him there. There was Maddie, Cookie, October, Blondie, Emma, Sophie (she was just bored), and random soccer balls/basketballs/softballs—he never was much of a sports person… ^^ (cue the evil laughter for gym class memories!).

I quickly zipped up my jacket and flipped up the hood. My hair engulfing my face except for my lips; which held a smirk. "Who's the beached whale now?" a giggle slipped out as I closed the door behind me. Knowing they could hear very clearly. And if you listen really closely, you could hear October laughing her ass off. As I was coming out of the gate, I saw Yuuki and Zero nagging with each other. I squish my face as I approach them.

"Is something wrong?" Yuuki asked, turning her head to the side like a puppy. "Chaotic called me a beached whale…" a snicker slithered out of Zero's lips. We raise an eyebrow at him but shook our heads away. "Then I kneed him in the balls…" Zero suddenly snorted, he was also smirking. Such a sadist. But that's kinda like a smile, isn't it? Well I'm taking advantage of the opportunity! "Well someone's in a good mood of a pureblood's angst!" I poke his cheek and then began poking the fuck out of his side. My hyper side was taking over… there's no mercy for him now.

Yuuki was laughing at the sight of us; Zero trying to get me to stop and me trying to dodge his next movements. It was awesome. Suddenly a throat cleared behind us; Oliver had a confused face. I quickly switch places and tackled hug him. Pressing my body up against his, with my arms wrapped around his neck… I love to tease him. Then I dramatically fell to the ground with a sigh of content. The time of day was just before sundown and it brought peace to my soul.

Inhaling very slowly, taking in the scent of the air—it was soothing. Well until Oliver broke the silence, idiot. He was standing over me, blocking out the blue sky that vividly reminded me of Shiki's eyes… damn when did I get so poetic?

"Dude what's wrong with you?!" "So many things that you brain wouldn't be able to comprehend; thus causing your head to explode. As your blood splashed over the walls; mice would be dancing in joy, for your brain matter will last them throughout the winter." I sigh tiredly as I got up. Their eyes were the size of the moon. (Haha Panic! At The Disco.) I lean towards Oliver's ear, "don't think you know me, cuz you don't. A simple question to you could be a complex question to others." I pat his head soberly before turning my attention back to the fan girls. I toss back my hood, allowing my amusement get the best of me. "What's up with your head?" "What's up with your face?" I retorted before thinking. I'm so stupid.

**‡~*~*~‡**

"Chaotic we should have a lyrics contest!" I jump from my seat, breaking the silence. Everybody turn to look at our table as I push up my glasses in a nerdy way. The teacher was gone again. He slowly rises from his seat, "What song?" "Decoy by Paramore" I suggested as we walked down the steps. "I don't know that song! And no Paramore; you know them to well!" he pouted as he pointed a piece of chalk at me. I roll my eyes and began searching through Touchie, "What about Lips like Morphine by Kill Hannah?" "Let's do this shit!" he cheers and holds the chalk to the board. I took it off pause and the electric guitar echoes throughout the room. Beside the sound of the music, you could only hear the chalk hitting against the board. I was a head but I was trying to let him catch up too! I was dancing! It was fun.

"Done!" I cheered and slam down my chalk into the holder thingy, finishing with my happy dance. "How the hell? You used to be so slow-" "Keywords: used to be." He huffed and he puffed and he blew the house down! Actually no; he just smudges up all my words. Very mature… I cough out _sore loser_ with a smile. Second Chance by Shinedown was now playing in the background. "Do you have a cold? Here, let me warm you up!" he hugged me from behind and lifts me up in the air. "Holy crap! For the love of chocolate and nacho cheese, PUT ME DOWN!" I howled in laughter. He threw me away, but I caught my balance before I could fall. In return, I spun around and accused, "You're just being a sore loser cuz you lost to a 16 year old! You are now a disgrace to all 20 year olds!" "You want me to kill you, huh?" he growled playfully. "_Tell my mother; tell my father, I done the best I can. To make them realize, this is my life! I hope they'll understand! I'm not angry, I'm just saying; sometimes goodbye is a second chance. Sometimes goodbye is a second chance. Sometimes goodbye is a second chance… _" I sang the last verse, finally letting my lungs kick in. Then the clapping started. Fuck my life. I hate this attention!

I could feel my face heat up as I tried to find my way to disappear…behind Chaotic's back. -_- "what is all this noise?!" the cranky paranoid math teacher barked behind us. He's a lifesaver. Chaotic tried to explain but I cut in by putting my palm over his mouth, "I did it! Chaotic tried to stop me but I wouldn't listen cuz I'm a stubborn 16 year old, who doesn't give a fuck. And look what I did to the board!" I suddenly had a British accent, "Isn't it beautiful?!" I clasp my hands together with stars in my eyes. I knew what was coming next. "GO TO THE OFFICE!" he bellowed like a fool stuck in a well. I hope he falls in a well. I grab Touchie and sprint out the door.

**‡~*~*~‡**

"Would you get the hell off me?!" Zero demanded from the floor, heh. "Guys are supposed to comfort girls, baka! How will you ever get a girl with that _lovely_ attitude of yours?!" I smack his forehead causing it to slam into the wooden floor. He squints his eyes in pain, whoops too hard. "Awwie I'm sorry!" I reach under his head and sooth the spot; my hands were kinda cold. We were in the kitchen, and Yuuki, Zero, and the Chairman dude just got done eating as I came in…and tackled Zero. The Chairman dude and Yuuki were staring at us with fish faces. "Get off me." his voice was strained, grabbing a hold of my wrists; he pushed himself up into a sitting position. I ripped my right wrist out of his hold and pushed him back down not caring if I hurt his head this time. "I don't like being restricted-" "how do you think I feel?" "I don't know… warm?" I smirked and rolled off of him with a childish giggle.

"Chairman dude!" I look up to him upside down, "I need to speak with you!" He motions me into his office thingy and sat down. "If you want to adopt me, I need to tell you about the incident that happened in June," my voice became serious and I walked over to the window so I wouldn't have to face him.

"My friends and I went to Oklahoma to see some old friends," I sighed as the memory began to form. "My friend Blondie had been ignoring me for a year or so and I was curious as to why. Anyways when I confront her about it she just said it was out of boredom or gave me an "_I don't know_". It hurt cuz I lost a friend that way a few months earlier too. And I guess I didn't want to deal with this drama crap anymore, so long story short. I stole some sleeping pills without getting caught and had an overdose. They had to pump my stomach… never doing that again." I gave a dark chuckle, "the person who saved me was my ex-bestie Aiden Arthur. I bet he regrets it cuz he hates me now." I look back and gave a cheerful smile. "Chaotic and October knows; so don't worry. Plus that was then, this is now. Adios, I'm heading back to class." I slipped out the door and down the hall. Zero and Yuuki were already gone. "I don't wanna go back to class yet, so I think I'll walk around." I mumbled to myself and zipped up my jacket. I was just about to get Nanoie out when my "_When Everyday Is The Weekend_" by Asking Alexandria ringtone goes off. Why the hell was Hayden calling me?!

"Hello moron." I spoke in monotone as I took a seat next to a tree. "Cassie, this is Aiden-" "Why are you on your twin brother's phone?" "Cuz I can, woman! Guess what! I'm dying Hayden's black hair blonde!" he exclaims excitedly, I can picture him jumping up and down. And as if on cue, you could hear Hayden complaining in the background. I love these two! "Why? He never had blonde in his hair—DID YOU GIVE HIM CRACK-O'S THIS MORNING?!" I yelled into the phone, while trying to hold back laughter. This time Hayden's sarcastic voice rose from the speaker, "Yeah and I gave him a bowl of stupid for breakfast. Apparently, he ate the whole box. -_-" Suddenly a picture came to mind. It was when we got my pin at Hot Topic that said '_did you eat a bowl of stupid for breakfast?_' that was our inside joke for his brother. Those were the good old days. In the background, I heard Aiden saying he has his brother's hair life in his hands. Then there was a slap echo. They're about to start fighting. _ Unexpectedly, I heard the phone drop and a few cuss words. Oh dear…

"Are you going to fight or talk to me? Am I skipping class for nothing?!" I yelled, gradually becoming pissed. "You're skipping cla-" Hayden begins but then Aiden cuts in with a passionate voice, "What's wrong?" I told them what the Chairman dude wants to do and what I told the Chairman dude tonight. And surprisingly they supported my decision. I thought they were going to yell and tell me I said too much; but they didn't. Now I have the self-confidence to tell Chaotic! This is going to be a long night.

**‡~*~*~‡**

"Where were you? You missed two blocks!" October whispered frantically as I take my seat. "I went to the Chairman dude's bat cave," Chaotic slams his head on the table at this part, "and then the twins called me. They told me to tell you 'hi cupcake!' and Hayden is dying his hair blonde. But I think he's just getting highlights. I bet he'll look sexy-" "Heiwa-san, Leach-san, would you care to explain to the class what is so important?" the zoology teacher slams the chalk down and spun around on his heels to face us. October shook her head no, but I raise my hand like I had to go on a potty break. He gives a nod and I exclaim, "We are discussing on how October is so damn sexxii!" I never seen a person slam their head on a table so fast in my life, it was hilarious! "T-that was l-like a chain reaction! F-first Chaotic, then you w-what's next, m-me?" I began rocking back and forth in my seat and hugging myself, with drool on the side of my mouth. I was having an Undertaker moment as Sammy boi and I would say. "'_When in doubt; joke about_!' that's my philosophy in life!" I mumbled into my sleeve, my face was red as Clifford the big red dog! Chaotic starts snorting at this little saying of mine, which caused October to laugh; along with Ichijou and some dude behind us. Chain reaction rules the world!

"I would like to state that Chaotic started it!" I said in a serious voice but the grin gave me away. "How did I start this?! You're the one who made a comic-" "Comic?! Comic! I make comments, not comics! That's Tori's job!" "Oh shut up!" "Shut don't go up, prices do! So take your advice and shove it! …I haven't heard that saying since sophomore year!" I dazed off into space. "Yeah well maybe this will be the last time you'll hear it!" Chaotic stands up from his seat. "Aw Mr. Grumpy Gills, got his panties in a twist!" I cooed with a fake pout and winked. "This is why I love being around you two; its so entertaining!" October giggles, while holding her sides. "CAN WE GET BACK TO CLASS?!" the zoology teacher snaps. We exchange a look and nodded, "Gomenasai, sensei…"

**‡~*~*~‡**

I was up in my room about to go to asleep, when my bestie, Cookie, text me a few links, demanding me to check them out. My eyes grew wide when I saw the websites… it was my ex-bestie Aiden's slutty girlfriend's accounts. She's spreading rumors about me -which doesn't really bother me because they're not true- but there was one that was. It was about the overdose. And who would have told her? Aiden of course!

I jog down the stairs until I reached the lobby. I still had my hoodie on with a Brokencyde band tee underneath and red reindeer pj bottoms. I don't care if it looks embarrassing, I was on a mission. Chaotic wasn't down there but October, Aidou, Rima, Shiki, and Ichijou was. I flip up my hood as I walk up to them. "Nice pjs," she sneers but I ignored the comment. I feel numb. I mean; I know Aiden and I aren't friends anymore, but I can't help but feel betrayed. I hold the phone up to her face. Her reaction goes from calm to shock.

She steals a few glances at me and back to the screen, "h-how did she…?" she breathes, turning more paler by the second than she already was. Wow, her response should have been mine. "Who else? Her stupid, naïve boyfriend, who thinks she's angel sent from heaven. When really she's a slut face hoe bag sent from hell. She opens her legs more than she opens her mouth," I sighed tiredly, but then cover my mouth with a fake concern, "oh there goes my harsh words again, I'm sorry." October's eyes grew large at my dialogue. I could feel a bit of my heart shattering at this point. "Aren't you mad?" I continue to speak in a calm voice, "Should I be? What good would it do? She's in fucking Oklahoma and I'm in fucking Japan. I can't kill her. The whole internet knows. Some will or will not believe; it's their choice. Either way it's a lie right? People will just look at me differently; some with pity or you-should-of-tried-harder in their eyes… just like the look in your eyes," my fists clenched, "you're giving me pity; which I **hate**." She quickly averts her eyes downward, as a dark chuckle slip out of my lips.

"So you look away, shielding yourself from the truth. Coward! Don't hold back; tell me how you feel!" my voice raises, anger flashes through my eyes. "Is this how I should react?! ANSWER ME, DAMNIT!" I'm being so cruel; I wish I could die right now. She stands up slowly to try to lead me to towards the door, "let's go outside, to get some fresh air, eh?" she gives a sad smile. I'm hurting her. _I'm such a horrible friend_. Why must I do this to the people I care for deeply? "Don't touch me. I don't need your help. I'm better off alone," (_and dead_) I hissed, flinching at her touch with my eyes filled with hate. _I replace sadness with anger_. I walk towards the door by myself, slamming it close and begin running in a random direction.

I have no idea where I'm going; anywhere but here is just fine. _Watch me run away from my problems_. I soon came across a creek with ruins of a bridge; I keep heading up the water flow. Coming up to a wall, I climb a tree next to it and jump so I was on the ledge. All there was was water. Fuck. I don't know how to swim. I jump down to the other side on the little land that wasn't in the water… kinda like a small pathetic cliff. I reach into my pocket for my knife but the anti-vampire weapon won't cut humans. I put it back into place and scream in frustration.

"How could he do this to me?" I asked myself out loud, glaring at the wall. "How can someone so close, give in to a person who pretends to love you?!" I punch the wall, making my knuckles scrap against the cement and bleed. "I loved him more than she would ever will!" I slowly sank to the ground, my head resting against the cool stone wall, holding back the tears that were dying to escape. Crying shows weakness. I can't sink to that level; only the fittest survive…right?

As I slowly fade into unconsciousness, I didn't notice of being watch from above. All I remember was being picked up and carried back over the 10ft wall. And groggily hugged onto the person closer as tears began to slip out. Also the person had a slim body…


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Friday went by very quickly; everybody was getting ready to leave so no classes today—I mean tonight. But the Day Class had class, so I could easily deliver the cookies and apologized to October for my behavior. I felt like crap this morning. I yelled at mah bestie and my cheeks were tear-stained. And then remembered what happened last night. Aw man, I cried in front of someone! And it was a guy! But who? Had a slim body... and a guy... last night there was Aidou, Ichijou, and Shiki. I pushed those thoughts away and took a long nap that lasted until 6pm. Of course, that's when I didn't know we had no classes. .

I flew down the stairs only to stop and stare at everybody who were in their normal fancy clothing. Oh dear. I heard footsteps behind me; October was red in the face, "Cassie I forgot to tell you about no classes!" I made a weird sound in the back of my throat then march back upstairs. I changed into a nevershoutnever tee, neon green skinnies, and grab my jacket. Then head back down. We should have an elevator!

"What's up with your pants?" Aidou snickers from the couch. Then I made the "_what's up with your face_" comment and got a growl in return. He suddenly appeared right in front of me; I hate it when people do that! "What did you just say to me?" Oh so now he's being a tough guy. "I said," I lean in close to his ear and spoke very loudly, "WHAT IS UP WITH YOUR FACE?! Baka can't hear shit…" I began to walk around him but he grabbed my arm and yanks me back to his chest. His eyes immediately turn blood red. Oh man... I made him pissed. I tried to pull away but the grip was inhuman...I'm screwed. But I wasn't going to look for help though. And Chaotic knew it, because he gave a nod. "Before fall break begins, give me your blood," he brush my hair behind my shoulders; his hands were so cold. "I only give blood in a blood drive not to some selfish vampire!" Adrenaline rushed through my veins causing me to push with all my strength and some how move my legs to kick him in the back of the knees. Before he falls I pressed some point in his neck so he'll pass out. I look up to the audience and blinked, "Well, I'm bored." I skip to an empty seat next to Ichijou and sat down. I soon found my neon rainbow socks interesting. It wasn't Aidou who carried me back 'because he would've brought it up. So now it's down to these two guys.

"What did you do to my cousin?" Kain asks… that would explain the awkwardness. "I just press the "_sleepy button_" as Maddie would say. He'll wake up in a bit. I'm just surprised it worked on a vampire. We never done it to Chaotic before cuz he isn't a pest…" "Aww you finally gave me a compliment!" Chaotic cooed and jumped up on the couch… as a cat. He purrs as he climbs in my lap. My eyes soften at the sight of him. I shouldn't have done that. His purple eyes turn black and jumped off of me. He went back to his weird self and glared. What did I do now?

"Why didn't you tell me about the Headmaster?" Oh shit! "What are you talking about?" I snapped trying to play dumb. "That he want to adopt you, stupid!" he retorts; everyone's eyes were on me. "I forgot." I began to inspect my nails, trying to ignore the anxious feeling. "HOW CAN YOU FORGET?!" he roars; out of the corner of my eye, I saw everyone flinch but I didn't. I'm used to yelling. "Whatever _dad_," I mumble under my breath. Apparently he heard, "What?!" "You're acting like my _father,_ so I called you dad, stupid. As if your yelling is going to make me answer you. It's quite amusing actually." I had on a sinister smirk as I stared at the ground, but then caught a hold of the aroma of yummy coffee. I slowly got up and purposely bumped into Chaotic. He looked like he was in shock, a giggle slipped out of my lips. I like shocking people.

"You want some coffee, Miss Night Class Perfect?" a teasing voice said, it was from that dude who sits behind us in class. "Oh shut up! And yes please! You like coffee?" I sat on top of the counter watching his every move. Haha that doesn't sound stalkerish at all! "Well it's better than these stupid blood tablets," he gives a toothy grin as he slams down some pills. "Yeah, those do taste disgusting." "How would you-" "Boredom curiosity my friend, boredom curiosity…" I pat him on the shoulder. He burst out laughing, leaning on the counter, face all red; it was weird and funny at the same time. "I've been told I was funny, but I didn't know I was this good…" I poke him with my shoe. "Y-y-you're the strangest human I ever talked to—though I don't talk to a lot of humans-but still you're strange!" he pats my head like a dog -_- and continues to chuckle. I was about to tell him off but I decided not to and ask for peanut butter instead. I scope out a huge spoonful of peanut butter into my coffee mug, and then pour in coffee and some brown sugar. "What are you doing?" "Drinking mah coffee, moron… OW IT'S HOT!" I yelp and stuck out my tongue to cool it off. He laughs and sticks his finger…IN MY COFFEE! WHAT IS HE DOING?! "What are you doing you bunny raper!?" I shriek, trying to take back my coffee. No one messes with mah coffee (eye twitches). "Cooling it down for you! And bunny raper? I don't rape bunnies, I love bunnies!" he exclaims while licking his finger in a very mischievous way…oh boy. "How do you do that?" my eyes glow at this new information. "I can control wind-" "hah, that reminds me of farting spiders…" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into the lobby.

"She says I remind her of farting spiders!" Mr. Fish Humper whines. Yes, that's his new name. "I did not!" my British accent was kicking in, "As I recall, I said, '_that reminded me_' not you! You sir, are a fish humper!" This is so fun, that I had to put down my cup so it won't spill. Mr. Fish Humper turns my way with his lips twitching. "Not only does he rape bunnies for a living; he also humps fish in his spare time! What kind of a sicko is this?" I jab my thumb at him with my other hand on my hips, "Poor Nemo never even had a chance! Ughhhh, you monster!" I exclaim dramatically and spun around on my heels. It's so hard not to laugh.

"Oh yeah well… well you have a big ass!" that was a stupid comeback. "What were you doing looking down there?" I snapped angrily; inside I was laughing. "Y-y-your pants… it's so bright-" "hah I made you stutter! You lose!" I stuck out my tongue and turn my attention to Chaotic. "CHAOTIC! We should go jellyfishing!" I exclaim excitedly while Mr. Fish Humper here, had an eyebrow twitching. Teehee, I confused him! ^^ "And how will we do that?" he smirks. He rarely gives a smirk like this, it's like he knows my answer. "Do I have to come up with everything? October's the jellyfish!" Her face was soo priceless. And she was becoming red in the face by the second! "How. Am. I. A. Jellyfish?!" This caused me to snort, "You shock people; but mostly me, ."

"October and I have almost the same powers, does that make me a jellyfish?" Rima asks in a bored tone. "Nahhh you're awesome, unlike this pig over here that ate all my jellybeans last year!" I gave her the evil eye, "You ate all the greens ones, even though you hate them-" "No I didn't, I gave them to Tippie!" she snapped becoming very annoyed. How dare she give them to my dog! "What would've happened if she got sick?!" "Why should it matter? Anyway, she's not your dog anymore!" "October!" Chaotic gripped her shoulders and pulled her away from me. It is true... she isn't my dog anymore... not that she ever was. Everybody was studying but I gave them a cheerful smile, "Yeah, you're right. I'm a cat person anyways." I skip over to my coffee and back upstairs in silence.

**‡~*~*~‡**

"May I speak with you?" a voice says from behind me. I had my speakers turn up so I couldn't hear anyone coming in; plus my door was locked or so I thought. I look behind and there sat Chaotic, lightly bouncing on my bed, he likes Bullet For My Valentine. "Ok when we leave tomorrow, the Headmaster, Yuuki, and Zero will be joining us…" I started jumping up and down out of excitement. Yuuki and I can play rock band! I mean, sure I suck at that game but I like seeing the rainbow bars for the beginners. I love rainbows.

"But," There's **always** a _but_, "you can't show them where we live, alright? It's bad enough that they're coming back with us, but if they see where we live—if Zero sees where I live I will be force to erase his memory and than all hell with break out." I ponder this for a moment before nodding my head in agreement. "Why don't you want anyone to know?" I ask quietly. "First of all; vampire hunter. And second," he leans in close to my ear and whispers '_the vampire council_.' And what did I do? I looked at him like that crazy bitch has lost his fucking mind! There's a council?! Oi… I hate politics! "The vampire co-" "Shhh! don't say it out loud! Most vampires here don't like the council and think purebloods (mostly the Kurans) should go back to monarchy—but there's a few vampires that supports the council. Two of them you already know, Ichijou Takuma and Shiki Senri. Ichijou's grandfather is ahead of the Council. I do **not** trust or like his grandfather, understand?" he spoke in a harsh whisper… pain flash through his eyes. What the fuck did he do to Chaotic? "What does Shiki have-" "his uncle is one of the members and there's a few other things but let's just go with that for now," he sighs exhaustedly and stands back up. "I'm sorry that I yelled and what October said-" "Nahhh man, its okay! No hurt feelings ^^" I lie back on my bed and watch him leave and locks the door.

I jumped up and quickly turn the stereo back on, then went into my closet to search for my half eaten chocolate mint candy cane that I got over at Chelsi's house. Ya know, I only have two things in my closet could be another room! This place amazes me, I tell ya. I walk out and spot Shiki lying on my bed, eyes closed, and arms behind his head. What. The. Hell. I thought Chaotic locked the fucking door! I grab my pencil and poked his cheek. He me a look that said, what-do-you-want-can't-you-see-I'm-being-my-inner-sloth? Okay it didn't, but let's pretend it did! "How did you get in my room? It was locked." I was tempted to lower the lights and bring over a lamp, like they do in those detective movies! That would be awesome! But I don't have a lamp and I can't lower the lights. He remains silent so I poked his nose. It reminded me of the old days. When I was younger, I used to poke dead things with a stick. And Shiki kinda reminds me of a zombie.

He simply raises his finger and bit into it. BETTER NOT GET INTO ANY BLOOD ON MY BED BOY! **(A/N: I am writing this in math class and I AM SENDING AN S.O.S TO ALL YOU READERS! I REPEAT. I AM SENDING AN S.O.S TO ALL YOU READERS! And that I have peanut butter M&Ms! THEY ARE YUMMY IN MY TUMMY! That is all. {I was so hyper that day, shoulda seen me at lunch time} /****_ahaha oh man, I miss those high school days_****/). **A blood like whip came out. I WANNA POKE IT! And isn't that a little kinky? "Ahh that's your power; blood whip. What happens if I touch it?" my hand was barely an inch away. Suddenly with a flick of his finger, it wrapped itself around my wrist. If he wanted to he could easily take my blood right now. Is this trust? "It feels like a snake!" I cheered, "I like snakes, they're cool. Well, that is, until they pee on you." I made a disgusted face as I slid out of his grip.

"So why are you in my room?" I ask, sitting Indian style across from him. "You want me to leave?" he mumbles while closing his eyes. "Not necessary, I just want to know why you're avoiding my questions-" "I only avoided one question." He had me there…damnit! "Touché!" I giggled, lying down beside him; I just realized how the bed is so comfy! There was silence between us, but it wasn't awkward, probably because of the music… even though it was "_Daniel, Where's the boat?_" by Drop Dead Gorgeous. Good song! With this music, I was slowly falling asleep. Turning to my side, I peacefully fell asleep.

**‡~*~*~‡**

"Kain!" I exclaimed, sitting opposite of him on the other couch, "you should become a stripper!" Chaotic and October facepalmed, Aidou burst out laughing, Kain was blushing, and Ichijou and Shiki were just walking up to us but now held shocked faces. What's wrong? "Your stripper name could be Candy Cane!" I hugged my sides' cuz I was laughing so hard. Aidou had to lean up against the arm of the couch to keep his balance. Kaname was walking by when this happen, he looked slightly amused. See I'm a clown! Where's my cookie! All I have to do now is to get Shiki to laugh… "We're not laughing with you, we're laughing at you—wait that came out wrong!" this caused Aidou to collapse on me, "And get off of me!" I shove him to the ground on accident…_yeah_ _right_.

"You're being awfully mean today," Ichijou states with a few of his chuckles as they sat down next to me. "Who the hell said I was nice?! Get that motherfucker over here, and I'll teach them _nice_. Oh dear, there goes mah southerner accent, I'm soo sorry," I smirked while doing a little dance, it was so weird. "Who ever said that must be on crack!" October snorted like a pig. "Fer sizzle rizzle dizzily doo!" I let out a few giggles, covering my mouth with my sleeve. "Okay...no more Quizilla for you..." Chaotic pretends to write something down on his hands while I go into panic. Half way through my excuses I realized he couldn't stop me so I became bored of him.

"Ichijou, have you ever got pushed into a pool, fully clothed?" I gave him a sly look. "I don't think he would be naked Cassie," Chaotic snickers along with October. "That would be disturbing to see..." "OoOohh you just got burned, Ichijou-san!" October grinned widely, showing off her fangs. "Like Cassie's mama's cookin'!" Chaotic added in a fake hillbilly accent. Hahaha inside joke! It took us a minute to get over our laughter.

"Ichijou, have you ever had alcohol before? Not including wine?" "CASSIE!" "I'm just curious! So shut up Chaotic!" I snapped before turning back to Ichijou. "Why do you want to know these things?" he asks with a smile. How can he still smile?! I have to kick this up a notch. "Cuz you remind me of a goodie, goodie and I want to know what lies behind that smile" is what I wanted to say but instead I replied with boredom curiosity.

"Have you ever been kiss by a girl, other then your mom?" I ask waiting for a reaction but all I got was October voice. "That's personal-" "Fine! Ichijou have you ever had a life?!" and got nothing but a smile. I scream in frustration and melted to the floor, slithered behind the couch where October, Chaotic, Kain was sitting. I jumped up and swung my arm around, making the drumsticks I had in my right sleeve, crash against Chaotic's skull, "You told him to control his emotions so I couldn't enjoy his reaction!" "You little rat, I didn't tell him anything! And where the fuck did you get those fucking drumsticks?!" He snaps while rubbing his head with a pout. "Wouldn't you like to know?!" I sass back with a lopsided grin, but it soon disappeared when his eyes turn pure black. **O.O**. I ran. I could hear him following behind but what I didn't realize is that he was wearing socks! So when we rounded the corner, there was a 'clomp'! I spun around to see him flat on his ass. If only Tyler was here!

I ran back to the lobby area and took Chaotic's spot. "A back flip off the staircase with his skateboard doesn't take him out but the kitchen floor does!" I squeak out, covering my face. At first October didn't get it but then she had a dazed look in her eyes, before she laughed her ass off. Chaotic came back with a little limp. "Oh you poor thing… Walk. It. Off." They have a nice relationship… "Wait, what do you mean back flip…on a skateboard?!" Ichijou asks causing everybody to stop talking and all attention on us. "He'll never make it in the real world…" I mumbled to myself but October heard. "They'll probably chew him up and spit him out." "Real world?" Shiki inquires; he looked tired is it because it's 11 in the morning? "Sí señor, like a PUBLIC high school, where you would find gum under desks, nasty ass food, drama, fights, stupid ass groups—the cheer sluts are so fun to mess with. And you get to go home, food fights-" "they had a food fight?" October interrupts me excitedly. "No, I was suspended that week, but Caleb came home mumbling about food fight/immature freshmen/what-the-hell-is-in-my-shirt and then his bedroom door slamming. I was going to ask him what happen at supper time but he already took a shower and he gave everyone the don't-talk-to-me glare. Oh how I miss Caleb! Those were some good times my friend, good times…" I gave a peaceful smile as hug my knees to my chest. In the background, Chaotic was talking about skateboarding while October and I were in our own little world. "You sound like an old person." "You look like an old person." That got a few chuckles out of Kain and she looked like she wanted to strangle me, but instead she went to change.

We have 30 minutes or so until we all leave. And I'm waiting for Oliver to text me, so I know when to say goodbye or whatever. I don't know why I'm poking Kain; he's warmer than everyone else. Just poking his leg is all I'm doing, and I can feel his gaze. "What are you doing?" "Poking you, its fun, you're like a furnace!" "What?!" "You know furnace, heater, radiator; may I go on?" "That doesn't make any sense-" "Doesn't have to; you're talking to me, remember? Oh! Ichijou can I see your phone?" He hands it over and I quickly text my phone so I can save my number and vise versa.

Then October came back down with Crimson in the small traveling container, he hates that thing. Anyways, October was wearing a black corset dress that went to her knees and combat boots; she had on fish nets and arm warmers… all in black. She looked like a gothic angel. She looked sexy. Chaotic was wearing all black too. But he was wearing skinnies, a trench coat that had a few chains/buckles on it, an awesome Avenge Sevenfold tee, and some converse with little drawings on it from Alex and me. He also had on some eyeliner. I, on the other hand, was colorful. I had on a black, Black Veil Brides tee, electric blue skinnies, my favorite jacket, a checkered bow, lots of bracelets, and a neon green mesh tutu. Let's just say I hate to match.

I suddenly appeared next to October with a sly grin. "Dude, you look sexy!" I slowly circled around her until I yank her back to my side. She was blushing. "She's mine now," I purred with a wink at Chaotic; he looked so pissed. "Cassie, how many times do I have to tell you-" "You're straight like spaghetti until you get heated up." She put about 15 feet between us after that comment. I fell to the ground laughing along with slapping the floor. "I just got harass by a girl! You're just like Sophie-" "as I recall, Sophie is a lesbian you moron! Lesbians like pussies; bisexuals like pussies and dicks! If that doesn't say public school to you, than I don't know what does!" I race outside cuz my phone was going off and I want to leave the awkwardness to them.

******October's P.O.V. ******

This isn't awkward at all. I was surprised to see the guys on the couch with red faces though. Especially Aidou since he seems to be the player at this school. Shiki's face was the reddest of them all. Probably because he's the youngest. It's a good thing we're not one of those anime characters; when we have perverted thoughts we have a nose bleed… cuz everyone would have one at the moment. Haha so funny! I began to giggle right when two arms wrapped around my waist. "What the-" "You're mine." Chaotic was hugging me from behind, with his head by my neck. His eyes were glowing red as he lightly bit my neck; but not hard enough to break skin. This is embarrassing. I shove him away as I feel my face become even hotter. "You know how I feel about PDA! And what's up with the sudden possessiveness?!" I shrieked, my voice echoing through out the dormitory. His face looked apologetic, but as soon as the door open back up to reveal Cassie, it turn to anger. "Ohhh a lovers' quarrel, is it? Shiki-kun, go get the popcorn!" she pointed towards the kitchen in a dramatic pose. We all raised our eyebrows.

"This is your fault!" Chaotic accused; he's such an ass. "What did I do now?!" she exploded, clearly showing that she was going to stand her ground. Oh dear. "She flirts with any girl-" "I do not! Are you calling me a slut? Because I'm still a virgin, you bitc-" "I wasn't calling you that, geez." I sighed deeply, I really hate mornings. "Yay! So if you guys are gonna fight, I have 10 bucks on October. Cuz guys can't hit girls, and if they do, they should die right on the spot. But then that girl's friends would surely kick that DICKLESS PIECE OF CRAP ALL THE WAY TO THE IMAGINARY HELL!" she began rubbing her temples at this point, "I don't have anger issues! I'm going to my happy place! Happy, happy, happy!" she starts laughing psychotically. I took a step back, "did you take you medication?" I asked with caution. She holds her head as if in pain but really she was having a silent laugh attack while drooling. I'll take that as a no. I couldn't help but laugh at her and neither could Chaotic.

******End of October's P.O.V. ******

After I made sure they were laughing I made my way over to the couch that Aidou and Kain was sitting on. I place my hands on their shoulders spoke in a low tone, "Did you guys see my ninja skillz or are y'all stupid? No offense!" "None taken," Kain replied sarcastically as he turn to face me. I laughed like a hyena before going back to my serious expression, "I don't like it my friends are fighting, so I make a distraction to make them laugh; thus making them forget what the fight was all about. I still have some of my old self in me; it's disgusting. I used to be a peacemaker." "Then why the change?" Shiki asked before Aidou could reply, Aidou hates being interrupted **:D**. "I grew a backbone so people won't take advantage of me. Have you ever heard of the saying _'if you help me with this, I'll be you're best friend'_? I hate that, cuz it's a lie. They'll just ignore you until they need the answers to the next homework…" I spaced off remembering my old high school. "You could of not have helped them in the beginning," he sighs, while leaning back in his seat. I don't know why but that comment kind of ticked me off. "Yeah, but when you grow up in a town, where you were born and have **_always_** been known as the quiet, shy bookworm/a nobody only then you could possibly understand. It's hard to break cycles." I gave him a death glare with my eyes filling hatred, but then I realized who I was glaring at. "Gahhh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to snap!" I sunk behind the couch then suddenly appeared beside a tear-eyed October.

"You're such a dork!" she says, trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard. ^^;; "I'm not a dork, I'm a lovable dork! God get it right bitch!" I ducked and covered just as she hit me. "You're the bitch. Anyways, is Sam coming?" That was a stupid question. "The band is coming on Tuesday. Alex said they got some awesome news." "No, not that Sam, Sam from England!" I gave her the look that said either-you-say-his-nickname-or-i-will-continue-to-ignore-you. "_Sammy boi…_" she sighs dramatically. Teehee, it's nice to know I'm bringing her stress levels up! "Si! I need to tickle him again! His mom says he has been more quiet than usual lately…" I gave her a sad smile before going back under my bangs. "Wait, why did he even become a mute?" I thought she knew. "Didn't you know? Adam calls him names a lot, so instead of showing his feelings, he stays quiet and in the shadows. Once I was following Sammy boi through out the house, to get used to it, Adam was coming down the opposite way. As soon as they were side by side Adam shoved Sammy boi into the wall and yelled '_get out of my way faggot!_' and then he laughed. I know why he acts all cocky now. _He's a model_." I sly smirk seem to appear on my lips along with a British accent. I love doing British accents. Mostly Manchester though.

"Adam is not a model!" Chaotic snickered along with a laughing October, "he's ugly!" "October, just because he's not our type of guy, doesn't mean others don't like that snob." I stuck out my tongue. "He's only mean to you cuz you like the same sex but he's nice to us so haha!" Chaotic points out while flicking my forehead… owie. "I don't believe he's a model-" "Well he is! He's always gone in the afternoon, and I always had to wait in the evening to bug the fuck out of him! Go ask Sammy boi or Oliver—wait he left already-" "How would Oliver know him!?" "Oliver's older brother is a model—what's up with all these models?!" I fling my arms over in Shiki's direction. "They're taking over the world," she giggles as I go into a dramatic mode. "Oh my god, take cover! Next thing you'll see is alligators wearing girly tutus!" I curl up in the fetal position as Aidou burst out laughing. I declare myself as the class clown now! "W-w-what does that-" "DON'T QUESTION MY RAINBOW PEACE COOKIE AUTHORITY!" "I don't know her. We found her on the side of the road-" "we're in a building-" "we found her on the other side of the wall. It's perfectly normal; we do it all the time…" October and Chaotic had to lean on each other cuz they were laughing to hard. The others were laughing as well but not Shiki. How can I make him laugh?! Soon the others finally came down and we left.

**‡~*~*~‡**

We are right in the middle of the ocean and there is a Great White Shark waiting for us. Hah, no but I know there is one down there…somewhere. I hate traveling over the oceans. It took us 21 minutes just to get pass the gates where they check if you have any weapons. Cuz you know it's normal for two 16 year olds to carry gun/2 knives—yes the Chairman dude gave me back Rainbow-on themselves. I think there was a vampire hunter at some point cause Chaotic looked uneasy and the V.H. dude was talking to the Chairman dude… that's probably how we got on the airplane. Yuuki didn't carry hers though.

I look back at Zero to see him glaring at a random cloud. Poor cloud, what did it ever do to Zero-kun? I turn myself around and poked him and Yuuki. They gave me a weird look as I pointed towards my green apple, "Want it? It's free!" "Eww, don't give them that, its sour-" "No it's not! You just don't like green things, October," I snapped while taking a large bite out of the apple. So good, ^^. "Give me that!" she grabbed it and bit into the other side, slowly sinking her fangs in. Zero stared in disgust while Yuuki and the Chairman dude stared in shock. Most likely, because she was doing this openly. October froze in her place and gave me back _my_ apple. She grabbed her jaw in pain; an eerie smile was forming on my lips, "Cold, eh?" She nods as she sat back in her seat…so funny.

After she got down whimpering an evil smile was beginning to form on her face, "By the way, did you know who brought you back inside the other night?" I cock my head to the side with a suspicious look. "Ichijou and I were talking in the hallway when Shiki came up with you in his arms," my eyes went wide, "I offered to help clean off your knuckles but he did it himself. You know what was really sad? Every time he wiped your tears away, new ones would form." I went pale. I bolted out of my seat and race back to the rest room. The first thing I did was throw up my breakfast. I lean my head against the wall, I had a cold sweat and I was shaking uncontrollability. My worst nightmare came true. I feel so weak. I stared down at the pocket that held Rainbow but decided not to. Chaotic's too close.

Walking back to my seat wasn't easy either, the room was spinning. Chaotic noticed this when I trudged back into first class. For he, got up to comfort me. As I rest my forehead against his chest, I stole a glance at Zero. Shock was written all over his face; will he ever get over this hatred for _all_ vampires? That I do not know.

**‡~*~*~‡**

I think I was the first one off that fucking plane, cuz as soon as I was in the airport building place thingy, I was tackled to the ground BY TWO IMBECILES! "Caleb…Aiden…GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I scream, which caused this old man to walk by and say '_language_.' We mumble sorry and waited for him to walk out of sight before laughing our asses off. Hayden was smirking, and Jack and Alexander was in the back waiting for a hug. I did a double take. Luna was nowhere in sight. Panic flash through my eyes. Did I just lose another friend?! Caleb soon blocks my vision, "Welcome to Seattle, may we take your order?" Oh geez, I always knew there was something wrong with that boy… "Yes! About time I got some service around here! I would like a budget of ice cream, two dozen cookies, and where is Luna?" "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that…" he sighs and walks over to Jack, pushing him towards me. WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?! I grabbed his shirt and demanded what he meant by that. "They went to her grandparent's house, which is like 50 miles from here, on purpose-" "Cause I was coming back and her dad didn't want her to see me? Thank Charlie the Unicorn; I thought it was a different reason." I gave a sigh of relief resting my head on his shoulder, still clutching his shirt. The others vanish when the group showed up; Jack and Alexander stayed by me.

"You know that Zac dude is being nice to us now?" "He spent five minutes talking to us about random bands like All Time Low and Hey Monday. I'm like '_what the fuck is wrong with you_?' Hah, Luna straight up and asked if he has been smoking pot lately, then this little sophomore here asked if he was seeing cannibal clowns." Jack pat Alexander on the shoulder…no more watching the movie '_It_' for him. I gave a belly as I asked if he had a black eye, then proceeded to tell what happen at the modeling agency. After that I introduce them to the rest. Then about a few minutes later, Uncle Sam, -his name is funny- skipped over to us—yes, he literally skipped over to us and told us it was time to go. We say our goodbyes to Caleb, Jack, and Alexander and we were off. But before I could leave Caleb slipped a refill of my meds in my luggage. He's a sweet dork. Zero, on the other hand, just tripped me! Ohh it is so on mister!


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I don't get it. I just don't get it whatsoever! As soon as we got Uncle Sam's private jet, Hayden and Zero seem to become friends. Maybe it's because of their personalities? I don't know. At first Zero looked disgusted by Hayden's fangs but after they started talking, they began joking with each other. WTF! And of course, Aiden instantly made friends with Yuuki. The Chairman dude is speaking with Chaotic and October as I was left to my thoughts. Taking a sip out of my Monster, I was suddenly hit with a paper wad on the back of my head. I spun around glaring daggers at two smirking fools. Hayden and Zero.

"Well someone's PMSing," Hayden spoke in an oh-so-smug attitude. Placing my Monster down, I charge at him only to lay my head on his shoulders, "my stomach hurts-" "Morning sickness?" "You're such a fucking pervert! You don't even have a brain, you probably replaced it with condoms, you man whore!" I slam his head against the seat and high-tailed it over to Aiden for protection. "Hah, I told you she will explode one of these days. Gimme mah 20 bucks, fool!" he claps his hands over his head and then right in Hayden's face. Chaotic and I sighed at this; they're about to start fighting.

"Get your hand out of my face!" "Get my money out of your wallet!" "Move it or I will shove it!" "I'll tell mommy!" Can you believe they're a year older than me? Hayden grunts and reluctantly reaches into his back pocket. This was too fast for them to get over a fight. I don't know what he did exactly, but it look like he grabbed Aiden's wrist, slammed him against the wall, and was just about to punch him when Chaotic yanked him back. "What's wrong with you two?! You're more violent than-" "Oi, Chaotic, can't you tell that he's more stressed out than usual? You can just tell by his posture and the way he has that thinking-silence face on?" I snickered while clandestinely handing Aiden the 20 bucks and skipping back over to Hayden's side. He hates it when I read him like an open book… "Teehee, Zero-kun maybe this is how I can read you too!" I tried to slip his wallet back but he felt it. Crap.

**‡~*~*~‡**

Uncle Sam just asked which city we were going to land even though we've been circling one city for five minutes…wow. "Hey Uncle Sam! Why did you ask which city when you've been circling Fremont?" I yelled up to the cockpit. "I was bored!" he yells back with some mad laughter. We all sweatdropped at this point. "Your family's crazy-" "You just noticed?" Aiden giggled childishly at me.

The landing went smoothly; I could already see Jeremy's Mustang. As soon as it was safe to leave, Chaotic and October raced to the exit. They ended up getting stuck in the doorway. _Great_. Hayden had to come over and kick them out of the way. Jeremy was almost immediately tackled against to the ground by October, then Chaotic followed suit. Haha loser! I was left with Crimson, "Poor Crimson, did she leave you? That horrible person—what are you lookin' at, boy?" I snapped at Zero who was giving me a strange look. Crimson has feelings too, okay! He likes it when people talk/hold him! Or then he'll bite. October always did love things with fangs… no pun intended. xD

"How dare you hug my Jere-bear without my permission!" I called that bitch out as if we were fighting over a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "You say that like you own him," she snickers; everyone was watching. "Why of course," I brush up against him seductively while grabbing his car keys, only to pull away with a smirk, "cuz he's going to let me drive his car!" I just had the door open when he yanked me back and we began a tug-of-war with his keys. Oh, and Crimson was with Aiden in case you were wondering. "Oh come on-" "No." "Please?" "No." "I have a driver's license-" "No." "YOU'RE SMART!" "No—wait!" "SCORE **ONE** FOR 16 YEAR OLDS! AND **ZERO** FOR 20 YEAR OLDS THAT LOOK LIKE A PIECE OF SHIT!" I began doing my happy dance but before Jeremy could get pissed off Chaotic interrupted him.

"Hey Jere, we'll walk home-" "yeah, I got to see my 'rents! They wanna know about the _college_ we're attending." October purred. I bet once they're out of our sight, they're gonna go into super speedness! "Are you su-" "Yes! Plus, Chaotic needs to walk off a few pounds," she pats his stomach. It was so funny; his mouth was wide open from shock. His fangs were oh-so-shiny! Jeremy sees this so he flicks his left one! We always do this! "Owwieeeee Jeremyyyyyy whyyyyy did youuuu doooo that?!" he had anime tears running down his cheeks. Zero and Yuuki's face was so priceless; the Chairman dude looked like he was about to faint. See Chaotic, is almost always like this! At Cross Academy, he's just a little bit on edge is all…

As they were going through the dramatic scene, the twins and I were putting our crap in the trunk. Hayden looked like he was trying to hotwire the car too! Haha… he almost had it too when Jeremy came out of no where and smacked the crap outta him. The Anderson cousins are so weird.

**‡~*~*~‡**

I woke up to Aiden screaming in my ear about how Scarlett, her boyfriend, Sammy boi, the gang, Aiden –green eyes-, and his slutty girlfriend was arriving in five minutes. And if I don't get my ass up in two minutes he'll do it the ol' fashion way. Which includes a bucket of ice cold water… lets just say I shot of bed before you could say 'chocolate covered unicorns!'

It was cold outside and dark, well except of the eliminated barns/buildings. There are a lot of good memories on this farm. The stables are in the back. There are horses, cattle, cats, dogs, goats, pigs, chickens, ducks, and all that good stuff. But don't let this farm fool you, cuz inside the main house it's _all_ about technology! There's a game room/movie theater/indoor swimming area/music room downstairs. I tend to stay away from the swimming area cuz I _always_ get pushed in. -_- And there's secret pass ways throughout the house. This is awesome because you have more opportunities to scare people—I mean say hello to people! ^^;

"So are you ready for the drama?" Hayden asks taking me out of my daze. He was staring at the driveway, before giving me a worried glance that quickly turn to sarcastic, "Or bitch slap that fucking hoe for spreading unnecessary rumors?" "I don't know man, I mean, I came back to see friends, not to start a fight with a bitch who can't keep her legs closed." Two vans were pulling in just as Hayden and I jumped off the porch in unison. The gang was the first ones out. I got a few hugs from Ponyboy, Two-Bit, and Soda. **(A/N: like I mention, I said tht I'll use some other book characters. But if you don't know these three characters then don't worry, they won't be mention much. And also I'm going to use my old characters from my other old Quizilla story.) **Next, came Sammy boi, Scarlett, and her boyfriend. After hugging Sammy boi and Scarlett to death, a chill ran up my spine for Scarlett's boyfriend is a vampire.

"Hayden, where's Zero?" I called him out over the crowd. "Sleeping!" Thank cheese-in-a-can for that! "Where's Mr. Irony?" That's a nickname for Chaotic since his last name means _peaceful._ Irony, right? "Kitchen, where else dipshit?" "OH! I WANNA SEE OCTOBER AND CHAOTIC!" Scarlett exclaims, pulling me towards the house. She's the same size of Yuuki and is able to pull me along like this...yep I'm weak. Scarlett is a year older but is a junior in high school like me–well Japan has a different grade system but still! She has a twin sister but she's not here, they're fraternal twins. Scarlett has raven black hair unlike her sister, Melanie, who has blonde hair. They are complete opposites but still adore each other. ^-^ Another thing that separates them apart is that Scarlet is a medium. She can't see spirits; well only if she centers herself then yes. I guess if we had to go into labels - she would be called a goth.

I look back for help but caught Aiden's beautiful green eyes instead. Time seems to slow down; we just stared at each other. He had on a BMTH tee, some old grey skinnies with holes, and some different shades of green in his jet black hair... But had that slut by his side. In a blink of an eye, time went back to normal like a smack in the face... stupid door!

I began cussing at Scarlett for slamming the effin' door at me. Then I got a mini lecture by a passing Maddie. She spoke too fast to understand but I think it was a joke…the world may never know. Maddie's a genius, she has a super-autobiographical memory; she scarcely forgets anything. And let me tell you, it's annoying at times! She's going to Harvard, for some animal studies and such. She's kinda famous, but she still hangs out with losers like us and that means a whole lot to me.

As Scarlett was hugging the life out of October, her boyfriend came in and as soon as his eyes laid on Chaotic he clasped his hands together and bowed. '_All hale King I-am-a-moron!_' while I was snickering at this thought, the Chairman dude and Maddie's grandma were just entering.

"Grandma, this is my boyfriend, Aito Akaike," **(A/N: Aito means affection and the last name Akaike means crimson lake... I think.)** As he gave his greeting I watch Maddie's gr- you know what she's everybody grandma! I watched GRANDMA'S reaction; she rolled her eyes at his formal weirdness. So she began to joke with him and, of course, he smiled. His fangs in full view. Crappp. "What's up with teens and vampire fangs?" she chuckles while grabbing his jaw to get a better look. The Chairman dude looked like he was about to shit his pants! Everyone else held in their breaths, including Scarlett. That means she knows about vampires...oh she so owes me for this.

"They're kinky" I drawled, like I was stating the obvious. Suddenly a gust of wind blew through the kitchen. Morons…they **_all_** owe me a cookie now. "So that's what you're into? Just wait until we get back-" "Mommy, October's using those naughty mean words again!" I cried dramatically **(A/N: hah that reminded me of Tamaki Suoh!)** and left to find Zero and Yuuki's room. They have separate beds.

Yuuki was in the bathroom and Zero was sleeping…sweet! I pounced on Zero, making myself comfortable as I straddled him. This doesn't look perverted at all! He shot up straight, causing us to smack foreheads…owieee! He groans in pain and sank back down to the fluffy-pillowness. Holy crap shit! He's shirtless! He has nice abs, if I do say so myself. I guess he finally realized what I was staring at because he had a light pink tint to his cheeks. He might be a Mr. Grumpy Pants at times but he's so adorable! **_^w^_** Zero was about to push me off when Yuuki came in.

"Ehhhh?! What are you two doing?" she shakes, oh I know how to make this even funnier. "Threesome?" I suggested with a devious grin, and she fainted. I WAS JUST JOKING! I laughed so hard that tears were escaping out of the corner of my eyes. But then I felt something weird, "Zero, don't have a boner, it's ru-" I didn't get to finished cuz I was out in the hallway in a blink of an eye…then I heard the bathroom door slam; that made me laugh even harder.

While walking back to the kitchen, I happened to pass Aiden and his slutty girlfriend. I advert my gaze towards the television and kept my face expressionless as much as possible. In my peripheral vision, I saw Aiden watching me as if he wanted to talk to me. And what's her face was flipping me off behind him. A smirk seems to escape my silent charade along with a voice, "_So say hello to the boys at the top of this table that you're under. Lipstick lullabies. This is sorry for the last time_..." Then I skipped back into the kitchen to bother Scarlett's vampy with a spork! :D

**‡~*~*~‡**

Over the next few days I found out Aito's power; it's being able to control wind. This can come in handy when hurricane season rolls around down south, since they live in Louisiana. Zero wasn't too happy to find another vampire here; he was furious when he found out that Scarlett was dating him. She almost slapped Zero. Chaotic has now given back the cookie he owes me! That loser xD! Aidou now has my number because he was held Ichijou's phone captive. I think it was because Kaname was pulling the petals off of a rose and Ichijou went to clean up the mess, Aidou tried to stop him. That's not an obsession at all...he has issues. So I drew him a pig...he got angry! **-Insert an evil smile here-**

On Monday/Tuesday, I hung out with my old besties; it was awesome! At one point I was talking about my classmates, like Aidou for example! Briana thought his name was "A-dough" then I lectured her that his name sounded like "Idol". Afterward, I ended up calling him an "A-hole". Good times, good times! ^^

Speaking of a-holes; Aiden's slutty girlfriend is starting to get on my nerves! I'm trying to be the bigger person but **_DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT IS?!_** All she does is make stupid comments at everything I do/say. She made fun of Sammy boi—how can you do that?! And when Aiden isn't around, she flirts with Zero! He glares at her to tell her to get the fuck away from him but she keeps coming back. At one point, I threw a plate at her but then got yelled at cuz she's a snitch. - oh how I hope a giant rainbow poisonous bug eats her whole…but then the buggie will die from all the STDs she has... AW POOR BUGGIE NEVER HAD A CHANCE! It'll probably start having a violent seizer with foam coming out of the mouth—I got off topic didn't I?"

Since we were staying at the Anderson Household Hotel—hehe I made that up! ^^ We have to make little objects for Turkey Day tomorrow. We pick names out of a hat and the objects have to have some meaning as to why you're thankful to that person. I got Sammy boi, Zero got Hayden, Yuuki got October, and the others won't tell me theirs… meanies.

I'm drawing a nature scenery with some bright green colors. Since Sammy boi brightens my day like a walk in a forest and I'm greatly thankful for that. So I have to sit opposite from him on the couch and watch Yuuki kick Hayden's sorry ass in rock band! It's hilarious! She just started playing today and he's losing! Chuckling to myself, I leave the game room and head to the covered patio upstairs. The shortest way is to go outside and up… it's so cold. Grrr.

When I got up there I suddenly noticed this bracelet on the far corner table. Glancing around to make sure if anyone was here, I sneak over and pick it up. It had a note tied to it…with my name in big bold rainbow letters. The bracelet was made out of plastic green and black beads with the word "PEACE" in the middle. I love it. The note said 'meet me in the tree-house at 5:30pm' and it was already 5:27 so I bolted out the door for my curiosity was getting the best of me again. And mostly because I couldn't recognize the hand writing.

It was already dark so I had to be cautious while climbing up. This tree-house isn't normal; it has a heater for winter, a ceiling fan for summer, and a small flat screen with a DVD player built into it…be jealous! xD In the background, the radio was playing Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri. I cock my head to the side waiting for the person to show themselves. Why do I have a bad feeling? As I began to sing to the song, I lean back to examine the ceiling. There were so many drawings from over the years that they took over one wall. We called it 'cave people paintings!' it's weird I know.

"Cassie," it was Aiden, my ex-bestie. Shit! I race to the trap door but he grabbed my wrist. The sound of a slap echoed through out the room. Okay that was mean, but I have the every right to, after what happen a few months ago.

***Flashback***

"_Cassie, Pony, have you seen McKayla?_" Aiden asks as he ran up to us out of breath. He was never the athletic type even if he has an 8 pack. I chuckle to myself as we shook our heads. Then we decided to split up for his girlfriend.

"_What were you laughing about_?" Pony asks with a gentle smile. "_He ran across the gym and already out of breath. Can you say dork_?" I joke while pushing him to the other side of the hall. He mumbled '_meanie'_ as we rounded a corner. There stood McKayla with a random asshole. His hand was up her skirt while she was giving him a hand job. That slut! Aiden already has trust issues cuz of his abusive, drunk of a so called father! And she does this?! She's gonna pay.

"_HEY_!" I screech at the bitch in front of us, "_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING_?!" They just look at us as if we were pigeons. The jackass kisses the slut on the lips before leaving; we just stare at her with shock expressions. "_McKayla_-" "_Pony, her name isn't McKayla, its _**slut**_ now_."

As we yell at her, she didn't even flinch or defend herself! As if she didn't even care! Just stood there with her hands on her hips as if we were boring her! Then Aiden comes from behind us; we told him what happen and watch for his reaction. He looks from her to us. Then walks over to her. _What is he doing_?!

"_I don't believe you_…" he whispers, ducking his head so that we can't see his face. We were taken back. I pat my ears to make sure I was hearing right. While Pony went ballistic, "_DUDE WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS! HOW CAN YOU _NOT_ BELIEVE US_?!" "_I love her_." That little comment caused an ache in my chest. I squint my eyes as she watched me with a sneer. "_We were friends before she came here! Hell, you knew Ponyboy since grade school and you still don't believe us?! Are you willing to break friendships for that bitch who doesn't even love you_?!" I yelled with my voice growing a few octaves higher than usual. I bet my brown eyes are turning black. I watch as she reaches over to him with fake tears rolling down her cheeks. He tells her to go wait outside, and then _kisses_ her where that jackass did. I can't believe this is happening. Pony runs off in the other direction; he looks like he wants to punch someone. I want to run and hide but I couldn't. _Say goodbye to my heart tonight…_

"_So this is how it ends, the young naïve moron goes off with his slut-of-a-girlfriend_." I snap, making my way over to shake some sense into him. His beautiful emerald eyes that I always adored were now filled with hatred… towards me. "_You know what? You're just jealous that I found my true love_!" Now that was a shocker. "_Stay away from me you stupid, suicidal freak_!" he runs the way his slutty girlfriend went and out to the cold September night. Leaving me to stare at the tear spots on the floor while my vision becomes cloudy.

***End of Flashback***

Who would've known those words would still haunt my dreams each night?

"I deserved that," he says while placing a hand on he cheek. "You deserve more, bastard! So get the fuck out of my-" "I need to speak with you, please-" "I don't get you, Aiden. You told me to stay out of your fuckin life and now you're trying to bring me back in! And they call me bipolar! Take your damn bracelet and shove it where the god damn sun doesn't shine!" I scream throwing the thing in his face. "Please," his voice was cracking. Aw man, he used that tone! It reminds me of a miserable puppy, whimpering, all alone in the dark. I face the wall for him to speak.

"On the bracelet," what the fuck does the bracelet have anything to do with this? "It says 'PEACE' because you brought peace to my soul." Okay that was sweet—gahh I'm losing it! "You have no idea how sorry I am. The reason why I didn't believe you guys was because she made me happy and I didn't want to end the happiness." Wow that didn't hurt at all. "Later on, I did find out that she was cheating on me but I gave her a second chance." Crap, karma is a bitch. "How did you find out?" "I got the clap…" No way, that means I was right!

"OHHH I KNEW SHE WAS AN STD INFECTED BITCH!" I burst out laughing while doing the I-knew-it dance. The tune is like SpongeBob's I'm-ready song before he goes to the Krusty Krab. "Wait that means you guys did _it_!" I scream childishly at his grinning blushing figure, "Ewww that's disgusting—I mean I still hate you! Gahhh where's mah pills?! I bet Hayden took them! That jackass! I'm supposed to be mad at you but yet I'm talking to myself! OH MY UNICORNS…I WANT SUNFLOWER SEEDS!" I think my hyper side was taking over cuz of that cookie Chaotic gave me. "Then I can get a sling shot and aim it you and your SLUTTY girlfriend! Next step, taking over the world," I stuck out my tongue playfully, while watching him giggle at my reaction. Why was he laughing? "It's good to know you're the same old Cassie-" "You think I'm the same? You don't know who you're talking to, boy." I gave him a sly look out of the corner of my eye. Going into predator mode. "You hurt me." Those three little words made him cringe. "I now carry two switchblades in my pockets cuz I can't trust people. And you're slutty girlfriend has been spreading rumors about me all over the internet. Even though we're not friends anymore you told her about the incident; I shall **never** forgive you for that. But by now, I could careless." I lean in closer to his ear, "because of you, I began cutting." I pull back to see him turn pale. I giggled as I circled around him.

"Teehee, you're the first one I told! And I loved your reaction! I just cut my legs not wrists like you used too. Who would've known that I would've cut over a guy? I'm so pathetic. But yet, so are you!" I purred while placing the bracelet back on my right wrist. "By the way, _darling_, I still love your green eyes, oh and your guyliner is a bit smudge. See ya later," I leaned in to kiss his cheek before retreating back to the house.

**‡~*~*~‡**

It was after turkey dinner—well Aiden (blue eyes) and I didn't have any meat. But anyways, Tyler, Cookie, Alex, Sam, and Skylar had just announced that they got signed by a record company! It was so awesome that I did a back flip off my chair. And tomorrow there's going to be a party at Cookie's house. That means I have to see the people I went to school with.

Anyhow, Zero and I are going out to the stables to see the horses, when Aiden and his slutty girlfriend decided to tag along. Can't I just get away from them for an hour?! And what's worst is that Zero's here! I don't want him to be caught in the middle of this! "_Misery Business_" by Paramore was playing in the stables. I LOVE THIS SONG! I race over to Dot and started dancing to the music. Zero started snickering at my funky chicken. How rude! "You're just jealous of my amazing dancing skills!" I spoke in a preppy tone with my nose stuck up in the air. I jump up on Dot's gate trying to brush her mane and poke Zero with my shoe at the same time. Now that's talent! :D! Dot is a young beautiful Lace Knabstrupper mare…about two years old. She has a twin named Dash they both look almost the same; their coats reminds me of coffee with cream on top. Unlike their sweet angelic mother, Dia, those two twins are quite mischievous! They take things and hide them in their stalls/water buckets. _ little devils.

"Who would be jealous of you?" what's-her-face sneered. My fist clenched. I turn to glare at the she-devil. The horses to tell the atmosphere changed, for they started to stomp around in their stalls. "It was a joke, god. Maybe you should stop eavesdropping and **get a life**." Ok now I'm being a bit of a hypocrite because I love to eavesdrop.

"_Second chances, they don't ever matter. People never change. Once a __**whore**__, you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change. And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged. I'm sorry honey but I passed it up. Now look this way_. _Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you. Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want and what they like. It's easy if you do it right. Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse_!" I sang, finishing with a sly smirk. "Are you calling me a whore?" she exclaims, (god her voice is annoying) pushing past Aiden so she's a few feet in front of me. I jump down so we were face to face, "Pretty much. See unlike you, when I hate people, I tell it to their face instead of writing crap all over the internet like a coward that you are." I could hear Zero's retreating footsteps from outside. Probably to get some help. Smart boy.

We began yelling at each other, well mostly her; I was using a calm voice. Then I pulled out Touchie to show all the crap that she wrote about me to Aiden and she slapped me. Okay I am **never **the one to start violence! I'm always on the defense! So when the bitch slapped me, she basically just gave me the right away to _defend _myself. But talk about déjà vu! I copy the action of what Zac did to me, but when I kicked her ribs, there was a cracking sound. Oh! That's right I have steel toe boots on... my bad. She clutches her side as she falls towards the ground in horse shit. HAHA! Now that's hilarious! I burst out laughing at the sight.

A shot of pain course through my chest causing me to freeze up. I look down to see she has a taser pointed at me. Who the fuck carries a fucking taser?! I fall back against Sugar's gate, while trying to get the little thing-a-ma-jigs off because it hurts! Maddie and both Aiden's were the ones to end the torture.

**‡~*~*~‡**

I'm resting in peace. Sure one side of me is getting chewed out by Maddie's grandparents, but that doesn't matter! The bitch is in the hospital cuz I possibly broke one or two of her ribs. Maybe this is what they call _anger issues_. I don't know, all I know fer sure is that I'm grounded. I don't really mind, plus they're just yelling at me...even though I'm not listening. I have a smile upon mah face. And it looks like the Chairman dude wants to cut into this "_conversation_". You know what's really funny? What's her face used a weapon against me and hardly gets yelled at. This is bullshit.

"Are you even listening?" Grandma explodes; she never gets this angry. "I bet if you get the chainsaw, she'll listen," Maddie smacks the back of my head causing me to look up. "When you put to alpha females in a pack, things don't go so smoothly as planned..." I spoke in a low tone with a dazzling smile. That message pretty much just said don't-mess-with-me-not-in-the-mood-so-watch-out. I slowly glance over at the doorway, there stood two dudes. Tyler and Chaotic. "Hey guys don't be so hard on her. We've done worst in our past; plus your yelling is making her depressed." Tyler is the only one that understands me the most, that's why he's my 'Brother in General'. "She's used to the yelling," Chaotic spoke softly. Everyone in the kitchen turns to look at me; I kept up my wall as I looked up at Tyler. You could barely see his eyes because of his bangs. He has really light blue eyes. His eyes are so light that in the right light it looks white. Hah! Try saying that 5 times fast! Maddie's grandpa walks out at this point, probably tired of my foolishness; most people are. I stood up to brush Tyler's bangs back; "I always loved your eyes, you look so abnormal!" I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, before running back to my room. In the background I could hear, "_Did she just give me a kiss of death?! She never had done that before! WHAT THE FUDGE MUFFINS_!" Tyler's an idiot. "_What about me?! I feel so left out...NO TYLER DON'T KISS ME, YOU FOOL!_" Chaotic's an idiot too.

**‡~*~*~‡**

The party's over and I'm cleaning up in the kitchen. I'm always in the kitchen, I'm the music chooser! At first the kids I went to school with didn't recognize me, but I think Alex's boyfriend open his big mouth and yeah... I hate Andrew. Zero was here too. Hah! He looked so outta place! I started calling him 'boarding school boy' or 'Mr. B.S.' I personally loved the latter. xD. Yuuki was back at the Anderson Household Hotel along with Sammy boi, Aiden (green eyes), and the bitch. The rest—well was here. Most of them are drunk. I'm just a little tipsy but still have common sense...I think. "Hey Zero-kun, wanna go to my grade school with me? It's only 3 blocks away." But before he could answer I was already dragging him out the door...while Skylar cleans up barf off the wall. Ewww.

Walking around two in the morning is fun but you have to watch out for the cops. It's kinda hard to explain when you're acting like little kids in pure darkness. "How do you like it here Zero, not a lot of vampires, huh?" "Why is that?" "Umm... I don't really know. I asked Chaotic that once and he just smiled. My theory is that since Chaotic's here no other vampires once to deal with a pureblood cuz I never saw an Noble or Level E vampire before coming to Japan-" "You saw a Level E?!" he asks/yells; aw he cares!

"Yeah, when I was leaving the shop, I slam into a guy who was breathing heavily and had glowing red eyes… Now that I think about it he kinda looked familiar—HOLY SHIT DUDE!" My memory of my departure from Seattle was pelting me with bricks! "I talked to the dude at the airport in Seattle! We were talking about the cookies from the bakery—he was still human then, Zero! When we got off the plane in Japan and went our separate ways—that was a two-hour time frame! And he was nice too. Has he been hunted by now?" I stole a glance at Zero as I push myself higher off the swing.

"How would I know? They only send messages to go hunt those _things_ on the lists. I haven't gotten any lately." I'm sorry but I took the last part in a perverted approach. I began laughing at the '_haven't gotten any_' part, causing him to shoot a glare in my direction. "Pervert moment, my bad!" I chuckled as I leap out of my swing and on to the cold, hard cement… owie! I could hear Zero laughing at my stupidity. So I threw a rock at him and bolted towards the slides with him on my tail. So out of character, I know!

**‡~*~*~‡**

"-Well you look like a melon head!" "Then since we're related that makes you a stupid watermelon head!" October's little brother, Max, and October were at it again. They always fight when put in the same room! Max is a softie in high school, has dark raven hair with a sloppy/tired look to him-basically he looks like your average, sane softie… how tiresome.

We were at October's parents' house because her parents wanted to see Zero-kun. Yuuki and I just saw a picture of a younger Zero and Ichiru; October was standing in between them with linked arms. Yuuki was memorizing the pic. I, on the other hand, was studying the Zero then and now, "How can you look so adorable back then and such an ass now?" I teased with a wicked grin before gaining a smack to the back of my head. "Owie daddy, October smacked me!" I cried as I cradle my head. "You're such-" "No, not you Chaotic; you're more like a mom, I'm now forced to call the Chairman dude 'dad', and October's more like a bearded lady!" Everyone burst out laughing; some of Zero's and the Chairman dude's food flew from their mouths. Priceless. October, on the other hand, looked like she wanted to strangle me. I high-fived Max, before taking shelter behind their father. By the way, this was at lunch time. She just picked up a bowl of mash potatoes when her mom freaked out on her, hah sucker, "October Alexandria Miller-Heiwa! Put down those potatoes right now, young lady!" Then Max whispered over to me, "Since when did she ever become a lady?" That little remark made milk go up my nose. Once I had pizza go up my nose; hurt like a motherfucker.

Anyways, as we finished eating, October's mom was talking about her mother before she died. And as soon as she told the Chairman dude her mother's name; his eyes went as big as an hippo's ass. Chaotic and I shared a look and watched the Chairman dude's reaction for the rest of the hour. As they went to clean up, everyone left but I stayed behind.

It turns out the Chairman dude used to "work" with October's grandma. That means she was a… I ran up to the group, just spilling it out. Her dad/Max wasn't in the room, thank god. "Chairman dude and your grandma worked together." Is all I could say; I was still trying to process this. "What?" the vampire couple said in unity. "Your grandma was a vampire hunter."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

The room was deadly silent as I waited for someone to say something. Perhaps I shoulda kept it to myself. Chaotic doesn't really like vampire hunters and October is a descended from a vampire hunter. But apparently her grandma believed in peace between vampires and humans so there's still hope that I didn't ruin another relationship!

As if Chaotic was reading my mind—and he better not have- he gently kissed October on the cheek as to reinsure her. Awwie! "My grandma was talking about vampires a day before she died, but it was only towards me. 'Cause mom thought she was going crazy. Oh well, I'm happy with my life-" "This feels like a therapy secession—I'm just putting it out there, ya know?" I interrupt October without thinking. "Oh and you would know this, wouldn't you?" October snaps in my direction. "Oh, fuck you-" "I don't take offers-" "That's 'cause you don't get any!" I duck and cover as she flew from her seat like a tongue of lizard darts for an insect. If it weren't for her dad I would be dead by now.

"Now, now children; if you must kill each other, you have to take it outside. You know how your mother feels about blood stains in the carpet. You would think we would have enough furniture in this house," he shakes his head in a fake disappointed fashion as we chuckle. Of course it was a lie…I hope.

"Where're ya goin' dad?" October began in between giggles; he had on a heavy coat and was just putting on a ski mask. "I'm gonna put up the lights!" We, except Yuuki and Zero, gave a dramatic sigh. He was never the "handy man" as some would say. "It's too windy-" "Nonsense! Chaotic, I don't know when you guys put up your Christmas lights in Japan, but this has been a family tradition for decades…" "Is it also a tradition to break every bone in your body?" I snickered into October's ear, but he still heard it! Damnit! He begins to tell the story as if we really cared. .

"You're gonna fall, Mr. Millar…" I spoke in a creepy, raspy voice just as he reaches for the door handle. He shudders at the tone. He waved his hand, as to dismiss the warning that was jabbing at him in the back; saying 'nonsense' below his breath.

**Five Minutes Later**

**….**

**He fell off the roof. **

**Gee, who would of saw that one coming?**

We were in the kitchen when we heard a thump, some rolling sound, than a figure falling downward by the window. Everyone ran outside to see him flat out across the law. His left arm and leg were bending in a wrong way… I laughed so hard that tears were rolling down my cheeks; which cause October to push me to the cold dead grass before rushing over to her dad. There's just something in me, that when I see someone falling, I will laugh…hard. Just ask Sammy boi. He fell down the steps this summer and I laughed cause I thought he was doing the chicken dance on the way down. And then when I saw his broken wrist, my laughter became louder. Am I a sick person with a smile? Pretty much. Haha, nuff said.

Here, her dad just broke his left limbs. CAST SIGNING TIME BITCHES! I'm going to sign mine, "**the girl who laughed at your pain**." That _has to_ get a few chuckles out of someone! I remain on the ground until I felt someone gently kick my ribs…how rude… It was the twins; they came over to see what happen.

"And you call me a sadist?!" Hayden accuses his brother, while thumping him at the back of his head. Aiden stuck out his tongue in a childish way before giving me a picnic basket. I gave them a suspicious look before falling in love at what I saw under the lid. Staring back at me was a black short haired kitty cat, with amber colored eyes. It reminds me of the kitty cat at Ciel's house!

"Her name's Onyx. We got her for you as an animal companion for Japan," they spoke in harmony (that wasn't creepy at all). But that didn't stop me from giving a death squeeze, "You two are the best twins in the world! I love you guys!" I pick up Onyx and skipped over to October; who quickly forgot about her father and screamed in jealousy. –Insert evil crackles here-

**Ø~‡~*~*~‡~Ø**

Leaving on Sunday evening wasn't that easy. I still wanted to spend more time with my besties, but we have to get back before the others do—though I don't see why they can't wait outside the academy. -_-

Chaotic and October had to stay longer (or so they say) because of her dad. Every time I laugh at him, I get hit with a foreign object. Do you know how painful a glass bottle is? I sure do! But when I get back to the dormitory, I can do whatever I want without hearing "_Cassie_!" or "_don't say/do that_!" I'M FINALLY FREE!

Sammy boi and I had a hug fight; we hug until one goes numb. I love numbness. Hayden was making snide comments about us hugging though. My excuse is that he's my 2nd husband…how lame.

The others I just made quick hugs, but made Aiden Arthur's longer mostly to flip off his fucking girlfriend. Which she greatly return but he saw it…sucker!

Scarlett and Aito are staying few days longer because they're assholes _ evil… They get to spend time with the band and I have to leave! It's not fair! I hardly got to spend time with Tyler!

Anyways— Onyx, twins, Zero, Yuuki, Chairman dude, and I are waiting for Uncle Sam to take off. Onyx hates her pet carrier! Sticking her little paw as to call someone over to lead her to freedom! Aiden just took pictures, and then went all gushy over it with Yuuki. Hayden obviously finds his voice aggravating so he's aiming this 'Sorry' board game at his head. Yuuki keeps on giggling because Aiden kept looking back at us only to see nothing. This is going to be a long trip.

**Ø~‡~*~*~‡~Ø**

Okay, Uncle Sam had to stop for gas and I decided to call Ichijou to tell him about Chaotic's and October's absence. Only for Hayden to grab my phone and scream into the receiver, "In my country, they advertise dildos on TV!" then ended the call. THAT'S WHAT HE SAID TO ICHIJOU! That poor, poor vampy!

"HAYDEN MICHAEL ANDERSON! How dare you say that to Ichijou?!" "You gave him your number-" "What kind of name is Ichijou-" "That's his last name…" "It sounds like 'itch-my-Joe!'" Hayden puts his hand on his crotch while the other hand is covering his fake shock face. I DON'T KNOW HIM, I SWEAR! "You named it Joe too!?" Aiden exclaims excitedly. I am so appalled. The Chairman dude and Yuuki didn't look like they knew what they were talking about. Let's keep it that way. But Zero's laughing… pervert. "Okay, I'm even one step closer to becoming a lesbian after this." Hayden chuckles at my response before kidnapping me into the bathroom.

Following washing his hands, he forces my mouth open. What the bloody hell?! He holds out a packet of fake vampire teeth, I smile in return. After a few minutes, I had vampire teeth. Suddenly the memory of that Ducky dude flashes through my mind; I shuddered at the thought. In a flash, I bit into Hayden's shoulder. Then race back to my seat for the plane was taking off. Which Hayden fell victim to. Huzzah!

**Ø~‡~*~*~‡~Ø**

"We will have to come visit-" "NO, YOU WILL STAY CALIFORNIA!" I shouted while we were in line for a cappuccino (Aiden) and a milkshake (me). We're in Seattle and only Caleb was here to pick up the twins…I really wanted to see Luna though… As I gave our order to the cashier, she happens to catch a glimpse at my fangs and went crazy!

"Oh! This just proves that like not all girls are Twilight fan girls and like real vampires have fangs! Thank you for like, coming here, like I was about to lose my sanity." Personally I think she already lost it. Now most people would run away from her—she looks about 26 years old—but we just made this **_o_****.****_o_** face and hope that we'll get our drinks. Then we'll run away!

"Umm…yeah but these are just-" "Like, today, a whole bunch of fan girls came here, like talkin' about Twilight and _edward cullen_ – like oh em gee, barf…" she's a talker, doesn't she have friends of her own age? "Since you guys like made my day, your beverages are on the house! Have like, a nice day!" she then skips back to the kitchen. We exchange looks before dashing back to the others. She used too many "likes"!

**Ø~‡~*~*~‡~Ø**

Do you know how difficult it is when you have weapons on and you need to get through the gates? VERY DIFFICULT! **=.="** Took a half an hour! Then we had to get Onyx through the thingy as well… never again.

We went to our first class seats; the Chairman dude, Yuuki, and Zero was behind me while I sat by the isle. There was this Japanese dude with black choppy hair and bangs covering his left eye. His hair looks so fluffy! Ohh the temptations! He was wearing a black & white checkered hoodie with a black Emarosa band tee underneath. Along with some black skinnies. He was also bobbing his head to some music with his eyes close, but I saw eyeliner...my type of dude, of course! Looks about 16 or 17 and there's an older guy next to him; most likely an older brother. **:P**

Smiling in delight, I made a paper wad and threw it at him, hitting him square in the face. His brother or whoever bursts out laughing. I don't know why I did this, but I just wanted to talk to him! He's adorable! Behind me I could see Zero and Yuuki facepalming. The dude looks around for the source of this paper wad attack before his bright grey—no that's an understatement– before his silver orbs came into contact with my boring shitty brown eyes.

I gave a cheerful smile in return, "What's your favorite song?" He gives me a weird look as he cocks his head to the side like a confused puppy. I point at his shirt in a bored manner. He looks down and finally realizes what I'm getting at, by blushing in embarrassment. Ohhh a shy guy! **(A/N: I'm not even going to bother trying to translate the sentence so the words in bold after this is what he is saying in Japanese.)** "Oh...um...uhhh... [**I can not speak English**!]" Now it was my turn to wear the weird look. Behind me, Zero sighs, "He says he can't speak English, moron." -eye twitch- "Thank you, jackass!" I gave him the stink eye, in return, he kick my seat. Only for the Brunette flight attendant to catch in him in the act. HAHAHA!

"No kicking seats!" this made me snort, "And no leaning over the seats! Sit up straight... stupid teenagers!" she mumbles as she walks away. Well isn't she lovely? So I called her out the only way that would offend any middle age bitch. "Hey Zero! Did you see all the GREY HAIRS she had?" I asked obnoxiously. I whip out Nanoie just to see her reaction on the black screen. She was checking her roots... can you say self-conscious? "She's probably 60-" now she's running back with steam flowing out of her ears. "I'll have you know-" "That it's about time to change your tampon?" I asked innocently, while flashing my fangs. She turns on her heels at this. Looks a little pale...oh well! xD

I look back at the Emarosa dude just as he said something to his brother that made him laugh. "He says he thinks you're hot!" The dude's eyes became wide and then he smacked his bro across the head, "[**I did not, idiot**!]" His brother's laughter becomes louder. O.O "[**Shut the fuck up**!]" The dude ways his arms around like he was trying to land a plane. "[**Don't listen to him**!]" All I can do is turn my head to the side. I have no idea what he's saying. The dude let's out a sigh of frustration and slams his head back against the seat, "[**Now she's going to think I'm a freak**!]" I giggle at his pout and threw another paper wad at him as the plane took off.

As we were leveled in the air, I changed my seats so I could sit next to him and closer to Zero–just to piss him off of course! "Gomenasai about the paper wads. But I know how it feels when you say one thing and the other person messes with it. Can you write in English?" He nods, so I give him my notebook. This is going to be an interesting trip.

**Ø~‡~*~*~‡~Ø**

We have an half before touch down in Tokyo and I have a new best friend! The dude's name is Kouhel {means peace and calm I think}; he just turned 16 this week, blood type O, and goes to Ourin Public High School. It often gets confused with Ouran, I know four people from the Anderson Family that goes to Ouran Academy (one's in elementary).

Kouhel has the same taste in music as me. :D! For the past hour we've been listening to each other's music. I now love The Gazette and he loves You Me At Six. At one point I started to sing but the stupid flight attendant stop me.

"Dude, we should hang out this weekend! I mean, I'm grounded but I think if I behave this week I can go into town on Saturday. Or is it too far away, since it's two hours away from Tokyo?" He writes down "maybe :)" and his brother snickers at us. "You two hooking up?" He's not mature. "Wow, you're a pervert." I stuck out my tongue while pulling down my bottom eyelid. "Oi, I wasn't thinking in that way." We gave him a look that says otherwise.

"Oh Chairman dude, when we get back can I have a bucket?" I lean forward with a cheesy smile, "I wanna play a prank on Aidou-chan. I'll clean up the mess, pinky swear!" He shakes his head with a smile. "But I have to get my revenge-" "_Life isn't all about revenge, Cassie_." That hit me like a brick. Of course I knew that. But...I guess... it's kinda fun. "But it makes me happy..." I whisper causing Zero shot me a weird look. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder; Kouhel's paper read that we should buckle up soon so I told the others. But before we landed, I exchanged numbers with him. The airport's huge; we might not see each other after we leave the plane.

**Ø~‡~*~*~‡~Ø**

Being back at the Moon Dormitory was very welcoming, but lonesome. Sure, I spent time with the maid and the no-face cloak people (I was tempted to pull the hoods down!), then I chase Onyx around with my cat ears…don't ask; but still lonely. I transform my walk-in-closet to a room for Onyx. All I need is some more cat food, toys, kitty litter, catnip, and maybe one of those climbing things. Or I can get cardboard boxes and build my own climbing jungle! I shall do that Tuesday! Hopefully, the Chairman dude will let me go to town, instead of paperwork. That's my punishment.

Walking downstairs, with Onyx in my arms, I was dressed differently than usual. Instead of skinnies, I had my rainbow socks that go up to mid thigh, with purple lace garters; also had on some bootie shorts and a purple mesh tutu. The tutu covers up the shorts thank god! They weren't even mine! I think they belong to Luna because she was the one packing my clothes in Seattle…that creeper. And my shirt was an old oversize black Mardi Gras T-shirt that went over my butt so I don't feel over expose. The reason behind these clothes was that I was washing my other ones and it's really hot in the building. Where's Aidou when you need him?!

I have to stay up because I have to check each of the vampys in, oh joy! But that's around 4 in the morning. A little nap won't hurt, right? Curling up on the couch, Onyx made a bed behind my head, in my hair… stinky feet~

******Third P.O.V.******

When the Grandfather clock struck 4, the front doors opened to reveal the noble vampires with Kaname Kuran leading them. Hanabusa Aidou was the first one to enter.

"Ichijou was the one who brought it up! So he should—hello what's this?" he stops in mid-sentence as everyone turn their attention to a sleeping cat eared Cassie. They haven't noticed the cat yet. "A midnight snack, perhaps?" Hanabusa licks his fangs while his eyes glows a dazzling crimson. While brushing a hand through his hair, a forewarning sigh escapes Akatsuki Kain's lips, "Hanabusa…" And an obnoxious snort comes from behind the two cousins; Ruka Souen was standing there in all her glory. "Don't waste you're breath on her, she's merely a mortal," a coy smile was placed on those lips as she flip her hair over her shoulders. Another sigh slipped through Akatsuki's lips just as he was about to say something, Hanabusa quickly interrupts. "A mortal who's wearing short shorts, _DAYAM_!" he gives a cat call as he tries to see under the tutu. Kaname soon disciplines him.

Takuma Ichijou was the first one to approach the girl. A wide smile whisked across his features. He just spotted the kitten. Swiftly taking out his phone, he takes a quick picture of his younger human friend. "Ichijou-san, what are you doing?" the young model, Senri Shiki, spoke to the grinning blonde with Rima Toya by his side. Senri follows Ichijou's gaze and spots the kitten as well. Taking a few steps closer, he brought a pocky stick to his mouth before leaning down to see if the cat was real. This was a bad choice. In a split second, a hand was wrapped around his throat.

******Back to Regular P.O.V.******

I open my eyes to see my hand gripping Shiki's throat. I instantly let go with a whimper. Pushing myself away from him, I began apologizing with my voice becoming a few octaves higher with each sorry. That caused Onyx to wake up and stretched, which pushed my head forward. I open my mouth for the pocky stick to slip in along with a flushed face. THIS IS TOO CLOSE! When we were an inch away from touching noses, I broke off the stick, flew from the couch, and out the dormitory. I can still hear Ichijou and Aidou laughing their asses off. I didn't stop until I reached the entrance of Cross Academy.

The cold bars against my dark scarlet cheeks weren't enough to calm me down. I began to hyperventilate. I've been close to guy's faces before but that was out of anger or teasing. This caught me off guard. It was so close, that I could even smell the cologne he was wearing with a hint of chocolate. Even though he kept up with his emotionless phase, there was shock written across his blue dusky eyes.

I sank to the ground with my back against the gate. As I look up towards the night sky, I could faintly see my breath. It was cold outside but that wasn't a problem. The problem was that I was starting to fall for an apathetic model... Oh and he's a vampire! LET THE AWKWARDNESS BEGIN!

**Ø~‡~*~*~‡~Ø**

After re-entering the dormitory, I brought Onyx back upstairs and got ready for bed. I just got done showering and was about to grab my shirt when I heard footsteps. Now Shiki's/Ichijou's and October's/ Chaotic's doors are at least 7 feet away from mine. But this was right behind the door. Crap! I race towards my bed, grab my shirt, then the door open. I mean, sure, I had my pj bottoms on and bra, but that doesn't mean I want people to see my body! Shiki was standing with the deer-stuck-in-the-headlights look and a blush was crawling across his cheeks.

Why is he blushing? Isn't he a model? Don't models wear swimming suits at times? He shouldn't be blushing—why the hell is he still here?! IS IT "**HUMILIATE CASSIE DAY**" TODAY?! CAUSE I DIDN'T GET THE FUCKIN MEMO! "Get the fuck out!" was the first thing out of my mouth. He was gone before you could say snickerdoodle! I groan in frustration; I didn't imply to be mean... I just don't like people gawking at me.

After awhile, I went searching for him. He wasn't in the lobby or kitchen; I went to his room last. His door is always open so that's why I don't knock. Shiki was lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling with a bored expression. Finally noticing my presence, he reluctantly sits up. I take a seat facing him.

"I'm sorry/Gomenasai" we said to each other. That was unexpected. He stared at me as to continue. "I didn't mean to yell at you, dude. I shoulda locked the door; my fault," I gave a cheerful smile, followed by an observant glance around the room, "Damn boy, your room is so fuckin' clean, unlike Ichijou's. Last time I was in there, I saw a pair of boxers near the door. Such a lovely sight to see in the mornin'," throwing my head back in laughter, I fell backwards out of the bed. This was taken advantage of by Onyx. She used me as a step ladder, just to get to Shiki. Rubbing up against his side, purring like crazy—like she owns the place! Wow, I'm competing with a cat… But isn't he dating Rima? Or are they just friends? Where's October when ya need her? Why am I asking questions that will never be answered?! . But if there is something going on between them, I will have no chance… why must I fall for people who are way out of my reach?!

"Onyx loves you," I giggled while setting myself back on the bed and away from the edge, I might add. "So that's her name… Aidou named her Strawberry." How does Onyx look like an effin strawberry? "He's weird-" "You just noticed?" "Well aren't you sweet," I rolled my eyes with a lopsided grin as I reach for my cat to go back into my room. Just as I reach the door, I hear his monotone voice, "Aren't you going to get your _revenge_ for me walking in on you?" I look back with a confused look, "since you seem to have a sweet tooth for revenge." He's been listening to nevershoutnever; how cute. My smile turns into a wicked one as I walk over to him. "I'm a bit too tired…but since you insisted, why not?" you could hear a smirk in my voice as I lean in next to his ear; only to lick the shell of his ear before nipping at it. He was blushing when I pulled away. As soon as I got in the hallway, I broke into a fit of giggles.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"-Yoichi aka sick pervert... head on in and I hope you have a terrible day." Yuuki, Zero, and I were checking in students...out in front...in the cold. Some of the names are kind of hard to pronounce, but Yuuki's helping me. There's hardly any girls in Zero's line; most likely because they're all scared of him. This isn't good when you're a teenage boy but it gives me more time to toy with him without a jealous girlfriend. MUHAHAHAHA!

"Don't pretend you didn't like it," suddenly his hand gropes my ass. That bastard! I spin around, shove him to the ground, and was about to bash his head in when someone pulled me back. God damnit, I'm not a fucking ballerina! Glancing back at the party pooper, I saw blonde hair.

"Aidou let go," I droned, ignoring all the fan girls' screams. "Aren't you supposed to behave this week so you can go into town with your friend?" How the hell did he know that? Either he's reading my mind or has been sneaking around. Probably the latter. "You left your bedroom unlock," he hands me my phone with a smirk; "I was looking for Kaname-sama, when I heard your phone vibrate." I nod and pat his head as a thank you.

"What's he doing out here?" Zero snarled, he was annoyed that everyone was getting out of line...heh. It is getting really uncomfortable...they're gaining on us! "I'm going to town for some stuff-" "Can you get me some shredded cheese, please, taco style?" "Why should I?" "Because I love you...?" I gave a cheeky smile with puppy dog eyes, lowering myself to make me look submissive. Ugh. The things I do for cheese, I tell ya! He was trying to fight off a smile as he walked away. Completely ignoring all his fan girls! BOOYEAH! He begins laughing like mad when he reached his ride. Then the fan girls began circling me. Hunter became the hunted? I think so...

**Ø~‡~*~*~‡~Ø**

I can only spend 15 minutes with Oliver at lunch this week. This sucks because that doesn't give me enough opportunities to take his food. Damn... oh well, I'll think of something.

"You know what sucks?" I ask while stealing Oliver's tray at the same time, "We have class tonight, while you guys get nothin'!" "EXCUSE YOU! But I think it's to even out the other week because we had class. Anyways, there's a new kid in the Day Class," Oliver voice held authority, which scared me, "he's from the states. I think California-" "WHERE IN CALIFORNIA?!" I jump from my seat and wag my butt like a dog. He blinked a few times before answering, "...why don't you ask him yourself; he's heading straight for us?"

I turn my head to see a dude with dark brown shaggy hair with random blonde and red highlights. He was wearing a red Blink 182 band tee and blue jeans. I also notice that he was tapping his tray to some unknown beat. I know him! He lives by the twins in Hollywood! :D I kept my head down as he approaches us. You see, I haven't spoken to him for a few months. I wanna see if he recognizes me or if I'm that invisible. -_-

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here? 'Cause I'm lost." Alex asks as he sheepishly sits down. "Haven't you asked the Perfects for help?" Yuuki's Class Rep aka Ruka's Personal Stalker asks, "I swear they are useless." "If they weren't here, the fan girls would attack the Night Class." Oliver sighs as if he was trying to calm the table; failing miserably I might add. "That would actually be fun to see!" a dude laughs thunderously next to me…yep, I'm invisible. "How am I supposed to represent my class when those two Perfects are sleeping? What do they do at night that makes them so tired-" Then sick pervert cuts him off, "Oh, I think a have an idea," he raises his eyebrow with a sly grin. I'm going to kill him one of these days. "Yoi-kun, you disturb me sometimes," Oliver sighs yet again; seems he forgotten me too. I don't like being ignored. "Well at least you don't have Yuuki Cross in your class! She keeps failing all her tests. She's a disgrace in my cl-" the Day Class Rep couldn't finish his sentence for my hand was around his throat.

"I would reconsider the words you're using, regarding to my sister," I snarled with my hair blocking my face, "talk about my friends like that again and I will snap your neck…" Oh how I love scarring people!

"And what about you, dipshit?" I turn my attention towards Alex, "I have to go to the office in 4 minutes and you still don't recognize me!" I smack Alex on the back of his head. He blinks a few times before cracking a grin, "…Cassie?" "Noooo, I'm the Easter Bunny here to rape you—**WHAT DO YOU THINK, STUPID?!**" I yelled which made the whole lunch room look at us. GAHHH UNWANTED ATTENTION! "What are you doing here?!" he exclaims as he races over to squeeze the life outta me. "Old man, sent me. You?" "Got caught smoking pot…again…heh heh." Yep, he's stupid.

"We're in the same grade; how come you're not in my class?" The guys snickered at his question; in return, he shot them a glare. Since he was neighbors with the twins, he has a bit of their personality. So when he gave them the Hayden death glare, it immediately shut them up. "She's in the Night Class, hence the white uniform. Even though she was in the Day Class for a week, I would prefer to have her back over here-" "I am not an object, I am a human being who can choose for herself." I snap at Oliver before waving to Alex. I gotta get to the office!

I was only 5 minutes in the office before I got kicked out. I was reading the letters from the Vampire Hunter Society (how else am I supposed to file?) And it said something about Zero but I could read it that fast for I was being pushed out the door...how rude. Oh well, I'm leaving.

**Ø~‡~*~*~‡~Ø**

Ichijou was reading a book when I came in. A sudden thought came to mind, thus, causing me to race upstairs, grab two ring pops, and retreat. "Hey Ichijou-san, how are you?" I ask as I sat on the arms of the couch with my legs over his lap. So technically, I'm not sitting on him but over him...okay that sounded stupid. "Fine and you?" he closes his book and makes eye contact. I'm not used to people making eye contact; they usually look away or look at my appearance. "Fan-fuckin-tastic! My friend that lives by the twins is now in the Day Class. I'm happy. But I have an important question. Will you be my 4th husband?" I studied his reaction and it pretty much looks like he's going into shock. "It doesn't really matter. It's a childish thing I do," my cheerful smile was slowly faltering, "It means nothing. I know aristocrats need to keep up their appearances and-" "I'd love to!" he smiles and takes back his ring pop. I smiled back in return.

"Oi Ichijou-san, where's my—Ohayou gozaimasu **(good morning)**, Perfect-san." Shiki yawns while walking up to us. He's getting ready to go modeling. "Ya know, you can call me Cassie, right?" I replied in the some tired tone, poking Ichijou on the arm the same spot repeatedly to annoy him. How can he be so calm and collected all the time? **Must. Create. Chaos****.** "Hai, but I favor perfect-" "But no ones perfect. Not even you vampys are perfect," I purred as I crouch down in my seat; watching him from under my bangs. I don't know if this would piss him off.

"You're very vampirelike, Cassie-chan." Ichijou chuckles besides me. "What? How? Just because I have the fangs that HAYDEN WON'T TELL ME HOW TO TAKE OFF?!" I bared my teeth jokingly, "You're crazy! I would hate to become a vampire, it would suck—no pun intended." I giggle at the last part and leap over towards the other couch. I would hate to become a vampire. I mean, how on earth would I bother Zero without getting killed?! Crazies! "What's wrong with being a vampire?" "Nothing for you guys but for me... I already hate life as it is. Why would I want to lengthen it?! Plus most of my friends would die before me. Then there would be nothing to live for—well I could always attack humans for my own sadistic pleasures. No, that would only get me killed..." then I space out for I was figuring out a backup plan. Hey, my fate is pretty much fucked up. It's either join or die by now. xD

"Let's go, Shiki. Cassie, you want to join us?" Rima asks with an umbrella in hand. It is really sunny outside with no clouds, so I could see why they would need one. Once, Chaotic was working outside on a hot and humid day. And he was so red the next day that we would take turns slapping his arms/back. It sounds mean but it was really fun. Now on summer days (out in the country) he basically showers in sun lotion! That dork.

"I can't, I'm grounded." I spoke as if it was no big deal but the look on their faces said otherwise. I wonder if they ever have been grounded. I highly doubt it. "Ohhh what did you do?" Ichijou smiles; you know he's starting to creep me out with that smile—that might be his plan! OHH I'M ONTO YOU, TAKUMA ICHIJOU! "It was self-defense," the atmosphere around me darkens as I childishly glared at a corner. Only to come up with another plan, I am on a role! "Let's walk them outside, eh?" I grab a hold of Ichijou's wrist and skipped after the models. As Ichijou spoke with Shiki, I was texting Alex to go to the fountain up in front. He's so stubborn!

"-Then Cassie and I got married!" I stop my texting and gave the odd humanlike vampire a weird look. "You still haven't given me a kiss yet, Cassie-chan," Ichijou teases and open his arms for a hug. As if I would run into them…I bet if I actually did, he would shit his pants. :D! But I don't feel like it. He has to wait awhile for that prank. "The last person that I kissed was a girl and that was yesterday. So I'm not going to let you ruin that! Plus, boys are icky!" I spoke in a nasal voice then stuck out my tongue, "Girls go to college to get more knowledge. Boys go to Jupiter to get more-" "Stupider," Rima finishes with a small smile, "I heard little kids sang that once." "Jump rope?" "Hai." "Have you heard of, Ice Cream Soda, cherry on top, who's your boyfriend? I forgot. A, B, C, excreta." A sly smirk seems to cross my face. She smiles yet again and we continue walking.

As we were approaching the fountain, I saw that Alex had his head in his hands. Worried, I semi-rush over, crouch down, and open up the curtain of hair. His grey eyes were closed and it looked like he was sleeping. He's been known to be an insomniac. "Is something wrong, Alex?" He ruffles his hair, gives me a tired look, and grabbed me by the shoulders, "Do you have some weed? I don't care what kind, cheap or some good stuff, I could careless-" "I don't smoke weed." "Okay, how 'bout some cigarettes?! I don't care what brand or-" "I don't smoke in general..." He gives me a blank look and looks up at the trio, "You guys got some cigarettes?!" "I really doubt that they have some, since you know, its bad for your health," I return the blank stare. "Cassie. These bags under my eyes aren't here for show. I am so stressed out, that's its not even funny! I look like L from frickin _Death Note_! Hell! All I have to do is dye my hair, change my shirt, and then we can go frickin cosplaying!" This caused Ichijou and I to laugh. "Only one thing missing, you don't have L's intel..." Alex gives me a cold hard glare, "—L's internet! Yes, it's called "You're stupid!"" Then I race towards the gate fearing for my life... me and my damn mouth.

I jump up on the railing only to see him doing the same on the other side. Copy cat. "Remember? I'm into BMX, so you gotta do better than that!" he shouts and laughs like a mad man. Then he starts falling forward. What is he doing? Does he wanna die?! I lean forward too, so I can grasp his hands and make an arch over the trio. We say our goodbyes to the models; only to introduce everyone quickly cuz I forgot to earlier. Gahhh fail...

**Ø~‡~*~*~‡~Ø**

I'm really beginning to hate math class. It's just me and the teacher doesn't see eye to eye on things. And he's a paranoid, narrow minded jackass who takes things too seriously! Here's what happen:

Naoko aka Mr. Fish Humper, Hideki but now I call him Ducky and I was having a weird conversation by Naoko's table. When Aidou came out of nowhere and stated that if I wasn't Chaotic's friend, he would have bitten me by now. Though, if I wasn't Chaotic's friend, I most likely wouldn't have been sent to this class or Cross Academy!

"Gee thanks Aidou, love ya too!" I replied sarcastically while rolling my head back to face him. He was walking down the steps only to smirk back at me, "I knew you would fall for me!" He's a cocky son-of-a-bastard! I snort at his comment and turn fully towards him, "Yeahhh…no. Don't you know the definition of sarcasm? How are you a genius again?" I gave a fake questioning look as I tap my pencil against my head. Aidou shot a glare and stomped his foot. He reminds me of a spoiled little kid that will do anything to get what he wants. I advert myself back to Naoko and Ducky in a hunched over fashion. "I'm gonna die!" I whimpered and slam my head against Naoko's desk. Meanwhile, they were laughing their asses off when the teacher came in.

"Please turn to page 276," he spoke as he began writing on the chalkboard. Aw man, I forgot my textbook on my pillow. Onyx is probably sleeping on it. Oh dear. I raise my hand knowing I would get yelled at. "Um…I forgot my textbook," I sheepishly smiled hoping he won't yell. "What a foolish action. You are lucky you got in this class! Perhaps, I should talk to-" "As I recall, this is the first time it has happen. Thus, making it an accident. So why am I getting treated like dirt every time I'm in your class?" I rest my chin on my knuckles and smirk. My joking side was replaced with a sly fox. Perhaps, I've been watching too much _Death Note_ lately. Well whatever it is, he sent me to grab my book. And Kaname requested Ichijou to follow me. Something tells me, something funny is about to happen.

**Ø~‡~*~*~‡~Ø**

We were just about to open the Moon doors when we heard music pulsing through the door. Hell, you could feel the vibrations on the ground! Wait, I recognize this song; it's "_Old Time Rock N Roll_" by Bob Seiger. Fearing the worst, I braced myself. There he was; Chaotic dancing shirtless. He had his back to us. The only thing he was wearing was his batman boxers! How did I become friends with Chaotic again? I blame Tyler. I look over to the couch to see October trying to hold back laughter. The maid was sitting next to her too. GROUP SEX! Hah no. I'm just a pervert! October stops the music and immediately Chaotic spins around with a cheeky smile. "A strip tease without me? How rude!" I joke while holding my sides as I began to laugh. Then I heard a crash beside me. Ichijou fainted! "Takuma!"

Wow. A vampire just fainted… what is the world coming to?

-Cracks up-


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Well at least I'm not the one who's scared of shirtless bodies," I stuck out my tongue at Ichijou before stealing his pencil. We were back in the classroom and Ichijou was teasing me about my reaction towards the moth in the room. I don't like giant moths, okay?! I had a bad dream about them suffocating me! They're creepy little things!

"I wasn't scared; I was in shock. Anyways. What about you, Cassie-chan?" I look at him before resting my forehead against the table, fearing the worst, "And what about me?" "I saw the sweet, caring side of you; Rima and Shiki are also witnesses." "Don't bring us into this." "This proves that you're not that heartless as you tend to be." I know he's teasing me but he's getting into my personal life. "You should act like that more-" "_I am who I am_." I bowed my head so my hair was shielding my face. Even though I was working on my assignment doesn't mean I stopped listening. He has no right to tell me how to act, "You have no say in my personality. You don't know nor will you ever know what happen during the past. So shut up and stop acting like biological family." I look up at him and his bright happy smile was gone for once. I grin widely as an evil glint flew across my eyes.

"But you wouldn't understand, would you?" I stared into his eyes; everything around us vanished. "You never walked a mile in my shoes. You were born into a wealthy family." My grin disappeared and was replaced with a smirk. "I heard your dad's an actor and your mom's a head of a flower-arranging school. Meanwhile, your grandfather wants you to fall in his footsteps as the head of the Senate." I'm just reading his emotions in his eyes. It's like an open door way to his past. I don't know how to explain. "But in reality he's just using you…I don't know what about though. You block out negative things through your eyes. But perhaps, you should open your eyes and watch your back; for things are just getting started. Chow!" I blew a kiss and winked before running out of the classroom…and into Zero. MY HERO!

After dragging him outside, I clung onto him. "COMFORT ME! I think I made Ichijou mad at me! I read him out loud to the class like I did with you! But that was just you and me! My first fight with my 4th husband! Oh, the horror!" I collapse on to the ground while still holding on to Zero's arm. My other arm was draped over my eyes. I hear him sigh and mumble about drama queen again. Where's his theater spirit?! He somehow gets my grip off him and drops it to the ground before stepping over me. I jump up and hug his waist. "Give me a hug!" "No!" "Then the piggy-back ride begins!" I jump onto his back, wrap my legs around his waist, and pulled his hair while saying 'Getty-up horsy!' Now, I'm older and a few inches taller than him…poor Zero. I look to the side to see a even wider eyed Yuuki. I never laughed so hard in a few days like that. I mean, here we are, in another awkward position, caught by the same person! It's hilarious! I basically had to crawl away just to stop laughing. Cause by now I was wheezing. I'm pathetic, I know!

**Ø~‡~*~*~‡~Ø**

It was early in the morning when I had the sudden urge to visit Ichijou; to apologize for saying his story out loud. I could have done it last night but I was avoiding everybody and went to sleep with Onyx. After I cleaned up the present in the bathroom that is. I still have to get the supplies so October can stop bugging me about the cat food money I owe her.

As I walk into the Chairman dude's office, I noticed a person that I never saw before. He wasn't a student because he didn't have a uniform, looked about 21, and had a shot gun strap to his back. Perfectly normal in this part of town! As soon as the door closed behind me the Chairman dude and the other guy turn to me. The dude had messy light brown hair and under that brown trench coat he was dressed nicely… but he still has that gun.

"Gee, you would think that incident the other day would make me knock but I didn't! Nice weather we're having, huh? The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, there's a guy with a gun strapped to his back; such a wonderful day!" Then I turn my back against them, "Does he have this much power? Is he this mad? I knew I shoulda apologize before coming here! I'm gonna die!" I squeaked as I curl up into a ball in front of the door.

"I thought your vampires had manners?" the dude spat at the Chairman dude. Did he just say vampire? The gun… ugh! He's a vampire hunter! I'm so stupid! "Excuse me, what did you just say?!" I march up to him and got in his personal space. Just then the Chairman dude decided to introduce us.

"Cassie, this is Kaito Takamiya. He's a Vampire Hunter/ Teacher-in-training," he rests a hand on Takamiya-san's shoulder before turning to me, "And this is Cassie Leach, my new daughter. She's the Night Class's Perfect!" he engulfs me in a hug. Which I ignored. All we could do to each other was glare… is that what all Vampire Hunters have in common?

******Chaotic's P.O.V. ******

I knew something was wrong this morning! As soon as I heard Cassie getting ready, rather earlier then usual, I sense a bad presence. I race downstairs to the main lobby and sat on the couch trying to clear my head. _'Focus Chaotic, focus_;' I thought to myself, '_where's that Dove when I need her?! ...ahh there she is!_' My mind psychologically reaches towards the Dove and gain control over her body. It's not like she gets nothing in return! She gets to have bird treats for the winter! I'm not a manipulative vampire! ;A;

As I (the Dove) flew around trying to find Cassie, the bad presence got stronger. There's a Vampire Hunter here. My first thought was someone told an Elder about October and then they told The Hunter Society. My vision turn red and a deep low snarl form from the back of my throat. Then footsteps arose from the staircase.

"Hey irony, what's up?" it was October. Instead of calling me sweetie or honey she calls me irony. J I continue to glare at the coffee table; if I have to, I will kill for her. **(A/N: what's up with purebloods being so possessive? Crazies…)** "Wait, w-what's wrong?" her voice grew; I grabbed her hand and she became very alert. We have done this before. When she takes my hand, I can show her what the bird and I are seeing. Cause we have a strong bond with each other. I watch as she sat down beside me with a zone-out look. I release the hold of the Dove and took over a hawk. Mostly because I can listen/see better when I reach the Headmaster's office.

"What are you guys doing?" I look over towards the voice to see Ichijou and Shiki. When we made eye contact, they straighten themselves. "There's a Vampire Hunter in the Headmaster's office and—oh look there's Cassie. You wanna see? But we have to hold hands; is that a problem?" They shook their heads no and Ichijou hold October's hand as Shiki held Ichijou's hand. Ughhh... four channels...this is gonna be so tiring.

After a long pause, Ichijou broke the silence, "What's Cassie talking about?" "She's talking about you, stupid!" October snorts, "She thinks you're mad at her and sent someone out to kill her. I love it when she's paranoid in the mornin! And I think I know that hunter." This is when we turn towards her. While scratching Onyx's ears, she chuckles at our reaction. "We used to play together when we were kids. He's two years older than me and he used to tease me and the Kiryuu twins a lot. Kaito Takamiya has always been a cocky jackass. I wonder how his brother's doing."

Takamiya... I heard of that last name before but where...? Oh! ...oh shit. "His brother's dead." I whispered to myself, remembering that the Elder's were talking about the incident years ago. "What?!" October exclaims with her nails digging into my hand! Itai! "A pureblood bit him and Takamiya-san had to kill his own brother." October runs towards the door but I stopped her just in time. "You can't comfort him-" "But his brother was my best friend!" "Yeah? And what do you think he'll do when he sees that you're a vampire now? ...Now do you understand why I left this world?" I whispered in her ear as I nuzzled against her neck. "I'm sorry..." "There's no need to be. Now let's go back and listen on Cassie's conversation, eh?" I kissed her tears away before walking back to the others. We won't get much sleep today.

******End of Chaotic's P.O.V. ******

I look at this Kaito dude then gave the Chairman dude a blunt look. "He's a Vampire Hunter? Oh well, how wonderful! Hunters like him will kill random humans!" I turn fully towards Kaito-baka and shoved him into the wall. I don't know why, but just standing next to him pisses me off! "These are fake, stupid! You fail at life." I plop myself in a chair across the room and glare at the moron. He smirks as he walks over to me. "You have a big mouth for being human bait. I'm surprise you're still alive for living with those monsters. Perhaps you're just a toy-" Kaito-san couldn't finish for my foot was making contact with his groin. "Don't call my friends that!" I snapped and pushed his crouching figure to the floor. "Now they're your "_friends_" but when this whole thing is over, they won't even talk to you anymore!" I clench my fists in rage. I haven't thought about that...and they do have appearances to keep up... I sit back and sigh dejectedly, "That may be true but until then shut up!" He chuckles at my answer; you could hear a smirk in that laugh.

"Why are you here, Cassie?" the Chairman dude asks while sitting back down in his desk. "I need to get some supplies for Onyx; so can I go to town?" "You know the rules." "But they're either in class or sleeping!" I whined, slouching in my chair earning a kick to my shoe by Kaito-san. "Then go with Kaito-kun! He'll take care-" "WHAT?!" Kaito and I yelled in unison, "I'm not going with him/her!" I push Kaito away and slam my hands on the desk. "Look at him! He'll ruin my rep! I look like-" "an idiot who believes in peace between vampires and humans." Kaito finishes; he's really starting to get on my nerves. "Hey the Chairman dude believes in that too-" "My point exactly!" Why that cocky son-of-a-gahhh! I went for his throat but the Chairman dude was already in between us. "Either you go with him or you're not going out for the whole week!" now he was using his serious side...how rude. Pictures of Onyx and Kouhel popped into my head. I'm doing this for them! Suddenly, I had a feeling that I was being watch. So I look over to a random window and automatically flipped off this hawk that was watching us. I don't know why but it seems like the right thing to do at the moment. "Fine! Onyx better give me a kitty snuggles after this!" I grab Kaito-san's wrist and pulled him out the door.

"Just can't keep your hands off me, huh?" he smirks as we past the fountain. Pervert. I let go and pace faster towards the gates, "Not in the mood so shut up!" "I can fix-" I put in my earphones to block him out. Hey, I'm trying my best not to punch him! From the corner of my eye, he was trying to put his arm around my waist! Grrrawr! I hate mornings!

***Meanwhile in the Moon Dormitory***

"Did she just flip us off?" Chaotic asks flabbergasted. **(A/N: I love that word! Lol it sounds so cool!)** Perhaps Chaotic and Cassie hung out too much over the years; if she's able to sense his presence like that. October laughs beside him, by now she had a bowl of popcorn; the couple didn't have to hold hands in order to stay in the loop. Takuma and Senri were also sharing popcorn and took turns feeding Onyx. Anyone who was to walk by would've thought they're staring at the wall... or on drugs that is.

"Heh, heh, heh, he likes her personality!" October snickers next to the guys. And of course, they return a questioning look. "He likes it how she pushes him around. Look! He's even trying to put an arm around her! He likes her personality. That flirt!" October laughs as she leans back to stare at the ceiling. A growl arose from the couch. The wide eyed trio turns to look at Senri. He was being his unemotional self but there was a tint of hatred in his blue eyes. "He should stop touching her." Sure, this was the first time he spoke since he was done here but they were still surprise none the less. Takuma chuckles at his friend, "Are you jealous, Shiki-kun?" The mixed colored brunette gives the blonde a blunt look, "No. She just looks uncomfortable." October perks up at this; her high school memories were kicking in, "Are you sure you're not jealous?" she lean forward with a sly smirk on her face, "Cause, she can take care of herself; you should know this by now." But Senri just shrug his shoulders and left. Shortly after, Takuma followed explaining that they're going to bed and that the couple should too. It took 9 minutes for October to make her husband stop spying on Cassie and Kaito. That overprotective fool!

***Back to original P.O.V.***

We just got done getting all of Onyx supplies and we're leaving to get something to eat when I spot a familiar neon red head. I couldn't tell who it was fer sure, for her back was towards me. The girl was pouting as she stared at some strawberry pocky and back at her... American money? My eyes grew wide in hope as I picked up the nearest stone and chuck it at her head. Next to me Kaito facepalmed. ^^

Apparently, I threw too hard, for the girl spun around and gave a cold-hearted glare. I would recognize that blue eyed moose anywhere! I squealed delight as I drop the bags. "TORI-CHAN!" flew out of my mouth before I tackled her, spun around once, and fell. Her reaction was priceless! She's sleepy and pissed! A good combination for a death wish! :D!

"What are you doing here?" I asked Tori as I help her up "Miss me already?" She rolls her eyes and snorts, "You wish. I got on the wrong plane-" "I can see that! Well we'll deal with that shit later. Now let's go get some lunch!" I pulled her towards Kaito, "This is Kaito Takamiya. And this is one of mah besties Tori-chan aka moose! Yes, on a full moon she turns into a moose!" I burst out laughing as she punches my arm. Owwie! T-T

**Ø~‡~*~*~‡~Ø**

"So...instead of going to Arizona and eat a wedding cake; you came to Japan to eat ramen noodles with me and Kaito-kun?!" I gave an open-mouthed smile as they facepalmed. That's the 10th one today. How rude! "Didn't they check your ticket? Or don't they know how to read?" Kaito asks as he pays the annoying waitress; she won't even look at me without trembling. "I don't know, but it was all in a rush; there were a lot of people." Tori sighs while resting her head on her arms. "Well the Chairman dude will help you. Perhaps the twins can fly their jet over here and pick you up tomorrow-" "Hayden and Aiden? Tomorrow? DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?!" she crises dramatically; causing us to laugh. You know Kaito can be a jackass but when the conversation isn't about vampires, he is tolerable. But I just wanna see how far I can push this. "Well the worst they can do is put fake vampire fangs on with super glue," she gives me the "_Tori stare_" (it's scary!) "THEY WON'T COME OFF!" Now it was my turn to cry dramatically/hysterically. "Did you pull?" "Hai!" "Yanked?" "Sí!" "Have someone else pull on them?" "Yes!" She gives me an emotionless stare before laughing out loud, saying that I'm screwed! Everybody's mean today!

"So this is your uniform? First time I saw you with a skirt," as we leave the diner. "Hey! I'm still wearing skinnies! Plus, I look cute," I pout before continuing, "The Night Class uniform is better than the Day Class ones. The Day Class ones are supposed to be black but they're really dark, dark, dark blue!" "You're a dork." "IT'S TRUE!" I whined before petting Kaito on the head. He's being a good boy! HAHAHA! Oh, how I wish I could say this out loud! Tori rolled her eyes before questioning if she was going to see the rabid fan girls. "Of course! I don't wanna go through the torture alone! I'll hide you behind a tree so you don't die! ^^" "And what about him?" she points at Kaito. He was wearing an expressionless look, in a way he reminds me of Shiki. "I don't know. I just met him; but he's not going back to Cross Academy," I spoke in a rather stern voice. "You just met him and you're petting his hair?!" "It seemed rather natural at the time." "Oh bullshit!"

Here's what's gonna happen when we get back to Cross Academy. Kaito will leave with his perverted-ness, I'm going to bring Tori up with me to my room (quietly I might add), dump Onyx's supplies on my bed, and then she'll help me dye my hair. And if anyone wakes up (Kaname) I'm gonna be in deep shit! Let the ninja-ness begin!

**Ø~‡~*~*~‡~Ø**

"Where's the window in this bathroom?!" The ammonia is getting strong in this small closed off room and we were beginning to get a little loopy. And if we lose control of our laughter everyone will wake up. I sure hope no ones thirsty! ^^;;

After killing some brain cells, we were able to find the damn window. You see, I want my hair to be bleached on top, and then dye it purple until it fades into black. So far, so good! No one is up or knocking on my door. Onyx is sleeping with her butt on my pillow...it's all good!

Silence filled the bathroom for a few minutes until I heard someone walking around in my room. I hid Tori behind the shower curtain before going to investigate with a towel on my head. When I open the door I saw a snooping Ducky in his boxers; oh great!

"Why are you in my-" "Why do I hear voices?" "I don't know but you should probably get that checked out!" "But!" "No buts!" I snapped while pushing him closer to the door. "You have a butt!" Why is he speaking too loud?! "And you are an ass yourself! See ya!" I close the door and prop a chair against it. :D!

**Ø~‡~*~*~‡~Ø**

Tori and I was just out the door when the she-bitch called me out. Ruka is at the end of the staircase with a satisfied smirk on here face. We were so close to the exit too! ****

"So who's your friend? Kaname-sama will need all the details..." she sneers, walking closer oh-so-silently. She's in predator mode. I stand in front of Tori going in a fighting stance. "And you look uglier than you did before." Ohhh where's a dart when I need one?! "Ever heard of the saying "_snitches get stitches_" Ruka?" The space around us was darkening when Rima came into view. Then Tori popped out beside me.

"Gomenasai about the intrusion but my name's Tori Kay. And I got lost at the airport so I came to Japan instead of Arizona," Tori bows shyly and steps back. I laugh at her mistake, "Why did you come here? I would stay in Tokyo! They have cool fun stuff, like toys!" "I worry about you-" "Shut up!" I flick her forehead, grab her arm, and ran out of the door. Each step I took was more powerful than the last, I was basically dragging her! I had to make a quick escape; not for my safety but hers. Even though it was one in the afternoon and the vampires were stirring... not a good thing.

We ran all the way to the office and by then we were outta breath but I still manage to scream at the Chairman dude! " . . . . .THEN. . . . ' . !" **-Insert the Chairman dude and Tori's sweat dropping here-**

After explaining all that have happened, the Chairman dude got a note on his computer saying that Kaname, Ichijou, and Chaotic were coming down in an half an hour. I'm gonna die! So instead of waiting, he let us go on an errand to my old Day Class and deliver something to Oliver. I skip out the door with Tori following. "Why did you really leave the Day Class?" Tori asks while narrowing her eyes. "I told you for academic purposes. When I was in Seattle, Alexander, helped me on a lot of stuff; even though he's a 10th grader," I explain even though it won't do any good. Tori doesn't know about vampires but that doesn't mean she's naïve about the world. She _has_ questioned Chaotic a lot about his fangs and eyes. I always wondered what she'll do if she did ever found out?

**Ø~‡~*~*~‡~Ø**

After Chaotic and I got done begging; the trio agreed to let Tori sit in the Night Class for tonight. And then noon tomorrow the twins will come by and take her to Arizona...well more like kidnap actually. But now Tori went to take a nap in one of the Chairman dude's guest rooms and I took a nap on the floor in front of his desk. I like sleeping on floors.

Four hours later, we had to wake up and go outside. The girls are already there! I motion towards our mp3's before hiding her behind a tree. Zero and Yuuki didn't even notice Tori which is good cuz I don't want to explain AGAIN why she's here =.=" Zero was glaring at his bunch; I really wonder why they obey under his glare. When I glare at them they just get more physical! And with Yuuki; she's a small thing so if they really wanted to, they could over power her and give her a concussion! And when the vampires finally came out, the girls got wilder! But Aidou wasn't really looking at the girls but in the trees where Tori were positioned. October gave me a reassuring smile before running up to Aidou and giving him a head-noogie. I am proud to say that I am not the most wanted girl on campus anymore! ^^

As soon as we entered the classroom, October was hugging the crap out of Tori! So I left her. What? I don't wanna get mixed up in that! DON'T MAKE ANY SUDDEN MOVEMENTS! Then Tori sat on the right of Chaotic, I followed after along with October. So in a way, it looked like a protective barrier around Tori.

"Wow October, this is the first time I saw you in-" "Shut up!" October snaps and smacks me instead of Tori; I think I just saw Chaotic facepalmed too. "I think that's the 26th time of someone saying _shut up_ and 13th time of someone facepalming today," I thought to myself out loud while rubbing my sore shoulder. "You've counted?" Tori ask before turning away and facepalming. "14th!" "Oh my god!" "But! You and Kaito were doing most of the facepalming while I was saying shut up to you judging bastards!" I giggled, earning a hit to my other shoulder. I shrunk lower to the desk when feeling Chaotic's uncomfortable gaze on me. So he was the one spying on us in the morning! Ughh great; now he's going to interrogate me later on! "-or you were hitting him." "I can't help it! He has that certain personality that makes me want to go all ninja on him!" "...so that's why you pet him—" "You wanna die, don't you?" I asked in a high pitch cute voice with my hand covering her mouth. October began snickering beside us…what's her problem?!

I look towards the window to see the moon up already. It was partly cloudy but still nice. I took my eyes away from the window and saw Shiki. You know, Shiki and Kaito really do look the same but will always be different. I poke Tori then point at Shiki, "From behind he looks like Kaito-baka." Tori laughs before correcting me, "But Kaito's hair is more flat; his is poofy." I love the word poofy… if that is even a word. October leans forward and makes a weird hand motion to Shiki, "I can't believe you guys just compared Shiki to Kaito! That's a rude insult." Everyone is staring at us again. "Well they have different hair color!" I added quickly (I was pushing my luck with this hunter thing anyways); "Kaito has light sandy brown hair **(A/N: I have no idea what Kaito looks like I'm just guessing cuz there's been no colored versions of him without it being fan made.)** While Shiki is more of a brownish, pinkish, purplish, ra-redish hair! Hah, I almost said radish. Yesh! He grows radishes in his hair; while behind his ears are potatoes!" Almost everyone was laughing or grinning. Ichijou's having a laugh attack, Aidou's in a fit of giggles, Rima's smirking up at me, and even Kaname's laughing! And most of the time he's expressionless! It wouldn't surprise me if he's related to Shiki somehow. But Shiki just looks irritated. I'm a stinker! "Are you quite done?" he asks after the class quiet down. I held a finger to my lips and made a thinking face before flashing him a toothy smile, "Nah man, where's the fun in that?"

"Open your mouth." Tori demands with a determine look on her face. I open my mouth but then closed it when she tried to grab my left fang. "Look Cassie, its Bri!" Tori points towards the door and I follow with an open mouth smile; only for my head to whip back to face her. Pain shot through my neck causing me to yelp and jump from my seat. I ended up landing on Nao-chan and Ducky's desk, which was right behind. Backwards jump…that takes skillz! "You gave me whiplash…and you ripped off my fang… aww." I whimpered like a puppy. My whole personality is changing because of her. Usually I fight back or cuss out the person but since I knew her for a long time, I just shrink into a small ball. She can punch hard when she wants to…I have such abusive friends. "Well you wanted them off; I can do the other if you-" "NO! Now I can be the can opener I always wanted to be! You poop head!" I cover my mouth to keep from laughing as she chuckles/smacks me. "Mommy, Tori-chan hit me!" "Who's mommy?" "Chaotic. Cause he nags like a woman." Up in front, Aidou bursts out laughing; I don't think he can breathe. "You know the saying '_Women will be the death of all men_'? What it really meant is that Chaotic will be the death of all of us!" This time I couldn't help but laugh along with the class. There's nothing wrong with laughing at your own jokes! I couldn't see Chaotic's face but I could see the whites of his knuckles. "I have a feeling that I'm going to die at a very young age; at least let me turn 17 first. You can wait a month, right Chaotic-chan?" I watch him as he gave a dark chuckle. See! I told ya I'm gonna die!

I look over to see Ichijou reading a manhwa called Jack Frost. **(Me: A manhwa is like a manga but from Korea; and its read like regular books but sometimes it can be like Chinese manhua and Japanese manga...yeah I'm a nerd so what?) **I nudge Tori with my foot, "Ichijou is reading Jack Frost too," I jerk my head towards him. He looks up at the sound of his name and waves. "That's the one with the weird unicorn named Maru, right?" Tori turns around to give me an are-you-serious look, "Is that the only thing you remember?" "Well that was the only thing I could see since you were reading so fast in the car!" She rolls her eyes and asks what volume Ichijou is on. He's reading the 4th book but just got done with the 3rd. So being the gentlemen he is, he invited her to read with him. "Sure! I love it when Jack teases Junoa." If Tori ever found out about vampires, she wouldn't freak out but would be quite interested.

Fifteen minutes later; she was done. I bet she doesn't even look at the pictures! I look back at Ichijou only to realize that I haven't talked to him all day. Even when we were in the office there was no words shared. Is he really mad?

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Ichijou-san," I gave my most sincere smile that tends to brighten up my own area. Obviously, I don't smile like this often. Most of my smiles are force, fake, sad, or just plain evil! "What did you do now?" Tori sighs, she looks comfortable around Ichijou. :D! "I took his pencil," I wave my hand as if it meant nothing. "_A pencil_?" Now she was using a tone that says yeah-and-tigers-lay-legos-too? Tigers lay legos... I double dog dare ya to say that five times fast! "Yep and then I threw it out the window," now I'm speaking with my hands to enhance my speech but also make her forget what we were talking about, "and when it hit the ground it exploded into a giant unicorosaurus! But not just any unicorosaurus, this one gave birth to a cow! Which I named moo-moo!" She made a comment about why'd she ask before laying her head on the desk.

"What's a unicorosaurus?" I look down to see October sitting on her desk, facing up at me. "A unicorn and Tyrannosaurus rex." "How does that..." "A unicorn went back in time, had sex with a T-rex, came back, and gave birth to a cow. Then the cow gave birth to a pencil. Now we know where mechanical pencils come from...a cow's ass...just like Chaotic!" my fake pout quickly turn into a wide sneer. "Where did you get this crap?!" Ducky asks over Aidou's laughter and Kain's elbowing. I point to my head as Chaotic threatens me. While Tori's staring at him with wide eyes.

"...your fangs have gotten sharper, Chaotic..." See! I told you she wasn't stupid when it came to these things! Everyone around us turns tense; they paused what they were doing and either look at her from the corner of their eyes or focus in on their hearing. Chaotic smiles wider flaunting his fangs...he's obviously used to (enjoying) this. "I sharpen them to make me look sexier!" "Well, you have a long way to go then..." she mumbles but it was still audible. October and I high-fived each other before snickering at his hurt ego. "You girlies are so mean!"

**Ø~‡~*~*~‡~Ø**

"-that will be due Thursday. Leach-san you may leave." the ethnic teacher nods my way. I get up and tell Tori to do the same. She's still by Ichijou, so there was a table between us. She leisurely got her stuff and starts down the steps. I was already by the door when I saw Aidou in her way. What is he up to now?! He had a...rose in hand? Where did that come from?! "I hope you have a safe goodnight rest, my rose..." he puts the rose WITH THORNS in her open palm. Her eyebrows were raised as if he was crazy. As she walks by him, his eyes trailed up to her neck most likely taking in her tattoo and her main artery. His eyes are glowing bright red. And being the wonderful Night Class Perfect that I am; I search through my pockets and found one of Chaotic's stolen pencils and threw it at Aidou's head. As the pencil fell to the floor, Chaotic notice that it was his so when he flew up to grab it, he pushed Aidou back on Ichijou's table. I almost burst out laughing but this was just a diversion. I need to get Tori out of here! DIVERSION, DIVERSION, DIVERSION—that almost sounded like virgin! XD!

I ushered Tori out of there until we were outside. As we were talking, Zero and Yuuki came out of nowhere and scared the living shit out of us. Hell! I could see Tori's soul floating away! "What are you doing here, Tori?!" Yuuki asks as she jumps up to catch her soul. Note to self: never use height against Yuuki-chan... "The Chairman dude didn't tell ya Tori was here?! Tori got on the wrong plane and came here. We made class fun tonight! I'll be skipping Perfect duties for Tori will be leaving at noon so bye!" I shout as I ran towards the Moon Dormitory. Tori had no choice but to follow.

**Ø~‡~*~*~‡~Ø**

Tori was sleeping on my bed as I made my closet into a kitty jungle. I had shelves up so she can climb all the way to the top shelf; where there's another cat bed and cat toys. Then down below, there's a cat climbing tree. Right now, Onyx is eating fresh catnip...nuff said.

After I got done, I turn off the light and walk over to the bed. The Night Class should be returning and I just know Ducky's gonna stir up trouble. He won't lay a hand (fangs) on her when I'm around. I sat on the floor, raise my knees to my face, whip out my anti-vampire weapon, and stared at the door. I can faintly hear people's voices and Onyx is having a spazz attack beside me. That crazy neko just bounce off the wall!

Around 30 minutes later; Ducky finally opened the damn door. He was confused at first, seeing me awake but then I flash the blade at him. Making sure to reflect the light. "Oh? So my princess was waiting up for me? How nice." he puts on a grin of his own before shutting the door behind him. Darkness elopes me like a hug as I stood up to greet it. "Get out." I demand while gripping my blade tighter. And even through all her spazzing-ness, Onyx came up to him and hissed at his shoe...before going back to chase her tail...at least she tried! Then the door opened again to reveal Shiki. I had to squint my eyes for the hallway light is really bright. "Don't worry Shiki-san, I was just leaving...teh," Ducky slides pass him as if he was a saint. I quickly withdrew my blade and walked out so we could talk without disturbing Tori. "Thanks...again," I gave a smile before yawning with a hand over my mouth. See I can be polite when I want to! "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he gives a blunt look and cross his arms; as if he's scolding me? Oh geez. "I can't sleep today. I have to protect Tori-" "You can't protect her if you're tired. Even Rima and I get more sleep than you do. Follow me." he walks into his room. Oh-so talkative today, eh?

Before walking in, I grab Onyx and then proceed in curiosity. His bed covers were pulled back on the right side when I walked in and he was already in the bathroom. So what am I suppose to do if he walks into another room? Stand still or steal all his candy on the floor...goddamnit! I can never do nothin'! "Why am I here—and I mean in your room, not in general because I'm still trying to figure that one out!" I sat Onyx on the bed and began doing weird hand movements. I started doing the wave! _You are getting very sleepy...now you are sleeping...and when you wake up you will get yourself a cookie..._ okay I really need to stop talking to myself. _Don't deny that you don't like it_! STOP IT! I heard of a saying that talking to yourself is the first step of craziness. But I also answer myself sooo...aw look at Onyx! "-To sleep. I'm returning the favor," I almost missed his voice. Doors will do that to a person . I sat down on the bed, striping off my jacket, but keeping the rest on. If he tries anything I will kick his balls.

I got under the covers and looked up at the ceiling. Falling in and out of consciousness, I could barely tell that he was walking around in the room. He switch off the lights before walking back to bed, "Oyasuminasai, Cassie-san." That's the first time he said my name..

**Ø~‡~*~*~‡~Ø**

_"–I see nothing in your eyes and the more I see, the less I like. Is it obvious in my head?"_ my hand shot out and shut the damn phone off. It's so loud! As I look around, I noticed that I wasn't in my room. I look to my side to see Shiki laying there. Immediately, I look under the covers. Yep, fully clothed... though I wouldn't mind... he is a male model after all. I burst out laughing at my dirty thoughts causing Shiki to wake up.

"Hn? Why did you wake me up?" he covers his eyes with his arm. I get up and grab my jacket before coming over to his side, "Arigatou, Shiki-kun," I lean in close to his face only to poke his cheek then reach for Onyx. She was almost on top of his head; she kinda looked like a hat. She likes sleeping on people's heads for some reason.

Tori was still sleeping so I took a shower ahead of her. When I was done, I sneaked over to her sleeping form, screamed/yelled, and then shoved her surprised form off my bed. That hog! From the floor she gave me such an ominous glare that I just about shit my pants! I burst out of my room with her hot on my tail. I slid down the railing hoping that I'll get further ahead. My wet hair was sticking to my face by now. When I got down to the lobby I spot Kaname, Aidou, Ichijou, and Nao-chan sitting on the couches.

Stopping in front of them, I began waving my hands in the air like I was having a spazz attack, "Tori's gonna kill me!" I whined and as Tori rounded the corner, a bit out of breath, she still had that glare! I gave a girlish scream before backing away slowly. "Can't we just talk about this without the painfulness?" My loud mouth bitchy side was gone and was replaced with a submissive high-pitched weakling. So I was standing behind Kaname for protection. **_:_**_P_

"You. Shoved. Me. Off. The. Bed-" "I thought it was funny—I mean I-I love you…?" I gave my open mouth smile before running towards the kitchen only to receive a kick to my ass. This why you never turn your back on people -.- I flew 3ft. from my original spot and landed on my ass. Basically doubling the pain. I quickly crawl backwards for she was walking pretty damn fast! Then Chaotic came up behind Tori, flashing his fangs in her face. "If you kill Cassie, October will turn to me. Besides; you need to get ready, Tori-chan." Meanwhile, I continue to back up until I ran into something, well more like someone. Looking up at a smirking Ducky was a nightmare. He lifts me up by my arm and begins playing with my purple shaded hair, "I'm still adjusting to your strange behavior and now you dye your hair? You're insane," he snickers before taking a sip out of his red "_juice_". "You know, I have drunk more blood tablets than usual since your friend has been here?" I roll my eyes at him. Vampires don't need blood to survive, they just want blood. It all depends on your self-control. Level E's are a different story.

"Are you saying you have no more self control then a Level E?" flew out of my lips before I could stop. I'm gonna die from my mouth fer sure! His eyes brown eyes flashes red. Thank the tooth fairy for having my blade with me. I back up until there was 10 feet in between us, than I ran like hell towards the lobby. I grab Nao-chan and threw him in front of me, "HUMAN SHEILD! Wait I mean...crap." He faces me but I spun him back around. "Ducky is gonna eat me!" I push my face into his back. He kinda smells good by the way ;D! "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT SHE SAID TO ME?!" "I was joking! I'M SORRY! GOMENASAI!" I peak over Nao-chan shoulder while wrapping my arms around in a death grip. "Just don't eat me! I don't taste good! I'll taste like medicine! Eat Nao-chan! He'll taste like coffee—dude why is it so hot in here?" I push away from Nao-chan and flung my arms around like I was a baby bird trying to fly away from danger. And maybe, just maybe, Ducky will forget that comment!

"Hey you guys know Pokémon balls?" I stood in front as if I was presenting my product (which I kinda am) "Wouldn't it be awesome having a chibi Aidou as a Pokémon character? We could be like "Aidou I choose you!" And he'll come out a foot tall and it'll be so kawaii!" I held my hands to my face and wiggled my butt. Aidou had stars in his eyes as he imagines this also, too bad he's going to get a wake up call. "Just think we can go to the park with him and super push him on that baby swing, just to leave him hanging... Oh! Kaname! When he irritates you, you can just step on him! Or we can sell him to the fan girls—wait they would probably rape him so-" "STOP TALKING AS IF I'M NOT IN THE ROOM! I thought you were giving me a compliment. 3" he pouts and turns away but that only makes me smile.

"That's right...you're a genius right? So then you can actually make this happen!" I pretend to rub my invisible beard, "and then we can teach chibi Aidou to be street smart and you could go on being the annoying blonde headed monkey that you set out to be in our lives!" Yeah, I had to stop talking cuz by now I was on my knees laughing my ass off along with Ichijou and Ducky. We had tears rolling down our cheeks! And the other two were just chuckling at Aidou.

"Cassie, I have to leave now." I look up to see a blurry Tori. Wiping away my tears, I grab one of her bags, "I didn't know it was 11:30 already!" "You're gonna leave without saying goodbye to us?" October and Chaotic were at the top of the staircase. Even in their pajamas, they look good together. October ran down the stairs, jumped the last 6, and then hugs Tori. Pretty soon, Chaotic hugs Tori from behind; so I brush off my pride and hug her from the side as well. "...okay you guys gotta stop, I can't breathe!" "Squeeze her harder! We can stuff her body in the toilet!" She jumps away from me as soon as I said that and freaked. Aww... and just think I won't see her until Christmas time!


	20. Chapter 19

stories/22917182/a-one-sided-story-of-the-howling

This link is my friend's version of the last chapter, I couldn't rewrite it out because if I did, I would become a grammar nazi and then Tori will punch me... again hah ^^;;

**Chapter 19**

After Tori left, I went to lunch, but today was a bit different; today there was a pointless fight. Not physical but it was getting to that point.

I was walking into the cafeteria, and of course I could hear all the snide comments about my hair…haters. I place my butt next to the seat of Alex. "So the rumor is true! The bitch turned purple!" Alex laughs as he plays with my hair layers. I flip him the birdie before reaching for his veggies. "Where were you yesterday?!" I heard Oliver asks; was that anger in his voice? "In town with some dude and then I found Tori so we ate in town. You jealous, no?" I joke, trying to brighten up the mood here. My attention turns back to the tray that was in front of me, I return a smile to say my thanks to Alex. "You just went into town without thinking about us? Who is this dude?!" **O.O** "Lay off her, would ya? She doesn't have to be here but chooses to! She basically has 5 hours of sleep each day; so why don't you shut up, you Brit! Before you get your trousers on a bit too tight!" Alex snaps at him with a god awful fake British accent.

"Okay it's obvious that you're cranky," I point at Alex then turn to Oliver, "and you… actually I don't know what your problem is. So tell Dr. Cassie all about it." I push up my glasses and listen in. And, of course, they ignored me! "Brit? Is that you best you got? Perhaps, you should get your head out of the pot and stop blowing smoke out of your ass!" _I knew I shoulda gone back to bed._ My jaw drop out of reflex; this is gonna get ugly. The other guys at the table made that '_ohhh_' noise, like when you get called down to the office. In a flash, Alex leaps and yanks Oliver out of his seat so they were face to face. "You wanna repeat that, bitch?" Alex snarls through his teeth… then they went for each other's throats. Yoichi and I had to pull them apart! "Okay you two are going to the office!" oh that felt so good to say! With all the power you know! Then I felt someone tap my shoulder, Zero and Yuuki were at my sides, "What happened?" "They're being immature idiots. I'm taking them to the office," I shove the two forward.

**Ø~‡~*~*~‡~Ø**

"So what's wrong with you two?" the Chairman dude asks looking at the two idiots. I was watching from a far in my usual chair while emailing Tori at the same time; asking if she liked the night class. Hopefully she didn't get suspicious over some of the classmates. I know Alex didn't get any sleep, but he could calm down just a bit.

"All I hear is whining from the Day Class dudes about the Night Class dudes! It's annoying!" Alex exclaims before turning to look at Oliver, "If you want a girl just go up and ask one, man! Here, I'll show you how, since you're still a little boy!" He passes me, opens the office doors, and looks out. Two minutes later a 3rd year girl showed up and she's a major Aidou fan girl! And a violent one -_-

"You're Miki, aren't you?" He leans back and studies her. "Hai." she nods with a blush. Ahhh... the blush... the most deadly thing is to give you're emotions away. She just fell right into his trap. "Well how would you like to go to lunch with me on Sunday? My treat?" I wonder if he has any yen. Her eyes lit up as she blushes deeply. "Um sure, Alex-kohai." Then she scurries off with a smile.

"See how easy that was?!" Alex demands as he slams the door shut, "And she's a 3rd year… a damn hot 3rd year…" his eyes glazed over and went into a pervy world that I had to clear my throat just to get his attention back. "Do you have any yen?" "Yen?" "Japan's currency…" "SHIT! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" He smacks his head in frustration. "And what was this trying to prove?" Oliver sighs tiredly, resting his hand on his forehead. "Miki-sempi is a huge Aidou fan and she's going to lunch with me; that proved if you guys want a girl so bad, go up and ask one! In other words, _grow some balls!_" Must Alex be so blunt? Alex then sits over by me and pats my head. Why? I don't know.

Oliver brushes off the burn and faces the Chairman dude; I kinda forgot he was here. "He irritates everyone in the boy's dorm! You could be a bit more sensitive towards others, I'll have you know!" He snaps at Alex. "I tell it like it is. Do you want me to lie? I've never told a lie–" "and that makes me a liar," I cut in remembering the lyrics to Jasey Rae by All Time Low. And I guess so does he! "…_I never made a bet_–" "_but we gamble with desire_." "_I never lit a match_–" "_with intent to start a fire_." "**_But recently the flames are getting out of control_**..." We sang with our voices intertwining together; then turn to each other in realization. "Dude!" "We could–" "Yeah!" "Electric?" "You have the portable–" "I lived by the twins." "Very true." If you couldn't understand what we said, then I'll explain. We are going to have a mini concert in town; I'll sing, Alex will play one of his guitars, and then people will give us money. And nothing will go wrong, unless the popo catches on! This will take place on Saturday. ^^

"What are you two talking about?" Oliver's voice raises an octave higher. He doesn't like being left out, eh? Well that's just too damn bad! "None of your damn business! Why did you have to be such a prick at lunch time? What Alex does in his weird-ass spare time has nothin' to do with you," I walk to the door before walking back to put the two to sleep. Then I salute the Chairman dude and skipped out of the office.

**Ø~‡~*~*~‡~Ø**

The rest of the day went by pretty fast until night time that is. Right after class/patrol, Chaotic began interrogating me! He asks if Tori said anything about October or himself but she didn't. Then there were other questions from October and such; in other words, it got pretty boring and I got hungry. So I went to the kitchen for some soup, when I spot Nao-chan getting coffee.

"Hey man! What's up?" I ask while sticking the bowl in the microwave. "Man?" "Oh! I'm sorry, I mean _boy_," I roll my eyes, taking a seat. He sighs and sits up on the counter with a stupid grin, "You do know that I'm older than you-" "Oh go milk a cow!" "What?!" "Geez, keep up, will ya?" I slam my head down, trying to hold back a laugh as confusion crosses his face.

"By the way, do you know an Aito Akaike?" he asks before taking a sip. My eyes grew wide, their black hair and eyes, plus their face structure…they're related! "You're… cousins?" "Hai! I was talking to them yesterday morning and-" "Them?" "His girlfriend, Scarlett, was there as well. She said to tell you _"Hi Lassie!"_" I looked at him for a few seconds before looking down the hall that leads to the lobby. "Chaotic!" "…Yeah?" his voice replies back. "Why didn't you tell me Naoko and Aito were cousins?!" "…I thought you knew!" "…NO ONE TELLS ME NOTHIN'!" I snap my fingers then slam down my hand to push myself up to get my soup. "I'll be going now." Nao-chan scurries off as he watches me stab my soup with some random chop sticks. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WORK THESE THINGS!

***In the lobby***

Naoko walks by a standing Chaotic; he was about to go into that war zone. "I wouldn't go in there, if I were you," Naoko grins awkwardly at Chaotic, "She's murdering miso soup with chop sticks. Doesn't she know how to use them?" October glances up with a knowing smile, "Are you serious?! She once got so frustrated that she threw 'em at the wall! It was hilarious!" Akatsuki pauses the petting of Onyx to ask October if Cassie carries a fork with her. And when she answered yes, Hanabusa began to laugh his ass off, "S-she is s-such a loser." As Chaotic sat down by October again; both of them turn to glare obnoxious vampire.

"That's our friend you're talking about there. If you have a problem, say it to her face; because you're basically admitting that you're a coward…" October's fists clenches as hers and Hanabusa's eyes turn blood red; it also doesn't help that electricity and ice were forming. Suddenly, Chaotic's hands covered hers and were staring into her eyes. "What have I told you about controlling your temper?" "What have I told you about it being Max's fault?" "Your brother?" "Yes; before he came along, I was a happy child." She looks the other way with a hand on her chest. As a dramatic pose. Chaotic gives her a weird look before bursting out laughing and started for the stairs. Every time he would look back, he would laugh harder. "…you have a brother?" Rima asks from the opposite couch. "Yeah, he's a smart ass sm-sophomore. Blah, tongue twister!" And as they chatted Senri headed towards the kitchen.

***Back to Regular P.O.V. ***

It's almost there! I can do this. Yes, hold it right there… "GODDAMNIT! SCREW YOU STUPID CHOP STICKS! SCREW YOU!" I scream at the noodle that just drop back into the bowl. I glared at the bowl before stabbing the fuck out of it. This time got some! I giggled while chewing, only to stop to see a jaded Shiki.

He sits down next to me and holds out a hand. I raise my eyebrow wondering what the hell he wants. He points at the chopsticks than holds out his hand again. I hesitantly gave them and watched very closely at his reactions…as if he would have _any_ reactions. He places them in the bowl and got some noodles…show off. Then held it out to me. My raised eyebrow returned as I studied hard into that blue eyed vampy face. How can he keep such a straight face?! "Open." And I quickly obeyed, though I was punching myself mentally for obeying a guy._**.**_ He feeds me, while my eyes grew wide. I could feel my face heating up so I turn away and took a swig of milk…only for it to go up my nose _=_=_"

"Ugh…it went up nose!" I reach for the napkin to wipe away the milk. Gross right? Well at least it wasn't a noodle! _'Way to ruin a perfect moment, Cassie!'_ I mentally smack myself. When I looked back he already had the chopsticks place back into the bowl, while his eyes stalked me. I picked up the sticks and copied his exact actions; which got me noodles. But as I held it to my mouth, they fell. -_-

"FUCK THIS!" I scream as I slam down the sticks, picked up the bowl, and drank the rest. Then I slam down the bowl, "THAT'S HOW NEBRASKIANS DO IT! BOOYEAH!" Looking over at Shiki, I slam my head down as well outta embarrassment. Chuckling brought my head back up, Shiki was smirking. THIS IS THE FIRST! He looks oh-so-smexxii. "Ya know, a smirk is like a smile but with a twist!" I gave him a cheerful smile before pinching his cheeks. "YOU MUST SMILE MOREEE~ " Poor, poor Shiki.

**Ø~‡~*~*~‡~Ø**

The next noon... who says next noon? Oi, I must be going crazy. Nevertheless. Lunch was really awkward, man! Everyone in the lunch room could feel Oliver's and Alex's hatred for each other but said nothing. Even Yuuki stayed out of it. Eventually, I got sick of this shit and went to sit with Yuuki, Yori, and Zero. Soon after, Alex followed. I think we're going to sit here for now on.

Realizing the time, I got up to leave for the office when someone stopped me from getting up; and that someone was Oliver. He sits down next to me with a serious face full on. Only his eyes gave away his anxiety. I just raise an eyebrow in return. Hey! I don't know what his problem is! "Cassie…will you go out with me?"

Oh my god. Does he mean as a date? Is this some stupid joke? I narrow my eyes as I grab his collar, pulling us both up. "Is this a dare? You think people would grow up from 6th grade! Only this time, I _can_ kick ass!" "I'm serious! Will you go out with me?" he grabs onto my shoulders; putting us in a very awkward position by the way, and looks into my eyes. Well tries to, since I have long bangs. Oh, how he looks so vulnerable, I want to crush him; but I won't. I grab his hands and place them by his sides _(where they belong)_ and instantly his face drops. I ran a hand through my purple hair and sigh, "Can I think about it?" "Um…yeah sure." He smiles, the light returning in his eyes, and walks away. I, on the other hand, face-planted the table.

Alex began chuckling on the other side of me. "That's why he hates my guts! He jealous of our closeness! Oh! Things just got interesting, yes?" I glare at him before making him face-plant into his rice. "Don't get amusement over my angst, you sadistic bastard…that's my job!" I laugh insanely as I make an arm rest outta him. "Don't you like Oliver?" Yori asks as she takes a timid sip out of her milk. "Yeah, as a friend; plus, he gets jealous easily and clingy. I don't need more drama in my life. And he doesn't know me that well-"

"Who would want to?" Zero mumbles from across the table. I glared over at him as he smirks. It's like our roles reverse! Alex sits up straight, laughing his ass off while Yuuki and Yori try to hide their laughter. At least they tried! I pick up some rice and flick it at Zero, "You are so funny, Zero; but it's just that sometimes I don't know if I should laugh at you or pity you?" I had to fight back a smile for that one. By now Alex is hugging himself while banging on the table. Zero finally sends his dazzling glare at me, "Wow, it looks like I overestimated the number of your brain cells." I'm going to kill that douche bag. Yuuki begins waving her hands around trying to reason with us, but we weren't paying attention, for we are in a sarcastic battle. **HAYDEN, LEND ME YOUR POWER!** "Hey what a coincidence! You've got the same name as my dog!" I cover my mouth in mock surprise. Zero stabs his chops sticks in his food before replying with a fake smile, "You know, other than being annoying, irritating, dense, idiotic, psychotic, and disgusting you're quite okay!" I crack my knuckles and lean forward, our electricity bolts were shooting at each other. "You know you're a spiting image of my grandma's grandmother, with the silver hair and all." I sent a cheeky smile along with a middle finger. "Was that remark suppose to be sarcastic or what?" "No, it's a downright awesome insult!" I jump from my chair, "Goodnight everybody!" I wave and skip away from the table, while hearing Alex gasp out "encore" repeatedly. He was drooling too!

**Ø~‡~*~*~‡~Ø**

For the rest of lunch I just stayed in the office until I got sent back to the dormitory for I tend to be annoying. ^^

As I walk by the entrance, I see a figure…no a man, by the main gates. He's slouching over, as if he was in pain and had his back facing me. I took cautious measures as I approach the man. I am so tempted to say '_Halt! Who goes there?_' Like those guards in the movies! Only for a dragon to fly by and chop the guards' heads off…yeah not gonna happen. Perhaps, I should stop watching SyFy…

"You should know that you're on private property and if you don't have a reason for being here. I will have to ask you to leave at once." Wow, who knew I could be so gracious? He turns around so suddenly that I almost missed it. The man's eyes were glowing blood red and saliva was dripping off his…fangs. Automatically, I took a step back; which was a bad choice, for it shows weakness. Is this what you call a Level E? I heard some of the Night Class talking about it in the back of the classroom but I never imagine this. I look closer, to realize that I saw this man before! I met him in Seattle at the airport and then at the gas station. Is it really him? It has been nearly a month! Vampire Hunters are _such_ losers.

But the most important thing I want to know now is… **WHAT** **SHOULD I DO?!** Zero has a gun but he's in class! The vampys are sleeping! And the Chairman dude is too far away! Even if I turn my back, he'll still kill me! And if I die than others will die as well! He could go into the Day Classes! CHAOTIC NEVER TOLD ME HOW TO KILL A VAMPIRE! **_THAT SON OF A BITCH!_**

I whip out my anti-vampire weapon; I decided to name her Darkness of Despair. I don't know why, but the name just came to me. I grip the handle tightly trying to figure out where I should strike him. The blade is six inches long after all.

"I've been searching for you…" He must have been the one that stalked me in town! "You're the last one who I talked to when everything was fine and now I…I-I CRAVE FOR BLOOD!" his voice went from normal to completely psychotic! It wasn't clear; it had another voice added to it. Not only that but he lunge at me! I jumped out of the way just in time, thinking that I was okay. Far from it. A sharp sting shot up alongside of my left arm. Glancing down, my Night Class uniform sleeve was in shreds and there's a lot of…blood? I fell to my knees, cradling my left arm. The pain was excruciating; even tears began to form without permission. I glared through the cloudy vision to see that the man's nails were as long as my blade! AND TO THINK I SHARED A COOKIE WITH THAT FRICKIN' BASTARD! **(A/N: Of course, you would think of a cookie at this time ^^;; Cassie: HEY! COOKIES ARE YUMMY, OKAY!)** A few drops of crimson landed on my blade as well… making even bigger mess. But something amazing happen… the blood seems to evaporate each time it touch the blade. Soon I could feel the handle growing larger in my grip. The simple switchblade just transformed into a fucking katana! This is most likely not normal, but what the hell?! Might as well go down in style!

Adrenaline pulse through my veins, causing to push myself up into a fighting position. I don't know much about katana(s) but I do know one thing… I COULD ACTUALLY DIE HERE! Don't you need to fight with both hands? Well one's in pain soo… I'm screwed! _;;_

He shakes his head violently from side to side, so fast that it was a blur to me. Then he stops and looks up; his brown eyes were back but held so much regret and sorrow. This man was a good person but now… he's a monster? "Please destroy me…before I kill you… I killed so many…" he smiles sadly as a tear slip from his eye. That was the same smile he gave me at the airport. His ex dumped him because he was going back to Japan to celebrate his sister's graduation from law school. The ex want him basically all to herself. That's why I shared a cookie with him. He looked so depressed. And to think I never learnt his name.

I nod as the vampire inside him took over one last time. He lunged at me. I grip the handle with both hands and spun around. The katana went through the right side of his neck and diagonal through his heart. In a split second, sparkly dust replaces his body. I reach down and pick up a lump that was in the clothes. As the wind blew away the dust particles, I could tell that was his wallet. But I couldn't really get an I.D. for it was in kanji or something. I place it in my back pocket and semi-rush towards the office again. There's a lot of my blood on the ground and I'm sure the vampires can smell it.

I burst through the doors of the Chairman dude's office and dropped my katana on the ground. It was starting to get too heavy to carry. And the drumsticks that were in my right sleeve dropped as well. I tried to look at the Chairman dude but there seems to be two of him now. My head begins to pound as I take in hurried breaths, "there was a vampire. He's dead… I'm really tired… nighty night.." I felt my eyes roll back before darkness consumed me once more.

**Ø~‡~*~*~‡~Ø**

"Hey, she's coming to!" a voice drawled out beside me, causing me to close my eyes tighter and turn away. This also caused a sharp pain to fire up through my arm. Rolling onto my backside again, I draped my good arm over my eyes as the scenes of today came back into play. Then a thought brought me back to reality.

"**WHERE'S MY DRUMSTICKS?!**" I shot up out of bed and hysterically look around the room. "Of all the things you could have said; you choose that…" October stands from the doorway with a smile on her face. I don't know why but that made irritation course through my veins. "Why don't you go suck on a dick?! I'm not in the mood for your teasing; it's not everyday I kill someone I know..." I hug my knees to my chest and buried my face in them. I wonder if he ever got to his family.

"Wait. You knew him?" Chaotic asks; the concern in his voice caused his eyes to turn dark purple almost black. Is he mad? "Um yeah, we chatted with each other while waiting for our plane in the Seattle airport. He was really nice... he didn't deserve this." My eyes began to water as I glared across the nurse's office. When I tried to blink away the tears, a black tear slipped out of my left eye and onto my white skinnies. Damn mascara is supposed to be waterproof. "Hey Cassie, it's okay-" Chaotic tries to lay his hand on my shoulder but I slapped it away just in time. "No it's not and you know it! Can you just give me that damn water bottle over there?" I demand more then asked. My temper is getting the best of me. "But that's mine-" "I don't give a rat's ass." He hands it to me and begins studying me as if I'm some weird science experiment. The water bottle was half full…perfect! That way it'll hurt! I started smacking the hell outta him just as Kaname and Ichijou were entering. "WOULD…YOU…KNOCK…IT…OFF-OW! CASSIE!" the pauses are his cries out of pain. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT" Aren't I a lovely friend? "HOW THE FUCK IS THIS _MY_ FAULT?!" "You never told me how to kill a vampire!" "You never asked!" "And if I did, would you have told me?" I jutted my chin out waiting for his oh-so great answer. He exhales sharply, turning his head away from me, while mumbling me a 'no.' I smiled once more before smacking him again! Who just beat up a pureblood? I did! WHAT NOW MOTHERFUCKERS!

"Cassie-chan," I look up to Ichijou with the bottle in midair, "Take this." In his palm, was a pill and a small cup of water. I cock my head to the side; I don't recognize this pill… Oh well! I take it anyways and offered a smile. He didn't return one back though. I wonder what's wrong.

I felt something on the bed and noticed it was Kaname, holding onto Darkness of Despair. It was still in katana form and shocking him every few seconds. "Gahh! Don't hurt yourself!" I grab my katana away from him while the other, holds his hand expecting any damages. As soon as my skin touched Darkness, 'she' changes back into a switchblade; it's kinda cool, if I do say so myself. I look up at the dark brown haired pureblood, pouting a little, as if I was scolding a child, "If it hurts then you should- Wait! I thought you said Kurans withstand anti-vampire weapons!" I accuse Chaotic with a glare then he threw the water bottle to my head… KARMA'S A BITCH! "Did I say something I wasn't suppose to? You know, you should really write these things down. But if it includes my perverseness than that just won't do!" I swing Kaname's hand back and forth with mine. Now Ichijou's trying not to laugh! Yay!

"Cassie…what are you doing?" Chaotic asks, using the tone that says I'm-embarrassed-to-know-someone-like-you. How rude! "I heard that if you swing hands back and forth a monkey will form! Look! It's already here!" I pointed at the open space, "It says that October looks like a banana head and what's that? …Oh it also says I'M NOT GONNA HAVE ANYMORE PAINKILLERS!" I let go and yell at Chaotic; anger completely taking over my body. "I can feel the pain going away but you do realize I take lithium, right?! Ibuprofen and lithium don't go together!" I giggled wildly, "if I die; I'm gonna haunt your ass~! " He throws his hands up in the air in defense, "Why are you blaming me?! HE GAVE IT TO YOU!" Chaotic falls back on his hospital bed. I don't know if he was trying to brighten up the mood but it got a few chuckles out of October and I. **(A/N: is it me or I? This sentence is bugging me.)**

"Yeah but nobody can blame Takuma! I mean, look at that face! It's so cubby wobby! SEE I'M ALREADY LOSING IT! CAUSE CLEARLY, IT'S KAWAIIII~! AND HIS GREEN EYES ARE AN INSTANT GET-OUT-OF-JAIL FREE CARD! Duh!" I shot back with a crazy laugh/squeak! "I CAN HAVE GREEN EYES TOO, YA KNOW!" he cries with anime tears while his eyes suddenly turn green. I roll my eyes at the dork! "But yours is fake! His are real! I mean would you prefer fake boobs over real ones? C'mon man! Get your boy brain working! Times a' wastin'!" then throw my good arm at October, "And you! STOP LAUGHING SO HARD! YOU'RE TAKING ALL THE OXYGEN IN THIS SMALL ROOM! HUMANS NEED AIR! Trying to kill me, huh? Huh?! HUH?! That's right! I'm on to you!" I make those 'I'm watching you' hand movements and glare. Then I tried to stand up. Big mistake.

The second I stood, I fell forward! How embarrassing! "Owwie, what happen?" "Since you lost so much blood, you're very weak. I'll have to carry you-" I interrupt Chaotic with a whine, "It'll make me look girly and defenseless and stupid and-" "You rather stay here?" he smirks, already knowing the answer. I shot back up from the floor and screamed, "LET'S GO!" This caused me to wobble a little because I began hearing my heart pound in my head. Hands quickly touch my waist as if to hold me up. When I looked up into Ichijou's eyes, a crimson blush arises across my face. So to cover up that embarrassment, I pretend to act dumb. What? You actually think I'm going to blush in front of a guy? Hah! I rather bang my head against the door for 3 hours!

"Oh my god! Takuma, you look like a butterfly!" I blink with hearts in my eyes. But no matter how hard I try to fake this cheerfulness, there was a very dark place inside me.

**Ø~‡~*~*~‡~Ø**

Once outside, I went crazy. Not like insane crazy but hyper-off-your-ass crazy. Chaotic was mostly my many victim; that is; until I saw Zero with Yuuki.

"Zero! Come here, poochie!" I giggled psychotically into Chaotic's shoulder. As soon as he got in arm's length, I grabbed his bangs and pulled him in closer. October seemed to die from laughter right on the spot.

"Zero! Your eyes are so pretty that I wanna gauge them out and put 'em in a jar. So I can look at them every day!" I gave a crazed Cheshire smile while October's corpse is holding onto its sides. Yuuki was standing by Kaname, asking what's wrong with me. As if she would get a correct answer! Hah! Zero is now trying to pry my hand off his hair. "Okay, someone needs to go to sleep. Let's go, Cassie," Chaotic sighs, while walking onward. This was stupid, because I was still holding onto Zero. Heh. Ichijou tries to get in between Zero and I but with no success, "Uh…Cassie-chan please let go of Kiryuu-kun. He-" "**ZERO! WILL YOU BE MY SEX KITTEH?!** Nya~ !" I shout over his request, only for the now alive October to smack me on the back of the head. I let go of Zero as I hid my face in Chaotic's neck, slightly pouting. She always ruins all my fun. Humph!

Chaotic, of course, took off at the chance. So we waited for the others behind the Moon Dormitory Gates. I, still slightly giggling, was beginning to drool in the crook of his neck. I guess it doesn't help that I had the sudden urge to bite him as well. "Ohhh…you are sooo lucky I won't drop you." I open an eyelid to see the others returning.

"Not only is Taku-chan a butterfly; he's also a sadistic pervert." I whispered in his ear, "the manhwa Jack Frost is graphic… I can use this to my advantage. Gotta love plot kitties!" Chaotic muffles a laugh, trying not to encourage my odd behavior… too late! As we begin walking. I found out all the Night Class students were in class. So Ichijou and Kaname needs to head back in a few minutes. I gonna make them take my homework! ^^ and Chaotic and October are gonna be my slaves—I MEAN BUDDIES!

Before they left though, I stuck a paper to Ichijou's back that read, "_I'm a prettyful butterfly and Kaname-chan has a monkey on his head_." That's bound to get reactions out of two main vampys. **:D!**

***In the Night Class***

The vampires we talking about the heavy scent of blood that afternoon when the pureblood and his noble friend returned. The paper taped to Takuma's back made him look like he was wearing a cape as they walked up the steps. Kaname was the first to speak.

"Earlier today, a Level E came on campus;" at this everyone became alert, "Because of this Cassie Leach got injured." The air thickens as a few shouts were heard throughout the room. "Is she okay?" Hanabusa and Naoko stood from their seats; nearly 30 feet away from each other. "I don't know what I'll do if my little amusement toy died!" Naoko cries out dramatically while the others around him facepalmed. "Amusement toy?" Hideki asks with an annoyed expression; clearly embarrassed to call this guy his '_friend_'. "Yeah! She amuses me thus making her my amusement toy, duh!" Hanabusa glares up at the simple minded vampire. "That's all you can think about at a time like this?!" The air in the classroom suddenly turns cold as ice begins to form at his fingertips. The so-called 'simple minded' vampire glances down at the younger Aidou with a large smirk. He was going to use this to his advantage. "I thought you said she was just an annoying human, Aidou-kun. Could it be that you actually care for her? " The blonde's eyes turn blood red while the ice were now at his flanks. And the calm classroom got very windy as well. As if someone cracked open a window. Finally Kaname spoke up. Just saying Aidou stopped everything that was taking place.

"So what happened to Cassie?" Rima asks the uncomfortable Takuma. Her eyes showed concern while her body language acted like she didn't care. Senri held the same pose as her. While Ruka really didn't care, since she was sneering and all. Takuma rubbed the back of his head, faking a smile, as he confronts his three friends. "Her left arm was slashed open by his nails, cutting into her muscles and nerves. But they repaired it an hour ago so she should be fine. Her anti-vampire weapon is what saved her life though. And it turns out she can't take painkillers because of her medications so she's a little bit loopy." Takuma sweatdrops with an awkward smile. "A little bit?" Kaname smiles lightly at his friend. "Okay. A lot!" Takuma gave one of his original smiles; that one that causes sparkles to flutter around him. Now that's the ol' Takuma! "I also think she put something on my back…" he pulls off the paper/cape and lays it in front of Senri…which Ruka grabbed immediately after seeing that it said 'Kaname'.

"There's no—she has no respect!" she screeches and everyone ignores her. They're used to her complaints by now. "_Perverted Butterfly_? Oi, what manga have you been reading now, Ichijou-san?" Senri looks up with sleepy eyes. Snickers erupt throughout the classroom; every sick minded vampire was now grinning at the blushing aristocrat. "I…I-I don't-" "Sate sate, ōruraito. **(Alright, Alright.)** Everyone sit down and open your book to page 156. Oh! And Kaname-sama, this has come for you." The paranoid math teacher holds up a white envelope with a blood red seal. It's from the Vampire Council.

Kaname opens the seal on the way back to his chair when suddenly his eyes glows a bright bloodish red color. And that somehow alerted Chaotic in the dormitory. Geez purebloods and their weird communication.

***Still in 3****rd**** Person P.O.V. ***

The Night Class return back to their dorm rooms around the break of dawn to find October reading a manga and Chaotic painting her toe nails. Sweatdrops appear on the back of their heads.

"You are so whipped!" Hideki snickers at the two before heading upstairs with Naoko following. "Hey! I enjoy doing this!" Chaotic calls up to him, "and at least I have a girl!" The glare that Hideki sent was bone chilling but it just made Chaotic laugh harder. While this was going on, October was focusing on her manga. Takuma bends down to her level to see what she's reading. "It's _Nabari No Ou_ if you were wondering," she mumbles while kicking Chaotic away. He's beginning to massage her foot, even though he knows she's ticklish.

"Would you knock it off?!" she tries to hold back a laugh as he grabs her foot again. "**(Why, does that bother you, darling?)**"Chaotic speaks in fluent Romanian. He grins so widely, that the light glints off his fangs. He quickly pulls both her legs towards him and leans over, but October has other ideas. She starts whacking the hell outta him with her manga. "What." _SMACK_. "Have." _SMACK_. "I." _SMACK_. "Told you." _SMACK_. "About." _SMACK_. "P." _SMACK_. "D." SMA_C_K. "A." _SMACK_! _SMACK! SMACK_— Chaotic grips her wrist in mid-swing and pushes her down, his mouth hovering right over her neck. A fake cough was heard behind them.

"Um… if you guys are going to do '_it'_, can you please get a room?" Hanabusa asks awkwardly. Now when he said '_it'_ he meant drink each others blood…not sex…because that would be quite disturbing… but since the two are corrupted by society…they took him the wrong way…

"No one said you have to watch-" "GET OFF ME!" October demands and shoves him off before he had a chance to react. "Ne? Why are you so cruel to me?" Chaotic cries with anime tears running down his cheeks. By the way. Hanabusa, Takuma, Rima, Ruka, Senri, and Kaname were still witnessing this. Chaotic's such a disgrace to purebloods. Purebloods are supposed to be strong and mighty and beautiful. And here we have this… this thing who's crying on the floor 'cause his evil wifey! Yeah! Show them your weak side Chaotic! They'll **_LOVE_** to see how that works out in the future!

October dusts herself off before curtly stalks up the stairs. "Pshh, I had other boyfriends before you; I know what you want dumbass." "W-whaa? I-I didn't mean it like—" "Bullshit, pervert. You can sleep out in the hall tonight!" she snickers as she vanishes around the corner. "That's not what I meant! October! **(You're so mean! {Japanese})**" Chaotic calls out before turning to glare at Hanabusa. "Look at what you did! NOW I'M NOT GETTING ANY!" Now he uses his "boy brain". "Baka," Rima and Senri commented before disappearing up the stairs while a disgusted Ruka followed closely behind. Takuma was trying his best to cover up his laughter by coughing but failing miserably.

"Chaotic." Chaotic spins around to face Kaname with a serious expression as if this whole event didn't just happened. "Shall we?" "Hai." Both of the purebloods and Takuma walked upstairs leaving a bewildered Hanabusa behind. Poor thing.

******Chaotic's P.O.V. ******

As we walked upstairs, I noticed Kaname was angry about something. All the windows we passed would shake as if there was an earthquake. I wonder what that envelope is about.

As Kaname closes his door, he hands me the envelope. As soon as I saw the seal, I ripped into it like thanksgiving dinner! Speed reading has always been one of my favorite hobbies. Basically, the letter states that they have Tori Kay in their care… THEY FUCKIN' ABDUCTED HER! My eyes turn black with a red film over my vision. I started to growl from the depths of my throat. They have no business with a human girl.

"**(Why do they have her?!)**" I snarled in Romanian, only to realize they don't have a damn clue as to what the hell I just said. "How would they know about Tori?" "They don't know that you and October-san is here but they _do_ know Cassie's here. She _is_ a human girl in a dormitory filled with vampires... the Vampire Hunter Society already knows as well." Kaname takes a sip out of his blood tablet water. "Don't you think that's a risky move? Taking a human girl... What if the Hunters find out about this?" I ask glaring at him. It's not that I hate him but he shouldn't be acting so calmly. This is what I was afraid of; now I wish I was back in Nebraska. "Anyways, when are you going to get her? I already have a curse on her mind. They won't get anything out of her unless she forced. And if that happens… There will be hell to pay." I tore my gaze from him.

"Why do you hate the Council so much?" Ichijou-san asks quietly. I glanced at him from the side of my eye, "I don't want to talk about it." How could I talk about it?! He's related to that bastard! When I was a child, they used me as a science experiment. They would test my blood out on certain things. Like Level Es. I can still remember everything as if it happened a few hours ago.

You see, when I was around 3 years old, they would "borrow" me from my parents. That double eyed bastard told the fucking Council that there was something "special" about me. Yeah, my blood can actually stop the process of a Level D/E from being blood driven to change into a Normal Vampire. It doesn't matter what Pureblood bit them, they would automatically be saved. Do you know how dangerous this is? They wanted to gain control of me so in the future, I'll be useful. And my parents? Pshh! As soon as they found out, their whole personality changed! The loving protective parents turn into power seeking adults!

I remember once when I was in this large room. All the walls were white but there was a one way window on one end, while on the other was a door. The door opened up to reveal a monster, or what you would call a Level E. But hey! I was a three year old at the time! I remembered his eyes focusing on me before charging. I instantly curled up into a ball. When you're that age you don't have much power; what else could you do? I remember the tears that ran down my face when he bit me. I remember calling out to my parents or anyone for that matter. I remember that as soon as he gain control of himself, Ichijou's Grandfather, my parents, and some other guys in lab coats came into the room with _smiles_ on their faces. I remember being congratulated for doing a _Good Job_.

It was a few years later when I couldn't deal with it anymore. I had to leave. The only family member I had left was my Grandmother. She lives in Romania. She helped me get into America, to hide away from _them_. She's the only one that cares. Or at least, that's what I used to think.

When I began the 7th grade in the small Nebraskan's city, I thought that I would be a loner because some people could tell I was much different from them. But there were five kids who actually talked to me, and one of them spoke in Japanese to me. Hah, at that time, Maddie was just showing off to Blondie. Then Alex, Tyler, and Cookie introduced me to my wife in the next period. Sure, they might be humans; sure, I had to control my bloodlust. But in the end, their friendship is what saved me. They made me feel human. Such a wonderful feeling.

I snapped away from my thoughts and back into reality with a little smile toying on my lips. "Don't tell Cassie this; she already has enough on her mind." With that I walked out the door and made my way to the kitchen. What? I love making sushi!

**Ø~‡~*~*~‡~Ø**

I woke up to the blinding sunlight with a black fuzz ball next me. I ran my fingers on its back causing the 'it' to turn into my beautiful Onyx. She stretched out with a yawn; though that movement made her fall off the bed. I chuckle at her hissing and went to lean over the bed when pain shot through my left arm. The pain was intense, so much so, that the waterworks began working again. So it wasn't a dream. Today is Friday and yesterday I was attacked by a vampire who was human. He had his whole life ahead of him then a pureblood bit him and then I killed him. I rolled over on my good side and curled up into a tight ball. Sobs wretched through my frame. He was going to visit his family! Do they think he's missing? And who bit him? _Why did I have to kill him?!_ That's what vampire hunters are for, right?

Onyx jumps up and began meowing her ass off. I just hid under the covers. The door clicked, which means someone unlocked it. "Shhh…Onyx…Cassie you up?" Yep. That was Chaotic. "Yes. Now get lost." I mumbled into the pillow, trying to hide the fact that I was just crying. Pathetic, huh? "Cassie, we found a substitute painkiller, you need to take it-" "Go screw yourself." I know that was mean but I need to be alone! "Cas-" I reached for my water bottle and threw it in the direction of his voice. I heard a whimper and then the door shut. I wonder where I got him…

Now as my tears ran freely, Onyx started purring whiling pawing my shoulder. Getting slightly annoyed at the sadistic kitty, I reach for her but instead I grabbed an arm. I twist the arm backward as I flung back the cover; Shiki was glaring down at me. "Will you let go-" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?! GET OUT!" I went to shove him but saw my reflection in the mirror. There was tear stains on my cheeks along with some eyeliner. Ugh! How revolting! Quickly releasing his arm, I hid under the covers again. A peeved sigh came from above.

"I came to observe but now I'm going to have to help." Shiki says as he threw the covers to the other side of the room. He does realize that I make my own bed, right? **=.="** He takes my arm back and kneels down beside me. Within a few seconds, bandages were off and my stitched up arm was in full view. "What are you…?" I pause when he lifts my arm next to his mouth. He isn't going to touch it is he? Ewww..

Then a glowing purple ball formed from his mouth. It… it was weird… and it gave me a tingling sensation until I felt nothing. Not like it was numb but as if it's not there. When he was done, the stitches disappeared and there wasn't even a scar.

He gets up from the floor and sits down next to me again. I poke my arm where the wound was and felt nothing. No pain or blood. Even the muscles were fully recovered! I studied the vampy model next to be. Even though he acts like he doesn't care, he really does! Awie!

I punch his shoulder, holding it there as I glare. "Why did you do that? I deserve that pain!" "Oi, you're such a masochist." "Shut up!" I snapped looking down at my feet, "Now I have nothing to thank you with…" I mumbled under my hair while listening to Onyx's soft purring. Shiki sighs as if he was stating the obvious, "You don't have to repay me. You're the Night Class's Perfect; you can't have a weakness or they'll take advantage of that. Then you'll just be in the way." Must he be so blunt?! I ignored that last statement and glance up with an evil smirk. "Are you _sure_ you don't want anything?" I crawled up and pushed him back against the bed. We were chest to chest. As I leaned down, I let our noses touch; kinda like an Eskimo kiss. Within seconds he was blushing! I barked out a laugh and flew off the bed. His face was priceless, okay! Big wide eyes and dark red blush! C'mon! Who would not laugh at that! Shiki stalks to the door; I think he just mumbled the word _tease_. This is fun, I shall do this again!

**Ø~‡~*~*~‡~Ø**

I just shut off my phone. Oliver and Luna are bothering me! It's 11 in the evening and there's no class tonight because of me! ^^! Walking down the stairs with my pjs, I saw Kain, Aidou, and October chatting in the lobby with Shiki watching. Are they that interesting? October smiles as I approach.

"Here's my phone; have fun." I chuck the thing at October before taking a seat between her and Kain. She immediately turns it back on at chuckles at the messages that Oliver sent me. Aidou leans over the table but she just adjusts it so to keep unwanted eyes off. HAH!

"What did Oliver say yesterday? It doesn't say anywhere in your phone." October scrolls up with a determine look on her face. So funny. "Dudeee, that boy asked me out." I laid down with my upper half on Kain's lap while my legs rest on October's lap. "Hey Candy Cane, nice night we're having, huh?" I laugh as he facepalms before sitting back up. Fan girls would be so jealous— "What did ya say?" "That I'll think about it." "And?" "I rather slip down an icy staircase…" I pause before snapping at Aidou, "I'M JOKING! DON'T DO IT! I'M WATCHING YOU BOY!" I made those "watching you" movements again while he's still trying to understand what I said. "So I'm taking that's a no." "No. `Cause you know, I really wanna go out with a guy that's clingy and gets jealous real easily. WHAT DO YOU THINK?! I mean, I'm all for British boys just not him. He's a friend and nothing more or nothing less. Besides… I hear Japanese boys are on the rage!" October snorts at my statement. I'm so glad that she's finding this whole thing funny along with Aidou… I glare at the two, before grabbing a cookie off the table.

"So what are you going to do?" Aidou asks after he got done laughing. "Hmm…I don't know. I want to stay friends… I could ignore him." I stared up at the ceiling with narrow eyes. I don't really wanna do this right now. "Well that won't work!" October places her hand over her mouth trying to stop her laughter. "Oh? And how would you know?" I sneer but stopped when she was wiggling her ring finger. Hah, that's right! When Chaotic asked her out in their sophomore year, she ignored him for a week. I remember her hanging out in my house and would escape out the back door when he 'magically' showed up! I was a 7th grader at that time. I miss those days.

A hand was shoved in my face as I return back to earth. "Stop daydreaming when I'm talking to you! Geez, frickin moron! Anyways, you could-" "I'LL TELL HIM THAT I'M A LESBIAN!" I fist the air in all my glory. "_Even though you find guys attractive?_" "CAN'T I JUST LIVE IN THE MOMENT BEFORE YOU TEAR IT DOWN, YOU FUCKING BITCH?!" I flip her off, I'm sarcastic tonight. She snarls at me before grabbing my throat. She choking and tickling me at the same! I whimper while trying to get her hands off. Then a thought came to me; she hates germs. I spit on my hand and then some how reached back and wiped it off her…chest? Heh, I'm gonna die. "YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" she screams and then runs into the kitchen to wash it off. That's why you don't wear low cut shirts around your perverted friends, ladies!

After she came back she began looking through Luna's messages despite my wishes…  
"Ohhh! Luna's got a boyfriend now!" Thank you for stating the obvious, October. "And he's cute, too!" I cover my face with my hands and curled up into a ball. All my happy responses to Luna were lies. "Hah," October pokes my shoulder, causing me to fall on my side, "what's wrong?" I look up and offered a sad smile, "Did you know that some lesbians don't date bisexuals because there's always the possibility of them leaving them for the opposite sex? Even though I'm not a lesbian; I know the feeling." Her face went from blank to sorrow to sympathetic, "Oh. I see. Well there's a lot of fish-" "Don't you dare finish that sentence!" I smirk up at the dumbass. That saying does not make a person feel better!

As I looked across the room I realized something. "Hey, guess what!" I cried out cheerfully; my mood completely changing. "Tomorrow, I get to go to town and leave this hellhole! And Kouhel is coming while Alex and I are going to have a mini concert!" I bounce up and down gaining a weird glance from Aidou. "Where's he from?" Kain asks while leaning back against the couch. "Tokyo! High five for making a new friend from Tokyo!" October and I high five each other with wide smiles on our faces. I'm turning her into a dork…heh heh. "The only thing is that he doesn't speak English…" I pout out my lips. Aidou, on the other hand, thought this was hilarious! He burst out laughing, almost spilling his 'red juice' as he stood over me. Do those blood tablets make them drunk?

"You made a friend…who doesn't even speak English? Hahaha! What do you guys do? Play charades?!" I glare up at the stupid blonde before rubbing my temples… he's ticking me off! "Well he can write in English and knows English words. He just can't speak it! So there's people called translators, Aidou-baka! Like his brother, Yuuki, or Zero! It actually makes sense if you think about it! But apparently you have no brains! So sorry for your-" "Okay shut up-" "Did you hear?" I lean closer to October in a gossiping fashion, "the so-called boy genius, has never heard of a translator!" I whispered; I love making him pissed. "Oh my god, how pathetic!" she joins in with a British accent. His face got so red that we couldn't help to laugh.

"Oh! Cassie, by the way, when you were out of it yesterday. You called Zero, your sex kitty!" October switches the attention on me. I did what now?! "You're-" "HAHAHA! I WISH I SAW KIRYUU-SAN'S FACE!" Aidou bursts yet again but this time his 'red juice' fell from his mouth and onto me. I'm going to kill him.

"WATCH WHERE YOU SPIT JERK, I KNOW I'M AMERICAN TRASH, BUT STEP OFF!" I got up into Aidou's face only for October to yank me back.

"What's wrong with you?" she questions me while stepping in-between us. Ice was beginning to form under October's feet and almost to mine when it magically disappeared. "Please don't do that around my wife," Chaotic places his arm around Aidou's shoulders with a creepy ass cheerful smile, "I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt~!" Ohhh a double meaning, how delicious! Aidou hesitantly looked up at Chaotic's face; Chaotic's eyes were like this ^^ but when he glance down (so they can have eye contact). Chaotic's eyes were black… and fire blazed across them. Like actual flames! God I love his eye-changing powers!

Aidou immediately pales at the sight and tries to pull away but he's in a death grip. The atmosphere gets really heavy and humid. I look over at Kain and he look like he was about to get in the middle of this. I hurried past October and slid in between Aidou and Chaotic. Chaotic is really protective over October and would do anything to make sure she's safe. I need to put a stop to this before it gets even more outta hand.

"Oi!" I thumped Chaotic's forehead trying to erase that murderous glare he held for the blonde. While at the same time, I'm pushing Aidou away… with my butt. "I sure do love you eye effects but that doesn't mean you should waste all of them on Aidou. Besides, it was my fault," I brush some of my bangs back and stared at the ground, "My temper got the best of me and I took it out on a friend. Don't you remember? Everything's my fault." I look up and gave a small smile. The fire died away, leaving a purple lilac color in its trace. The arm, that was around Aidou, lifted and reached out for me, but I leaped away just in the nick of time. As if I was jumping for joy.

"BUT HAVE NO FEAR! I'm the expert on excuses! Even a compulsive liar would be jealous!" I leap over the coffee table (surprisingly I didn't trip) with a huge smile on my face. I need to brighten the mood somehow! And with me acting like a dumbass is always the charm! Onyx comes into view and I scope her up into my arms. Feeling her soft fur against my face was soothing but…she smells funny…

"OH MY GOD! WHERE HAS MY PUSSY BEEN?!" I exclaim, holding out Onyx like that baboon did to Simba in Lion King… I also added some of Heather's vocabulary in there as well. October facepalms as Aidou drops his jaw. Obviously, looking at it in the perverted way. "Onyx smells like Ruka! WHAT THE FUCK! Must bring tomboyish smell back! Nya!" I look at October before rubbing her on top of my head. "Gahh! You still smell like her!" I ran to October only to receive a glare; THAT SELFISH BITCH! I run to Chaotic and began rubbing Onyx in his hair. "There we go! You smell like Axe…and I didn't mean ass, even though Chaotic is an ass. Don't you agree, Onyx-chan?" she meows in response resulting Chaotic's pouting. I take a whiff of Onyx and now it was a bit too much! "Now she smells like a jackass! I must find something sweet!" I slide by Aidou and jump over Shiki's feet. What? You thought I forgot about Shiki? Is that even possible? I think not!

Stopping beside Shiki, I place Onyx on his head. October was the first to laugh! Followed by Aidou, Chaotic, and Kain. Did you know when a person as emotionless as this model, has something funny happening to them, it is sooo hard to hold back laughter! Giggles wanted to peel back my lips and set itself free. "There… hah! Now, you'll smell like Senri-chan~!" I couldn't it back any longer for Onyx is now purring like a fucking motor boat.

Through all the laughter, I wasn't able to hear the front doors click until October's laughter increase. "What is so funny? Geez woman! Get a tissue!" I look at her, still sliding Onyx back and forth, she was pointing behind me with tears washing down her face. I, finally, look back to see an amuse Kaname, a chuckling Ichijou, and a sweatdropping…moose? WHAT THE JIZZ MONKEYS IS GOING ON?!


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

We left off at the moose part. The moose is Tori. Why is she here? Is this why Chaotic wouldn't make eye contact with me; well after the water bottle throwing thing. (I ended up hitting his balls.) Also Shiki unexpectedly healed my arm. My arm was wounded by a Level E... that I knew. And because I took that painkiller, my emotions have been going haywire! It didn't mix well with my other meds. Oh well; let's begin, shall we? I'm beginning to loath talking to myself; the mean voice is lurking.

"Tori?" I stare in disbelief, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be...what happen?!" I shot a warning glare at Chaotic, basically telling him that he's walking on a ground with hidden quick-sand pits...again.

Chaotic lifts October and places her on his lap and then proceeds to hide behind her. He's basically hiding under her hair, mouth-to-neck, with one red eye peaking out. Guilty was written across them. (I hope Tori don't see his eye!) I narrow my eyes in return. He knew about this and didn't tell me?! This is important! "What happened?" I repeat, placing a hand on my forehead. It just got very warm in here. Tori was the first to speak. "Well the twins got me back to Arizona and as I left the airport, I fell asleep and woke up in this place called… the Council? Anyways-" "What did you say?" Chaotic interrupts Tori; the atmosphere turns very dark and heavy again. The pressure was so unbearable that I almost took a step back. Kaname, on the other hand, looked perfectly fine from the corner of my eye. Does he know about Chaotic's past? Most likely...they _are_ purebloods after all. The vampire world is dangerous.

"I don't know. Supposedly I was drugged and words came out...? I'm sorry I don't-" "That's enough." I cut in, covering Tori's mouth with my hand, "even though, Chaotic has an emotionless face on; his anger is rising to the point that he would like to kill everybody in this room. For your and our personal health I suggest-"

"Cassie. Don't ever read me out loud again. Do you understand?" Chaotic spoke in his serious voice, he was standing up but with his eyes hidden from view. Oh shit! I look back with a cheerful (forced) smile on my face; I even added two thumbs up, "Hai!" I look back at Tori and stuck out my tongue. If I'm going to lighten this up, I have to do it very carefully.

"If they can kidnap Tori then I'm kidnapping Takuma!" I skip over to Ichijou and linked arms with him. He gave me such a bewildered look that I had to choke back a laugh. "Oi Ichijou-san~! You shall be my little slave, yes?" I winked up at with a perverted smile. "Cassie." Tori threw me the look that says "_really just really_". "It's not my fault! I read too much manga! IT'S AN ADDICTION! And it doesn't help that Ichijou is like a manga-pimp!" Aidou snickers at this comment, "Manga-pimp?" "Yeahhh, man! It's like, whenever you need something to read, he hits you up!" I replied back as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "But what I want to know the most is that when you have all the nice manga out on the shelves, where do you keep the dirty ones, eh?" I elbowed him in the stomach while winking. "Do you have _Strawberry Panic _under your bed? Or is it _Loveless _you're into?" "**CASSIE**!" Ichijou barks while trying to cover up his dark blush; he even places his hand over _MY_ mouth! I rip his hand off to finish my teasing. "Naughty, naughty!" I wiggle my pointer finger at him, "you're not suppose have those kind of things in your room! Looks like I have to _punish you~! 3" "_YOU ARE STARTING TO SOUND LIKE A PORNSTAR!" "HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT A PORNSTAR SOUNDS LIKE?!" I yell back at Aidou with an accusing look. I'm finding out more information about my classmates then I ever needed to know!

"Umm… I feel uncomfortable-" "Sounds like a personal problem." "YOU! OFF MY PLANET!" Tori barks just as I glomped her arm. I gazed down at her, through my bangs, and spoke in a serious voice, "You know about vampires don't you?" "Cassie-" "Should we erase…" Ichijou cuts off Aidou as he looked between the two purebloods. "No." Chaotic spoke before Kaname, this is his responsibility anyway. "How long have you known, Tori?" She looks at the couple before sheepishly rubbing the back of her head, "For a long time now, actually. I saw you two at the park…and you were…drinking each other's blood." "Oooh Tori is a peeking Tom~!" _SMACK_! AND THERE GOES HER VIOLENT STREAK! My arm **w**

"Are you hungry? Chaotic made some orange chicken; it might not be as good as your sis's but close enough…I want you gone in an hour. This world is far too dangerous for you." I could feel the vampires' stares on me. It's as if they're finally grateful that I admitted it. I guess you could call me the type of person that knows too much or cares too little.

"On Thursday, I was attacked by a rouged vampire, but it's okay…I just want you away from this place as soon as possible and I bet Kaname already has a plane ready for your safe return." We look over to the said male and he nods. Also my emotions were catching up to me, how aggravating. I, then, grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the kitchen.

**Ø~‡~*~*~‡~Ø**

"So you're a vegetarian now?" Tori ask before stuffing her face with some of Chaotic's orange chicken. I laughed at the sight while flicking a piece of rice into the far corner. "Well more like a pescatarian. I eat fish but not animals or birds. Though I sill eat dairy products. So no dead rotting flesh with maggots inside for me! But don't worry! They add protein!" I cheerfully smile like this ^^ as she pushes her chicken away and introduced her face to the table. As I did my crazy laughter, I failed to notice someone entering the kitchen.

"How are you enjoying your stay at Cross Academy?" Now since I didn't know anyone was there, I jumped at the voice; only to land on my ass. THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU HAVE LONG LEGS! You get tangled in the chair and then your friend laughs their ass off instead of helping you!

"HAHAHA~!" Tori points down at me while covering her mouth. Which was pointless because I can still HEAR HER! I flip her off as she gets red in the face… probably not getting enough air. Heh.

I start to get up, but a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me up to a sad smiling Ichijou. I did my best not to blush as I stared into those forest green orbs of his. Green eyes are such a sight to see. Even though his are showing sorrow. What exactly did happen at the Council?

As we stood there, I refuse to let go of Ichijou's hand. He's trying so hard to be happy; that everything just seems fake. "Takuma, what's wrong? You seem…off. We haven't spoken in a while so let's start now, yes?" I smiled while gentling pulling him towards me. Uncertainty crossed his eyes before putting on that fake smile again. "Ahh, I'm fine, Cassie-chan. Thank you for car-" "If you're gonna fake a smile, at least put _some_ effort." I dropped his hand as if it was dead weight and push past him. He doesn't have to act like that. Doesn't he realize he can be who he _wants_ to be?!

Tori places her plates in the dish washer before catching up to me. As we walked into the lobby, we saw Chaotic… hanging from the light chandler. I swear he reminds me of Sebastian in more ways than one.

"How…?" "DON'T IMITATE BATMAN, YOU POSER!" I cut off Tori and randomly grab a dart gun that just happened to be nearby, and began shooting at him. As he placed his bubble shield around him, Aidou, foolishly jumped in front of the gun to sacrifice himself to save the pureblood… from foam darts… in slow motion… Yeah, um, no more action movies for him. "Is it always like this?" Tori motions towards the 'dead' Aidou. "Basically. But you get used to it." October laughs from the other side of the room. When Tori looked back to Chaotic, he was already in front of her, "How..?" Chaotic chuckles while a smirk was forming, "Some things are better left unsaid." '_Yeah, like that statement is supposed to help_,' I thought to myself while rolling my eyes. "And less confusing," I add, "you would be confused if we explained all of this to you. So grab on to this lifesaver before you near too close to the black hole." Now this caught everyone's attention. "What?" "Why are your metaphors always so dark?" October sneers, petting Onyx as if she was acting like the Godfather. "I don't know… MOMMY, OCTOBER'S BEING MEAN!" I cried out to both Chaotic and Tori while they facepalmed. Not even wasting their breath on me. It's not like I was worth it anyways.

It was time for Tori to leave, once again and to insure her safety I got Chaotic to travel with Kaname and Ichijou. It's not that I don't trust them; it's just that I know Chaotic better. I woulda asked October to go too but I need her for mental support. Selfish, I know.

After their departure, I was left staring at the door. My thoughts began racing like a whirlwind so much so that I wasn't even focusing on reality. "Cassie?" October calls out to me but all I could think about is the people at that council. I mean, who do they think they are? They're vampires that **KIDNAPPED** a **HUMAN**! And for what?! To get information on me and Chaotic? They could have asked Kaname or Ichijou! Adults can be so stupid some most of the time.

"Cassie!" October runs to me trying to see my face which was hard to do since my hair was blocking her view. I hunch over with shadows covering my eyes. Tori could have gotten kill because of my curiosity. Because of me. I cover my face with my hands as if I was the most hideous creature on earth. I did something without thinking through. That's one of my bad habits. God, I'm such an idiot!

"If she gets hurt, it's my fault." I whispered hesitantly; my whole body was starting to shake. She knows about vampires…this could ruin her life. And I won't be able to help her, I can't… I'm not strong enough.

"What?! What the hell are you talking about?!"

'_This is your fault_,' the voice snickers, '_Now she's gonna die_-'

"**SHUT UP**!" I yelled without realizing that I was speaking outside my head. Pictures of Tori lying dead on the sidewalk flash through my mind. Blood drain from her until the very last drop—

"**STOP IT**!" I clenched my hair tightly. Tears slipped through my eyelids to run freely down my cheeks and to the floor. Now pictures of all my close friends were flying around like a tornado in my head. Either the same fate as Tori or in another gruesome way.

'_All because of you…_'

My knees began to buckle as the darkness wraps its arms around me, completely devouring me. I gasp out for the last couple of breaths and watch frantically as the light from above begins to fade. In reality, I was just hyperventilating while the panicking October was trying to get me to respond. The other vampires were trying to figure out what was going on.

"Oi, Cassie! I'm sorry but I have to do this!" just as October's hands began to gain electricity; she's gonna shock me back into reality; I shot up from the floor. And finally, back into the light.

"Oh god! I'm gonna barf!" I cover my mouth with one had while the other grips my side. I shut my eyes tightly, and when I opened them again, I was facing my toilet. How I got up here? I don't know.

"You blacked out so I carried you up here," Kain spoke behind me and October was standing by the shower. I thanked them as I plowed through the door and jumped on my bed; while trying to bury the embarrassment into my pillows.

"You know, you could talk about it if you want. We won't judge you-" "You really think I _care_ if you _judge_ me? Hah! You wouldn't even comprehend what goes through my mind! Even if I told you, you would send me to a psychiatrist. The person I hate the most, is the voice inside my head because it tells the truth. It skins you alive just so you can admit your worse fears…Teehee~ ! Isn't that splendid? You two know a secret about me that no one knows~!" I turn over to meet their gaze, "**Now get the fuck out of my room.**"

**Ø~‡~*~*~‡~Ø**

"_Did you hear the one about me being a punk? Did you hear the one about me being a drunk? Did you hear the one about me losing my nerve-_"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, ALEX?!" I screamed into the receiver, hopefully bursting Alex's eardrum at the same time. HIS RINGTONE WAS BOUNCING OFF MY WALLS. You would have yelled too. But I could hear some shuffling on the other side. SHIT! He had it on speaker! "C'mon Cassie, we have to go sing in an hour or so. Start getting ready, it's already 11 in the mornin'!" he mimics a southerner accent as he tunes one of his guitars. My left eyebrow twitches at my phone, "I don't wanna-" "I don't care what you want. You're gonna do it anyways. And don't you have to meet that Tokyo dude-" "KOUHEL!" Shit! I forgot about him! I pull random clothes from my drawer and race to the bathroom to take a quick shower; leaving the forgotten phone on my bed. Haha Alex, HAHA!

**Ø~‡~*~*~‡~Ø**

I slid down the railings with Onyx in my arms and was almost to the front doors when someone called me back. I turn around to face Chaotic, Kaname, Rima, and Shiki. Aw man! I wanted to sneak out quietly! I place Onyx on my shoulders, zip up my jacket, put on my hood (so that Onyx's head would be sticking out), and gave an overly cheerful smile with a peace sign.

"Ohayou! **(Good Morning! I'm going to town.)** Bai!" **(A/N: and I was just sounding out the word 'bye' in Japanese. Yeah, I'm a dork; leave me alone.) **I grab the handle to have Chaotic to 'magically' slam it shut. "You can't go! You-" "Alex is making me, plus, I gotta go! This air is turning into poison for me. So ciao! Haha, ciao rhymes with meow! Nya, nya, nya!" and with that being said, I ran out the door and leapt down the stairs… almost falling over in the process… . and continue to run until I was up at the Main Gates of the academy. I reach into my back pocket to pull out that man's wallet… the guy who got turn into a Level E. I clench my eyes close; I have to find out where his family lives so I can put this on their doorstep or something. And today's the only chance I'll get. I place the wallet back into my pocket and look up to see a grinning Alex. If only if I could be that worry-free.

****** Back in the Dormitory ******

Chaotic stares at the front door with a hard glare before turning back to see the two models walking gracefully (and tiredly) down the stairs. Rima and Senri were just about to leave when Chaotic got a sudden idea.

"Hey would you two try to see what Cassie and Alex are up to? They haven't left yet so you'll catch up to them." "I don't recall us being their babysitters." Rima hands him a blunt look which sent a shiver down Chaotic's spine. "I-I-I know but just to be sure-" "Fine." They say before walking out the door without a backward glance. Once the door close behind them the two friendly purebloods muttered out 'models' along with a scoff.

****** Back to Cassie's P.O.V. ******

We were just to the bottom of the stairs when someone called me back. Rima and Shiki looked to be gliding down the steps as if it were a flat surface.

"What are you doing with… a guitar?" "Actually, it's mine. She's just carrying it cuz I'm carrying-" "He's lazy." I stuck out my tongue childishly. I probably just set fuel to the mini fire but oh well! Alex is carrying the amp…it's a small one…while I have to be the 'happy camper' and carry his guitar… isn't he the ladies' man?

"So what are you two going to do?" "Isn't it obvious? We're gonna-" I slap a hand over his mouth and finished with, "I already told Shiki last night. It's not my fault if he dozes off." Now this is when Alex does his puppy dog eyes to try and make me seem like the bad guy. "Did you just slap me?" "Of course not! I just introduce my hand to your face! Wanna meet Mr. Fist?" I roll my eyes and walk down the steps behind the two models. Cue the anime tears for Alex.

As Alex was trying to catch up, I place the wallet in between them. "Do you guys mind dropping this off at a house?" I smiled nervously; their stares can be quite imitating. "Who's house?" Rima asks, ignoring their manager, who looks like she was freaking out over the time. "Well, I don't know where so I was hoping you could look it up in a phone book 'cause I still can't read in Japanese." The models shared a look, before glancing back at me. "Did you steal-" "NO! It's… I can't tell you. If I did, you would probably throw it away-" "Baka." Rima snaps, "We wouldn't do that, you're our friend."

Friend? They see me as their friend? Whoa! I feel like I just drank a gallon of black coffee! I mean, look at how tight they are and emotionless! I thought I was another annoying girl to Rima or a tease to Shiki…

Blushing, I avoided all eye contact from them. "It's from that man. You know the one I killed." I whispered and did my best to fake a cheerful smile. Killing a vampire may not bother others but it will haunt me forever.

"We'll do it." Shiki finally spoke up and takes the wallet, "Don't think about these things too much." "If you do continue to do so, _it will drive you mad._" Rima finishes while Shiki opens the door for her, "We'll see you back at the dorm." And with that they left.

"So are we going or what?" Alex asks suddenly, making me jump and ALMOST punch him in the face. "Scare-tea-cat—wait! Why are you blushing? Is it because of Shiki? Rima? Nah its Shiki, isn't it?" And when I didn't answer, he yelled out, "Oh! Senri!" he moans… "I wanna have your baby!" "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Californians; can't live with them, can't live without them!

**Ø~‡~*~*~‡~Ø**

You know, being in a town, that you hardly know about is scary. But when you're in a town from another country is frickin insane! I'm starting to regret this! And there are a lot of people too! But I'll put up with it, because this is where I'm meeting Kouhel.

"_Underdog_, right?" "Yep." "What's wrong?" "I'm nervous; what happens if we get in trouble?" I look over my shoulder for the 6th time today and began chewing on my nails. "Wow is that Cassie Leach in front of me or a little girl-" "Do you wanna die?" I snarled with venom seething through my teeth. "Okay, Okay, geez! Someone's PMSing!" Alex complains while tuning his guitar again. People are already beginning to gather as I laid out the open guitar case. You know, the songs we'll sing are in English… How are they going to understand us? And I haven't sung in weeks, this could be a disaster.

Alex takes his place by my side, winking at me to let me know he's ready. I take in a shaky breath and turn to Alex, so I wouldn't have to face the audience just yet. Building confidence, I finally spoke which transformed into singing.

"And I know something you don't; it comes and goes like the strength in your bones, whoa. So keep your mind at rest, I'll never let the two of us be friends. Does it hurt?"

Alex picks a few deep chords as I spun to face the crowd with a full on grin. In my head everyone vanished and my voice broke free from the chains that it was tied to.

******At the Modeling Agency ******

"Okay, break time for you two. NEXT!" said the slave-driver-of-a-photographer. The two young vampires sat lazily on a couch while taking a sip of water. Surely, the photographer knows how hot these lights make the room, right? Wrong, while bouncing around, demanding orders—like a new age Hitler-he had a portable fan, strap to his neck.

That German Bastard. **[A/N: haha Potato Bastard]**

Rima looks up just in time to see one of his assistants run in with a giant smile upon his lips. "There's singers! They amazing for Americans!" The young man frails his arms about as he spreads the word of the new street performers with the other assistants. And while being a jerk in the process. Why is it that every country seem to hate Americans?

The two exchange looks before listening in. Supposedly, there's a girl and a boy playing a guitar and singing. Obviously, the descriptions are equal to the ones of Cassie and Alex**. [A/N: Um, I was in Geometry, for this paragraph, so all I could hear is 'What part of this triangle is congruent to this blah blah blah…' So at least some of you were lucky not to hear side-side-side or angle-side-angle or BLAH! NEVERMIND! Btw one of my pet peeves is people repeating what they say o].** And it was their curiosity's turn for the wild side. The two left the building without telling their manager and went to search for their classmates.

******Takuma's P.O.V. ******

_'To send me out on an hour like this, how torturous! I'm not even sure if Chaotic can make proper tea for Kaname. Oh well, I can't refuse a pureblood.'_ I thought to myself as I walked into town. Chaotic can be very persuasive when he wants to. "Now, where can those two-oh! Is there some concert?" I asked out loud without realizing, but when a sweet old lady nodded, I went to find out who was playing.

I walked around a few buildings before arriving into this park-like clearing. There were many people; I had to stand on a bench just to see. And there were my targets, Cassie and Alex. Cassie had a grin on her face as she moved to the music. Her voice had the same rhythm as Alex's guitar. Alex's fingers grazed over the nylon strings as if this was the last time he was ever going to play. He steps up beside Cassie and sang just as well. They're voices were so different that they contrasted each other perfectly.

They were so hypnotizing that I almost fell off the bench! Gently stepping down, I realize that their voices could be mistaken for vampires. Looking around, I spot a few other vampires from the academy. And a vampire hunter. It was the one that friended Cassie. You know the saying 'If you stare at somebody long enough; they'll stare back'? Well I just received a lethal glare.

"Ichijou-san… What are you doing here?" I spun around to face my two younger friends. "Shiki, Rima how are you? Are you two done for today?" I smiled brightly, ignoring the glares I was receiving from behind. The two exchanged looks before shaking their heads, "Break." "Well then, I hope you two get well-rested. This music is much different than our music, huh?" "Hai. They have soothing voices." Shiki looks beyond the crowd and watches Cassie's jumping figure. Does Shiki-kun have a crush? How cute~

As Alex powered through a guitar solo, Cassie plowed through the crowd and grabbed a boy that was in front of us. Winking at me, she sang, _"Well you find your strength in solutions. But I like the tension, and not always knowing the answers! But you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it!"_ Placing the boy behind her with Onyx, she steps back up and continues singing. Is she sending a message at me or is she just being dramatic?

"Is that her friend from the city?" Shiki asks, tilting his head to the side. "Ano… I think so. He looks like the type of person she would like…?" I commented while staring at his clothes. "Visual kei." Rima corrected me. I wouldn't know, I'm not into that stuff.

As the song ended, Cassie and Alex seem to be fighting over something which leads to Cassie sitting down next to her friend with a content smirk. Guess she won that fight.

**Ø~‡~*~*~‡~Ø**

We were down to the last song when Alex began playing the intro of Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days.

"No, no, no, no! There's little kids, dude!" I exclaim and place my hand on his strings. BIG MISTAKE! He turns around and his face held such a demonic glare that I had to stop myself from shaking as I stared into his eyes.

"You already made me play Nevershoutnever. WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?!" "What's wrong with Nevershoutnever?!" "Nothing! Ugh! Then what do you suggest?" "_Lollipop_ by Framing Hanley!" At this grins and begins the song. We'll take turns singing this song.

(A/N: Okay when Alex sings, its UNDERLINE font. When Cassie sings, its _ITALICIZE_. When they both sing, it's in **BOLD**. And I'm sorry if it's confusing!).

She said he so sweet  
I wanna lick the wrapper

And she, she licked me  
Like a lollipop  
Like a lollipop

_Shorty wanna thug,_ whoa  
_Bottles in the club  
Shorty wanna hump  
Yah know I like to touch  
Yah lovely lady lumps_  
Shorty wanna thug, _whoa_  
Bottles in the club  
Shorty wanna hump  
Yah know I like to touch  
Yah lovely lady lumps

_Cute lil' mama had a swag like mine  
She even wear her hair  
Down her back like mine  
I make her feel right  
When its wrong like lyin'  
Man she ain't never  
Had a love like mine  
But Man I ain't never  
Seen an ass like hers  
That - in my mouth  
Had me loss for words_  
Told her to back it up  
Like berp berp  
And I made that ass jump  
Like jerp jerp  
_And that's when she_  
_She licked me  
Like a lollipop_  
**Like a lollipop**

Shorty wanna thug, _whoa_  
Bottles in the club  
Shorty wanna hump  
Yah know I like to touch  
Yah lovely lady lumps   
_Shorty wanna thug, _whoa_  
Bottles in the club  
Shorty wanna hump  
Yah know I like to touch  
Yah lovely lady lumps_

Won't you get on your knees  
_Won't you get on your knees  
_  
Call me so I can  
Make it juicy for you  
_Call me so I can  
Get it juicy for you_  
Call me so I can  
Make it juicy for you  
**Call me so I can  
Get it juicy**

Call me so I can  
Come and do it for you  
_Call me so I can  
Come and prove it for you_  
Call me so I can  
Make it juicy for you  
_Call me so I can_  
**Get it juicy**

Shorty wanna thug, _whoa_  
_Bottles in the club  
_Shorty wanna hump  
_Yah know I like to touch  
_Yah lovely lady lumps 

Shorty wanna thug,_ whoa_  
_Bottles in the club  
_Shorty wanna hump  
_Yah know I like to touch  
_Yah lovely lady lumps

**Won't you get on your knees?**

/Whjh-f3KJ3w

When I began my verse, a girl came out form the crowd, dancing. She had a low cut shirt on and had jeans that hug her hips in all the right places. Also she was a vampire. I think she's in the Night Class, but I'm not sure. The thing is when she was dancing, she was moving her hips to Alex's guitar and it was oh-so-sexxii! That's one thing I don't understand is how girls can do that! I mean I'm a girl and I don't know how to do that! But it drives me crazy! The way she danced was as if she had no spine! Fuck!

She was also getting to Alex as well; he messed up on a few chords. Oh man! I was hoping the whole time that he wouldn't get too 'excited'. And when Alex sang, "_Told her to back it up like berp, berp_," she scooted closer to me; so much so that I automatically reached out to touch her. Of course, she pulled away and shook her pointer finger at me. Shiki called _me_ a tease! Obviously, he never met a girl like her before! It was like getting a lap dance but standing up and not being able to touch! IT WAS SO NOT FAIR! Plus, it was so hard to focus on the song when you have that ass right next to you! FUCK! And when the song ended, she danced away into the crowd before winking at us. We also turn our heads to follow that ass before facing the crowd with cheeky smiles and two thumbs up.

Applause erupted through the park along with some laughter as people finally began to disperse. Alex spoke our disclaimer in Japanese as I spoke with Kouhel a bit. As we were trying to understand each other I gathered Onyx into my hood. After a few minutes I spot Kaito, excused myself, and walked over to him with a grin.

"¡Hola Kaito-baka! ¿Como estas?" He gives me a look that says '_You know you're in Japan, right?_' "Oi, that Monster song, we're you referring to the bloodsuckers you live with? I saw you give that blonde a look," he nods to the vampy trio who were chatting with Alex and Kouhel. At this, I release a snarl of my own, "Don't talk about them like that! You don't even kn-" "You don't know them either, aho!" He takes a step closer and got in my personal space. Okay, even though he just insulted me, his cologne smells really good! I just wanna hug him so I can have his scent all over me. Even Onyx as purring in my ear. But instead, I turn my back on him and told him that I don't need this. And of course, he grabbed my arm and pulls me back to face him. It was like we're doing the tango or something like that. "Don't you understand what you're doing?" He growls as Onyx hisses at him. "Let go of me!" I jerked away only to be pulled back into him again. Then suddenly I was yanked out of his grip and fell to the ground. WHAT AM I? A SACK OF POTATOES?! GAWD! Onyx jumps out of my good and stands her ground on my lap. I look up to see Alex face to face with Kaito and he had Kaito be the collar…Alex is kinda taller…

"You mess with her, you mess with me; got it?" Alex spats and shoves him back, and then he pulls me up and drags me away. Onyx is now back on my shoulder with her tail twitching angrily.

"Alex! You can't just-" "Shut up. I'm not in the mood." And with that being said, I backed off and allowed him to lead me to the group.

**Ø~‡~*~*~‡~Ø**

"I've could've took him, huh?" Alex grins at us, "You mess with my hoe; you mess with the Pimp-Master!" "You said what now?" I glowered at him and punched him in the balls, "Oh I'm sorry was that your little dick?!"

We were sitting in that café place with Ichijou and Kouhel. They were sitting across from us in the booth as Alex and I beat each other up. Shiki and Rima went back to modeling and Onyx is now a space heater in my hood… Now after five minutes of us sharing snarky comments with each other like an old married couple, Ichijou finally suggested that Kouhel trade places with Alex. This was pointless because now we're sitting right across from each other. And when Alex changed spots, he saw Kaito walk in with another male. He had long messy black hair and had some kind of eye patch on his right eye. I raised my eyebrow at Ichijou to ask if he was another hunter and he replied with a sharp nod.

"So Kouhel-san, can you speak any English?" Alex asks, drinking some water. "Hai." This is when we look at Ichijou for translation. "He says, 'Yes. However, I cannot pronounce very well. It's embarrassing.'" **[A/N: I'm not even going to attempt to translate what he said, google sucks.]**

"Well we don't care—wait! Then how can he understand us?" "He's taking classes, dumbass." I replied smartly. In return, he kicked my shins… and just as I aim for his crotch, Ichijou made a comment that he needed to go to the bathroom. So as we waited for him, we talked but I was watching Kaito from the corner of my eye. He was getting up and heading towards the bathroom too. Knowing his personality; he's gonna mess with Ichijou.

In a split second, I stood up and grabbed my cup of coffee, "Oi, Kouhel-kun~! Want to see me make a fool outta myself?" I began walking backwards as if I'm heading towards the front counter (hey the evil waitress hasn't come for a while now), and turn just as I was passing Kaito-baka. I hope my acting skills haven't faded.

"Yabai! Gomen, Gomen—Gomenasai! I was trying to get more coffee since our waitress," I shot a look at her, "hasn't come by our table lately!" At this; another pretty waitress, with brown curly locks and beautiful milk chocolate eyes, handed me a towel and we began to clean up the mess. I, on his shirt/jacket and her, the shoes/ground. This whole time I had to keep my emotions in check. I wanted to laugh so hard, but that would be bad since everyone's eyes are on us. Mostly because I was only gaijin making a fool of myself; besides Alex.

Suddenly, a hand landed on my shoulder, "What happened?" It was Ichijou. "Oh nothing~! Just continue onto the table, nya~!" I cheerfully smiled, ignoring Kaito's scowl. **The diversion was a success!** Now I don't have to hold back my true emotions anymore!

When the waitress left to get another towel, I pulled back and harshly slam my fist in his stomach. "I am so sorry. I hope this never happens again." I purred at him with a sinful smirk. "Ahondara." He sneers at me; but before leaving, I pulled him closer by the collar and sniffed his neck. I know he's a vampire hunter and all, but he smelled _so_ good! "What are you wearing?" I pulled back to see his questionable face, "You smell really good. In the words of Tori the moose, _'I wanna jump your bones!'_" And with that being said, I return back to the table, laughing. You can use your own imagination for his face.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Twilight was setting in when we just came back from town, Kouhel has already left. And Alex is mean! Okay, he does _not_ need the money for that date tomorrow! He had a Visa credit card this whole time! So in other words, he tricked me! But it's okay…when he finally admitted it; I tackled him and repeatedly smashed his face into the cold hard earth! _So it's all_ _good~_. I just hope Kouhel isn't scared of me…

Takuma and I just pass by the Night Class's gatekeeper, when I pulled him over to the side of the bridge walkway. Who knows how deep the water is below? Keeping that in mind, I sat cross-legged and faced Takuma as he looked towards the opposite side.

"Dude, we haven't talked in a while so let's start now, eh?" I repeat what I said the day before while observing his face, "What information did they get out of Tori?"

"I don't know; the elders didn't tell us anything." "Then who was Tori's kidnapper?" "His name is Basil." Takuma sighs, "He may look like a teenager, but he's much older. He was born in the 1300's and was transformed into a vampire during the plague. Even though he's a Normal Vampire; he's the longest living former human. Despite this rank, he has a power to put people to sleep. Basil's attitude is rather…bold, so I wouldn't mess with him if I were you. Also, he doesn't like many vampires who are like humans so we don't get along that well. **_^^;;_**"

After studying his posture for a few seconds, I broke out into a smile, "He's just jealous of your awesomeness~!" "…Yeah that's it," he replied with a shitload of sarcasm, before we burst out laughing. It turns out when he doesn't get much sleep, he gets sarcastic… niiice! This will be one of my favorable memories.

"One last question. How are you?" He blinks in a questionable manner, "Fine; thank you?" "No, like before, what the hell was up with ya? Don't you ever fake a smile, got it?! Your smiles are so gen…gen-er-win…gen—YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY! That they're contagious! Even a sad smile does you shame," I pause to try to think over my words, "I guess what I'm trying to say is," I place my hand on his shoulder and soften my voice, "just be yourself. And if there are people you can't be yourself around then at least you have me as an outlet." I lean closer to place my head on his shoulder. As I looked out across the water my bangs shadows my face and a snarl spumes out of my mouth, "And if anyone tries to fuck with you, they will have to get through me." The scene of the café today flashed through my mind.

"I've become someone you'll protect-"

"To the very end…" I pulled away to look back at the night sky, "I'll get stronger somehow. Sure, it might lead me to my death. But to be honest, I should've died long time ago… Let's go back inside; you've played human enough for one day." I jumped off the ledge and pulled him with me only to trip on that invisible rock again. Ugh!

"If I'm not mistaken, I'll say you're falling for me~" he laughs at my face expression. "Only in your nightmares, lover boy! Besides, you're just my 4th husband-" "I still don't understand that." "That's 'cause you're over thinking it! Great! **I lost The Game**!"

**Ø~‡~*~*~‡~Ø**

******3****rd**** P.O.V. ******

"You did what?!" Chaotic exclaims at the fading-purple haired girl as his wife bursts into fits of laughter, "You flirt!" "I'm sorry! I feel like a traitor!" Cassie flails her arms around while her voice reaches a few octaves higher. "You _are_ a traitor!" Chaotic barks at the teenage girl for her foolishness. October bangs on the coffee table, gasping for breath, "I CAN'T BREATHE!" "HE SMELLED GOOD!" "I don't wanna hear it! I'm going to my room!" Chaotic shot up and ran upstairs. "I gotta go to the bathroom!" October cries while stumbling off the couch to follow him. "I'm going to my father's!" Cassie screams at the trio, who were on the other couch, before running out of the dormitory.

"What just happened?" Hanabusa asks to nobody in general. All Hanabusa, Takuma, and Senri were doing was listening to Cassie's day when she started talking about Kaito Takamiya's cologne.

"What did he smell like?" Senri asks Takuma, completely ignoring the aquamarine-eyed vampire. Takuma shrugs before reading his new manga. Meanwhile, Cassie was banging on the Headmaster's door.

******Back To Cassie's P.O.V. ******

The door just opened up showing the Chairman dude in a pink robe, tan pajama pants, messy hair, and bunny slippers. I averted my eyes as I barged in, exclaiming that Chaotic is a paranoid fool. Then I walked over to the couch to see the TV playing some late night Japanese drama and a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. While glaring at the TV, I grabbed the bowl, curled up into a ball, and tried to focus on the show to see if I knew any words.

"How is he-"

"I don't wanna talk about it." I grumbled childishly while trying to calm myself down before saying something I'll regret. He sighs as he takes a seat on the other side of the couch, "Well you can always talk to me, I _am_ you're adopted father." The way he said the latter with so much pride, makes me wonder why anyone would want a daughter like me. Scoffing in return, I pushed the popcorn away as my dark thoughts consumed me once again.

"I'm jealous of Yuuki." I grinded my teeth to stop myself from cursing. "She's been with you for how many years and refuses to call you father? You do so many things and…" I bow my head, causing my bangs to cover my face yet again, "I would call you father, but it's so hard…I never called my own biological father, dad or whatever 'cause he never seemed like one. We used to get along but 6th grade and on up, is when our relationship began to crumple. And when I try to show my gratitude to you, I get frustrated because I don't know how. And it makes me seem angry at you when it's the total opposite." My right hand grips at my hair, trying to hide myself away from his gaze. "Why did you adopt me? What's the real reason?! Why would you want somebody like me?" Tears slipped from my eyes as I forced myself to stay instead of running out the door. I can't always run away from my problems. _I need to get stronger._

Hastily wiping the tears away, I scooted closer and dropped my head on his shoulder; surprising us both. "I'm sorry; I forgot to take my medication for the evening," my eyes became lifeless at my new discovery, "forgive me of speaking ill of my beloved sister." I giggle to bring life back into my eyes. Yuuki is the favorite and always shall be… I know my place now.

**Ø~‡~*~*~‡~Ø**

A few hours later, I was back in the dormitory sitting in the lobby with Chaotic's laptop listening to "_Burning Hearts_" by Sliverstein. Shiki and Ichijou were on the other couch while Onyx rests her head on Nao-chan's lap. At certain points, I would sing along before focusing back on the Adventure Time game I was playing. Then I remembered something, "Hey Taco John!" That's the nickname Alex came up with, "That girl who was dancing earlier, is she in the Night Class?" He looks up to chuckle at his given name, his green eyes sparkling in delight, "Yes, actually her name is-"

"My name is Onishi Kimiko, but you can call me Kimiko, darling~" The said female purred as she approached us from the stairs. I turn away to hide a blush that was ambushing my face. Her black midnight wavy hair bounced after each step she took. She was very beautiful and many Day Class boys fantasized about her. Her onyx-colored eyes were bursting with mischief as they rested on her high cheek bones. Her lips weren't full but were perfect in my opinion. Oh man, she'll put any human model to shame… I wonder if she's famous.

As her footsteps reached me, her fingertips lifted my chin to meet her face. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." Even though that was a command, I couldn't help but oblige for I was completely under her spell. She smirked when I didn't object and leant closer to my left ear, "You're very cute," then pulled on my piercings with her teeth. I surrendered with a breathless moan and told her that she was cruel. Then she places her fore and middle fingers on my neck when a growl tore us apart.

"Drinking blood is prohibited on campus, Onishi-san." Shiki stared at us with unreadable eyes. That's when I remembered my surroundings and curled up into a ball to hide my flushed face. "Oi, I was just feeling her pulse. I know the rules, Shiki-san." Kimiko spat with venom, clearly showing she does not like to be interrupted. God, I love dominate women!

Kimiko takes a seat next to me but leaves very little space between us; good thing I'm not claustrophobic. She rubs my back as if I were her pet, while paying close attention to my spine. When I didn't look up, my leg muscles began to twitch and then soon enough pain shot through both of my legs.

"Ugh!" I gasped out in pain, falling to the floor so I could somewhat stretched out my legs. "Cramp, cramp, cramp!"

"Onishi-san! That's enough!" Ichijou yells as he shot up from his seat. I look back at her to see her staring at me while amusement dances across her lethal eyes. "You're doing this?! Why?!" I asked just as I burst into a fit of giggles when she increased the pain. "Bitch," I seethed through my teeth as tears began to escape my eyes. Chuckling once more, I grabbed onto Shiki's leg and sunk my nails into his skin to share the pain.

"(**What are you doing? If you want to start a fight, choose me.)**" Chaotic's voice silences the whole room (and I think the whole dormitory as well). I don't know what he just said but judging by his voice, red eyes, and that dark aura… he's pretty pissed.

The pain evaporates and I could move my legs as if this never happened. I sit up, shake my head, and pat Shiki's knee to say I'm sorry. Resting my head on his knee, I studied this Kimiko girl to realize that she reminded me of Sophie. Sure, Sophie wouldn't take crap from Chaotic like Kimiko is, but they have the same personality!

"Dude! Doesn't she remind you of Sophie?" I interrupt their bickering while looking at Chaotic with glazed over eyes and a cheeky smile. Standing back up, I return to my seat with a yawn. Even though this girl is a sadist, she interests me; plus, **this is my spot damnit!** "Who's Sophie?" she asks, her eyes held a tint of red in them. "She's a lesbian, vegan, hates all men, and she's cruel like you." I gave her a cheeky look as I stuck out my tongue.

"How the hell is Sophie like her?!" Chaotic asks with his left eye twitching. "Okay, I was watching SpongeBob-" "Oh god." "Let me finish! And it was that episode where SpongeBob had Mermaid Man's belt and was shrinking everyone. And it was when Patrick had that idea of 'Wombo'. So a commercial came on and I was repeating what he said and Sophie yelled at me from the kitchen to shut up. So I changed the words to '_I penis, you penis, he/she/me penis_' then she ran outta the kitchen and threw a dart into my shoulder. Then she yelled, _"I will have no such body part in my house!"_ And I yelled back, _"So your bedroom must be an exception!"_ cause you know she has a whole bunch of dildos in her room-"

"CASSIE!"

"Hey! Cookie has dildos under her bed but I think she uses them for Tyler since-"

"CASSANDRA ELIZABETH LEACH, SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP! I don't need to know this about my friends! **OH MY GOD**! I'm scarred for life now…" Chaotic melts onto the floor and start rocking back and forth. Kimiko and I began laughing at his reaction when I looked at the boys. They were wide-eyed and held blushes.

"Y'all don't know what a dildo is? I know! I'll lock you guys in a room with Alex and then fill it with playboy magazines/hentai manga(s) then you'll be as corrupted as me~!" I fist the air with a creepy laugh… while drooling.

"I think you need to go to sleep now, it's already six in the mornin'," Chaotic faceplams; he's just as perverted as me. "Nah, I'm staying up. The Chairman dude invited me over for breakfast around nine!" I cheered as I pet Onyx. She wanted to curl around my neck again; so cute!

**Ø~‡~*~*~‡~Ø**

I was sitting next to Zero, telling him about the Lucky Charms cereal, "_…and tasty red balloons!_" I gave my open mouth smile while he raised his eyebrows. And then it happened. Yuuki took a picture of us. As the photo comes out, we turn to glare at her, "**Burn it**." We ordered before lunging at her. We all race back to the kitchen when Yuuki hands the picture to the Chairman dude and he went back to cutting…ham?

"I'M A PESCATARIAN!" I yelled before he could make another cut. His face was so priceless! He pause for a second, drop the knife, and had anime tears running down his cheeks, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" "YOU DIDN'T ASK! PLUS, HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT YOU WERE MAKING?! I thought we were just gonna have cereal. The last time I had a fancy breakfast was six months ago." I pout as I stared nostalgically at the knives in the knife rack. Reaching forward, I randomly grabbed one and was hypnotize the second the light hit the wicked curved blade. I could feel their eyes as I ran my forefinger along it; careful not to cut myself.

"After my Grandpa and I got done fishing, I always watch my Grandma clean the fish with this kind of knife." I spaced off while remembering _those_ days; my hands were starting to shake so I drop the knife and spun on my heels to exit the room. I don't understand why I'm getting all these memories; it's annoying and pointless.

As I reach the table, I popped a pill into my mouth and chugged the rest of my water. "What was that?" I looked at the window to see Zero's reflection standing behind me. "Lithium." I say while sitting back down. He returns to his seat as well, "What does that do to you?" "It stabilizes my mood so I don't get into hyper drive. But when I don't take it, I feel like my old self again. And the bad part of that is I have old memories that I didn't want to remember. Like the simplest things can bring them back up to the surface," I shake my head as if that would wipe the slate clean, "The thing is, I don't want to become too addicted—too _dependent_ on them. Ugh, it's complicating." I grasp my hair as I looked up to stare at him; an idea coming to mind, "Do you wanna go to the ramen noodle shop with me? I know that you like ramen and Alex gave me the earnings from yesterday so don't worry about the money. There won't be no vampys; just you and me. Is that okay?" He blinks; disbelief fills his purple eyes before nodding. I tell him the time and place to meet just as the Chairman dude and Yuuki return with the food…and natto. YES! My first time having natto!

**Ø~‡~*~*~‡~Ø**

The teeth scattering breeze stabbed right through me as I waited by the main entrance of the school. I flipped up the hood of my Nightmare Before Christmas jacket before curling up into a ball. Zero's late; well, I guess it doesn't help that I'm wearing my black cargo pants either… Well at least I have gloves—that are fingerless… I'm wearing a new shirt too! It's red and there's a mix tape on it saying "Let the music take hold." I just hope the shirt isn't too _low_, if you catch my drift. In Japan, you can show off as much legs if you want, just not the boobs. Oh well, I have a rose necklace that will hopefully ease the attention away. I watched as the clouds flew by while messing with my belts. The one I'm using to hold up my pants is a Marshal Lee from Adventure Time, and the other one is an Asking Alexandria belt.

At the sound of footsteps, I looked up to Zero, who was wearing a large tan trench coat, some blue jeans, his school shoes, and a lovely rain cloud over his head~! "You look like a raccoon with your eye makeup," he snorts as he passed right by me. I jump up and skip after him down the stairs. "Pshh you're just jealous, because you're not an animal yet! But have no fear, I'm still thinking of one."

When we reached the road, I unzipped my jacket and jerked him towards me. "Is this shirt too low? `Cause I don't want people staring at me. And if they do stare, I'll hide behind you. Because most people think you're scary looking. Unless you're a pervert yourself and completely take advantage of me—I keep talking when I don't want to! Boy, I'm cold!" I zipped my jacket back up while staring at his face for any sign of reaction. Zero scoffs as he walked away, "Like you have any-" "HEY! My boobs might not be as big as October's or Tori's but at least I have boobs! Like most girls here have A cups. I'll have you know that I have C cups! So in your face!" "CAN WE NOT TALK ABOUT THIS?!" "Why the hell not?! You're a guy, you like girls! I'm a girl and I like girls! This is like one of the only things we have in common!" I grabbed him be the shoulders as I looked ahead with glazed over eyes, "we should embrace this!" "…Don't touch me…"

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter was actually supposed to be longer. Also, I got a story summery out; and it only took me 3 years to make it… ,"**


End file.
